Shattered Realities
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: The Chosen of the Quadrants are back where they belong and none of the Digidestined or Tamers remember anything that happened. But Kage isn't done with them and the Digidestined and Tamers will need all the help they can get when their worlds are no longe
1. Back to the Beginning

Authoress Note: I am back again, this time with the sequel to Missing Link, Shattered Realities. Now I bet most of you are going @_@ What the heck was with that last chapter? It was stranger than usual. Now this is true, but you also hafta think that, that last chapter of ML was leading up to this and just about everything will be explained. The last chapter of ML WAS very confusing, so don't worry about anything and just read the first chapter of Shattered Realities! It will all make sense soon........ *insert crash of lightning and thunder followed shortly by evil laughter here*  
  
*~* Legend!*~*  
  
{Behemoth talking}  
  
[Grani talking]  
  
"Speach"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
/Digimon in biomerged form/  
  
//Human in biomerged form//  
  
Chapter 1 - Back to the beginning  
  
*~*~*~*~*Tamers Realm, Southern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takato opened his eyes and sat up. He blinked several times just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He was in his room, his old room, the one he had when they defeated the D-Reaper and Parisimon. It wasn't the sparce one that he had when he had last seen his room.  
  
What happened? He knew that he would be returning to his Quadrant but he didn't know quite -when- he would return to.   
  
Takato sat up slowly and found that he wasn't the only occupant in his bed. Guilmon and Impmon were in his bed to. Guilmon was curled up at the end and Impmon was leaning on Guilmon, using him as a living pillow. Guilmon was sleeping peacefully, softly mumbling something about bread and peanut butter every now and then. Impmon was snoring softly while his tail twitched from side to side.  
  
He moved slowly and carefully so as not to jar the others. He didn't want to wake them just yet. They would have to many questions that he didn't have answers to and he REALLY didn't want to deal with that first thing in the morning.  
  
Once he was out of bed Takato quietly crept out of his room and into the hallway. He glanced up at a clock that had always hung in the hallway and found it to be 4:25. His parents would be up soon.......Takato walked softly down the stairs and out into the massive kitchen that was used to bake all of the bread in the bakery. He walked to the front of the store and peeked through one of the blinds to look outside. The sun had just started to rise, and with the faint light Takato was able to answer ALL of his earlier questions.  
  
He was back. Waaaaaaaaay back.  
  
Takato pulled his hand away from the blinds and stared at them for a moment before snapping out of the small daze that he had fallen into. He stayed in front of the windows thinking. He didn't know how long he stayed their just thinking about what happened, but it must have been a long time because he was startled out of his thoughts by his mother.  
  
"Takato? What are you doing up so early? Are you feeling alright honey?" Takato's mother asked worriedly and placed her hand on Takato's forhead to see if he had a temperature.  
  
"I'm fine Mom! I just couldn't sleep, that's all" Takato said. After becoming a Tamer lying had become easy for him.  
  
"Then if your not sick then you can help me and your father with the bread!" Mrs. Matsuki said far to cheerfully and went to get herself a nice cup of coffee.  
  
Mr.Matsuki stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep. He looked up to see that his wife had managed to rope their son into helping them in the kitchen. Poor kid.....  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaad can't you get Mom to leave me alone?" Takato asked, trying to get out of the extra work. He had way to much on his mind to be working with food. Knowing his luck he would end up putting in salt instead of flour or something equally horrible like that.  
  
After two slight mistakes that were easily mended and a small explosion, the bread was ready to be baked and Takato was free until the afternoon when he had to help with the front while his Mom helped his Dad in the back.   
  
Takato sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and groaned when he realized that he was covered in flour and other baking ingrediants. When did he managed to get so dirty? Takato grumbled to himself quietly and quietly tip toed into his room to grab a clean pair of clothes before heading to the bathroom to clean up.  
  
He closed and locked the door behind him before placing his clothes on the hamper and taking a quick look in the mirror to acess the damage. Takato stiffled a groan and started the water so he could take a shower. He took another quick glance in the mirror and wiped most of the flour off of his forehead. When he looked once more into the mirror he had to gasp. He still had all three symbols on his forhead! They formed a triangle.....hazard was the bottom point while life was on the top left corner and chaos was on the top right. Takato groaned to himself and quickly stripped down to stand under the hot water that was now pouring down from the shower head.  
  
He sighed and let the water wash away his troubles for the moment.  
  
Everything was so confuzing.....when had his life gotten so complicated? He thought back and remembered what had started everything for him....a strange little blue card and a picture that he had drawn. He smiled and quickly washed up. Even with all he had been through he wouldn't go back for anything in the world. Not when he had friends like his partners and the other Tamers.  
  
Takato stepped out of the shower, toweled off and got dressed into his clean clothes and putting the dirty ones in the laundry hamper where they belonged. He opened the door and went back to his room to find that Guilmon was still sleeping peacefully while Impmon had woken up and was now looking around the strange room that he had found himself in.  
  
"Morning Impmon" Takato greeted quietly as he pulled his goggles on over his head and ajusted them. He gave his head a quick shake to get his hair out of his face. He then grabbed his new D-Arc and clipped it onto his pants.  
  
Impmon yawned and looked up to see his Tamer rumaging around in a desk next to his bed.  
  
"What are you doing.....and where tha heck are we?" Impmon asked, rubbing a emerald green eye before hopping off of the bed and landing next to Takato.  
  
"We're in my room. And I'm trying to find my digimon cards. I have to modify my deck now cause you're my partner" Takato answered and gave up looking in the desk drawers in favor of looking under his bed.  
  
"Okay.......why does your room look like this? Last time I saw it theres wasn't anything in here. And how come you have to mess around with your cards? Pineapple head an me are both viruses" Impmon pointed out and leapt up to stand on top of Takato's desk. Impmon was being very talkative for some reason and though Takato was glad that he wasn't being his usual bad-ass self he was busy trying to find his cards, which seemed to have grown legs and walked away on him.  
  
"Well it looks like this cause well....if you look outside you'll find out why, and I need to change my digimon card deck around cause your a different kind of virus. I designed Guilmon to work better with certain cards and I know that a good chunk of the cards won't help you any............dang it! Where are those cards? Aha! OUCH!" Takato said when he found the cards and then managed to hit his head on the board that helped support his bed whilst he was climbing out.  
  
Impmon gave Takato a questioning look even though he couldn't see it. What was he talking about though? Look out the window? Impmon gave a mental shrug and pulled back one of the curtains and looked outside. He stared, bug-eyed for a moment before letting the curtain drop back into place.  
  
"Whoa...." Impmon managed to say, his eyes still wide.  
  
"I know" Takato said as he sifted through his cards, picking out the ones that he thought would be of a help to him and Impmon.  
  
"Your not very talkative are ya? Well whatever, I'm gonna grab some bread and go check out the city real quick alright?" Impmon said, already gone when Takato looked up to tell him to wait a minute.  
  
"See you later Impmon" Takato said to the spot that he had seen Impmon last. He got up from his spot on the floor to move to a more comfortable spot by his desk. As he added the cards to his deck and then removed some of the ones that he didn't really need he thought about what had happened in the last month or so.   
  
He had suddenly found himself in the Eastern Quadrant, with the Digidestined. Only they were older.....all except Tai, Ken, Matt and Davis. They had all gone back to the real world and Beelzebumon had shown up to take him home. When he arrived back home everything was different, twenty years had passed......Everything blurred together and he and the other Tamers had ended up back in the Eastern Quadrant. They had fought hard but whatever had started the whole mess, wasn't going to be defeated so easily. In the end Takuya's power did something and now he was back in his own Quadrant......BEFORE any thing had happened.  
  
"Takato! Your friend Henry is on the phone!" Mrs.Matsuki shouted and went back to what she had been doing.  
  
Takato got up and dashed downstairs to grab the phone from where it was sitting on the table.  
  
"Hello?" Takato said, not sure what to say to his friend. He had seen Henry not even a day ago, but he had been a grown man then and now...well now he was a kid again. It was just a little to weird fo Takato. But all in the life of a Tamer..........  
  
"Oh hey Takato, how are you?" Henry asked and waited for Takato to reply.  
  
"I'm okay I guess....." Takato said, still unsure of how to talk to his friend.  
  
"You guess? I can ask you later but I wanted to make sure that you're still coming to the meeting at 1:00 today. You know, the one in the park to discuss the Parisimon attack?" Henry said, trying to get Takato to remember.  
  
"Oh man! I forgot about that!" Takato groaned. It was true, he had forgotten. It seemed like an eon ago that the meeting had been planned, and to Takato it was because he remembered everything that had happened while the others had not. At least thats what Takato thought, he wasn't sure but he was going to find out later.  
  
"I thought you might.....anyway, don't forget to bring Impmon. He's always running away from these meetings........" Henry continued, and gave a small squawk into the phone when he was attacked by his little sister Suzie. Takato winced and pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment while Henry tried to settle Suzie down.  
  
"Sorry about that Takato. As I was saying, ever since Impmon became your partner during that fight with the D-Reaper he hasn't been causing so much trouble in the park....but can you make sure he comes? There's something that Renamon would like to talk to him about." Henry finished.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Henry? Impmon didn't become my partner when we fought the D-Reaper!" Takato protested. What was wrong with Henry? Why was he saying something like that when..........unless......somehow their memories had been changed?  
  
It didn't really make sense but it would explain why Henry and no doubt the others didn't remember what Takato did.  
  
"Are you SURE you're feeling okay?" Henry asked, sounding very concerned.  
  
"Uh...ya....fine! Uh, I got to go...um see you at Guilmon's old hut then?" Takato managed to stutter out. Great, now Henry was going to think he was insane......  
  
"Alright but don't forget about Impmon alright?" Henry said.  
  
"Don't worry, okay? Well see ya later..." Takato said and hung up the phone when Henry said goodbye.  
  
Takato slumped to the floor with a sigh. Why was his life always so screwed up? He looked up to the ceiling and tried to think of what he was going to do with the rest of the Tamers, because obviously Henry didn't remember anything so there was a good chance that the rest of the Tamers wouldn't remember a thing............... At least Impmon remembered so Takato was pretty sure he wasn't insane.  
  
He got up with another sigh and started up the stairs only to be stopped by his Mom.  
  
"Takato, if you're going out can you get a bag of sugar?" Mrs.Matsuki asked when her son had appeared by her side in the front of the bakery.  
  
"Alright....um, I probably won't be back for a couple of hours....do you need it right away?" Takato asked and punched in a couple of purchases for his Mother while she grabbed some fresh loaves from the back.  
  
"Not just yet, but try not to take to long!" Mrs.Matsuki said and let Takato go back to whatever he had been about to do.  
  
When he finally got back to his room the first thing he noticed that Impmon had come back and was juggling fireballs around his room and that Guilmon was awake and looking in his closet for some unknown reason.  
  
"Uh Guilmon.........what are you doing?" Takato asked as he watched his first partner dig through his closet, still looking for something.  
  
"I'm looking for the boogey man! Impmon said he lives in the under the bed or in the closet" Guilmon said and continued to dig through the closet looking for the boogey man. Takato had blinked and then gone over to Impmon to ask him why he did that.  
  
"Impmon, why did you convince Guilmon that the boogey man lives in my closet?" Takato asked and waited for the answer while he tried to think of a way to get Guilmon to stop searching his closet.  
  
"Cause I could.......and its funny?" Impmon said, not sure why he had done it either. It was probably his imp like nature, making him play tricks and such on people.  
  
"Impmon............" Takato groaned and set about convincing Guilmon that there was no such thing as the boogey man. After he had managed to complete that task and tell Impmon and Guilmon about the meeting.  
  
"So...it really is just like you never left huh? I kinda figured that when I went out and about the city. They're still repairing the damages from the D-Reaper and the recent Parisimon attack that thankfully didn't leave to much damage" Impmon said and closed his fists around the fireballs, snuffing them out.  
  
"I guess, we'll never know for sure until we talk to the others. We should probably get going, its nearly one o'clock and I don't wanna be yelled at by Rika, no matter how old she is" Takato said with a chuckle and set out to get Impmon and Guilmon to the park without either of them causing to much trouble.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai gave a yawn and wormed farther back under his blankets before they were suddenly pulled away from him. A giggle met his ears and he opened his eyes to see his sister holding his blanket hostage and giggling insanely.  
  
"Kari!!!" Tai whined and tried to snatch the blanket back from his sister who had climbed down from the bunk bed and was now waving the blanket back and forth like a flag of victory. Koromon was awake now and trying to block the harsh light out from his eyes with his long ears.  
  
"You can have the blanket back when its time to go to bed Tai, right now you have to get up. Its day time, you know, when you get up and do stuff?" Kari said, talking to her older brother as if he was five instead of sixteen.  
  
"Fine" Tai said with a grunt and got up and out of bed while Koromon hopped down on his own.  
  
Kari left the room still grinning at her brothers antics. Tai scowled at his sister and locked the door so she couldn't come back into the room while he sulked and changed into some clothes. While he did this he thought of what had just happened to him.  
  
Why was he back in the real world, where his sister was younger than him again......was it all a dream? Or worse.....was this, where he was now a dream?  
  
Tai sighed once he was done and picked Koromon up from the ground even though he could easily follow. He unlocked the door and walked into the living room where his sister was sitting with her partner in her lap. Tai stood there, just staring for a moment, taking everything in.  
  
It was a huge shock, but a very welcome one..........even if it was a dream.........  
  
"Tai! Are you okay? I've been calling your name for like five minutes!" Kari said, worry evident in her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh yah, I was just thinking about something......" Tai said softly and sat down next to sister, letting his partner hop off to get something to eat.  
  
"Oh now I'm really worried!" Kari said with a smile and waited for the retort she knew would come.  
  
"HEY!" Tai shouted in indignation. He turned to his sister, a murderous look in his eyes. Kari backed as far away as she could, which wasn't very far because the couch was in the way.  
  
"Tai...NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP I GIVE, I GIVE!" Kari managed to choke out as she was mercilessly tickled by her brother while her partner looked on in amusement. This happened all the time and it never ceased to amaze Gatomon at how the two could be yelling at each other one minute and then laughing the next.  
  
Tai stopped and backed away, letting his sister breathe. He had things he wanted o ask her, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about it without making his sister think he was crazy.  
  
"Kari........I gotta ask you something....well kinda ask, kinda tell.....but if I do you're gonna think I'm crazy" Tai said, his tone serious as he sat up straight waiting or his sister to talk.  
  
"Aw, come one Tai! You can talk to me about anything!............Your not gonna tell me you're gay or something are you?" Kari asked, her face stone serious.  
  
"WHAT?! Where the heck did you get THAT idea?!" Tai screeched and looked at his sister like she had the plague.  
  
"Well, you're always hanging out with Matt..............." Kari said, a small grin forming on her face when she saw her brothers face.  
  
"Ugh, KARI! That is just WRONG, he's my best friend! It would be like going out with my brother!" Tai continued to rant as Kari, Gatomon and Koromon watched on, laughing.  
  
"You don't have a brother" Kari pointed out, slowly loosing the battle to kep all of her giggles in.  
  
"Kari!" Tai shouted, getting fed up with his sister. He had wanted to have a serious talk with her and this is what she does?  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry Tai.....it was just there, ya know? You can talk to me if you want to" Kari said, actually listening this time. Tai scowled at his sister and then straightened his face and began to tell her all of what happened in the last few weeks to him, the Eastern Digidestined, Northern Digidestined and the Tamers. When he was finally finished the whole house was silent. Kari finally spoke up when Tai picked up Koromon from the floor.  
  
"Tai.........I have to know.......did you ACTUALLY eat Mom's liver sticks last night? Cause that must have been one heck of a dream!" Kari said and placed her hand on her older brothers forhead to make sure that he wasn't running a temperature.  
  
"Uh...yah...thats it..." Tai said quietly and let Kari fuss over him while he remained quite. The silence was suddenly broken with the ringing of the phone.  
  
"I'll get it! Tai, you stay there! I want you to rest! I can't believe you actually ate the liver sticks....." Kari said and muttered the last part to herself as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello Kari, is Tai there by chance?" A voice asked, one that Kari recognized as Ken  
  
"Oh hey Ken! How are you? Tai's kind of out of it and I don't know if he wants to talk. I'll ask him though, hold on" Kari said into the phone before pulling it away and placing her hand over the mouth piece.  
  
"Ken's on the phone, he's asking for you. You wanna talk or should I tell him you're not feeling well?" Kari asked, her smile ever bright.  
  
"I keep telling you I'm fine Kari! Gimmie the phone....." Tai said and jumped up from the couch and made a dive for the phone which Kari held out for him. He grabbed the phone and landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Hi Ken! What's up?" Tai said as he sat up from his spot on the floor. Kari watched him for a minute and then went back to the couch to finish watching T.V.  
  
"......Tai I wanted to talk to you about.........what happened" Ken said, not sure how to put into words what he wanted to say. He wasn't sure if Tai even remembered, or if he had really gone insane.   
  
"You remember to?" Tai said, sighing with relief when he found out that he wasn't crazy or, if he was, he wasn't crazy alone.  
  
"Yes, and if you remember I think we need to find out who else remembers and get together to try and figure out just what happened" Ken said and tried to remember exactly what the digimon.........Haunlongmon....had said to them.  
  
"Alright, I'll call Matt and you can call Davis, alright?" Tai said and got ready to hang up, but was cut off by Ken.  
  
"I guess we should meet at my house as I'm the only one who doesn't have another Digidestined in my family so meet at my house in about an hour" Ken said and bid Tai goodbye before hanging up and trying to remember Matt's number.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm,Western Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya mumbled something inaudibly and rolled over in his sleep. He was half-awake and half-asleep and he wanted very much to either stay at the half consciousness that he was at right now or go completely back to sleep. Sadly, he was granted neither pleasure because at that moment someone decided to preform a spectacular flying tackle right into his midsection.  
  
"Oof!" Takuya gasped as all the air was forced from his lungs. Takuya sat up and looked around to find himself, home in his own room with his little brother sitting on his bed, grinning at him.  
  
"Shinya you're going to die a painful death!" Takuya shouted and made a half attempt at trying to grab his little brother who was laughing and already out of his room and no doubt hiding somewhere near their Mom.  
  
Takuya got out of bed with a groan, not wanting to get up but knowing that if he stayed in bed he would more than likely be under constant attack from his little brother. He yawned and recalled what had happened to him and the others. It had seemed like only yesterday, but supposedly none of it ever happened. He remembered what the golden dragon digimon had said to them  
  
*~*~*Slight Flashback*~*~*  
  
"You are here because you are the chosen of all the Quadrants. Balance does not affect you as it does others. Once Balance has finished you will find that everything is as it should be. None of the Digidestined or Tamers will remember what has taken place before Balance returned to the worlds. I do not have long, but I have to say you have all done immensely well against Kage. I am sorry to say though that your troubles are not over. Kage will return and you will need to stop him. He was once a good person....but now he is corrupted with hatred and anger. Already Balance has nearly finished its job.......good bye Chosen, and good luck" The golden dragon said and was about to dissapear but Takato and Takuya stopped him.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato and Takuya asked at the same moment.  
  
"I am one of the first digimon ever created. I am Huanlongmon. And now farewell" Haunlongmon said and faded away.   
  
*~*~*End small Flashback*~*~*  
  
"So no one remembers.......and now I'm alone against some pyscho who wants to destroy/conquer the worlds? Greeeeeeeaaaat." Takuya muttered sarcastically to himself and glared at his reflection when he saw that the symbol for Balance had kept itself on his forehead. Takuya rubbed at it, annoyed that it was still there but left it alone and tried to think of a way to contact Takato, Davis and the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy: And that would be the end of the first chapter from the sequel to Missing Link. I hope that you guys enjoy this fic as much as the first one.  
  
Dragoon: Ch, knowing you, you're never gonna update!  
  
Skittles: You. Shut up. It's your fault it took me this long to get the one chapter up and finished!  
  
Dragoon: Meh.  
  
Skittles: *sighs* Muses.....anyway, review and tell me what you guys think!  
  
Dragoon: Skittles don't own digimon, though she does own the soul of Chris and an arm. ^.^  
  
Skittles: Ya ya......^____^ Ah, mighty quote!   
  
The human race has just taken its first step into the world of stars... and someday, it'll probably be as screwed up as everywhere else we've meddled.   
  
Well thats it for now! Hurry and review so I can hurry and start the next chapter! 


	2. Strange Happenings

Authoress Note: So the first chapter is up and even though it wasn't full of action thats okay cause it was a wind down from the last chapter of Missing Link. Someone said that instead of taking a step forward, I took 13 backwards. That being said, its kinda true but not really because Missing Link was just leading up to this so that the Chosen of the Quadrants could develop a friendship that would see them through the differences of Tamer and Digidestined. Hopefully this chapter will have more action and excitement so read on and don't forget to review!  
  
*~* Legend!*~*  
  
{Behemoth talking}  
  
[Grani talking]  
  
"Speach"  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
/Digimon in biomerged form/  
  
//Human in biomerged form//  
  
Oh, ages......uh since this is basically like Missing Link never happened ages are thus:  
  
Suzy - 7  
  
Tommy - 10  
  
Cody - 12  
  
Takato, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri - 13  
  
Davis, Ken, JP, Ryo, T.K, Kari, Yolie - 14  
  
Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy - 16  
  
Joe - 17  
  
I think that's everybody.......if I missed anyone, tell me alright?  
  
Chapter 2 - Strange Happenings  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Western Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya grumbled softly to himself about the evils of boredom as he slowly walked down the street that led to his house where his brother was waiting for Takuya to take him to the park.   
  
He had managed to find some strange things out about everything. Apparently he has had the symbol of Balance of his forehead since he was born. Something that he knew was NOT true. Another strange thing was that for some strange reason he still had his D-Scanner even though the others didn't have theirs because they had been used to save Kouchi.  
  
Takuya shook his head to try and clear the thoughts that swirled around in his head but found that he could not think of anything else. Takuya looked up from his ponderings and found himself staring at the door to his house. Silently he opened the door and let it shut with a soft click. He slipped his shoes off and slowly made his way into the Living Room where his little brother was sitting and watching TV, waiting for his older brother to come and get him so they could finally go to the park.  
  
"Takuya! You're finally back! Alright! Hold on, I'll grab the soccer ball so we can play pass!" Shinya shouted excitedly when he noticed that Takuya was standing in the hallway, waiting for Shinya to notice him.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Shinya! The park isn't going to go anywhere!" Takuya said with a chuckle as he watched the younger Kanbara race around in a blur to gather his shoes and find the soccer ball so that they could leave for the park.  
  
"You ready yet?" Takuya called out, not seeing his brother but knowing he was somewhere near by.  
  
"Hold on Takuya! I can't reach the soccer ball!" Shinya yelled back, a bit of anger and annoyance finding itself into the innocent voice.  
  
Takuya moved from where he had been standing to find his little brother standing in front of one of the closets in their house, oh his tip toes trying to grab the white and black ball that was just out of his reach. Takuya gave his head a shake and smiled a little while he reached behind Shinya and grabbed the soccer ball that was not out of his reach and placed it into his smiling brothers hands.  
  
"Thanks Takuya!" Shinya said with a bright smile and dashed away from the closet and his brother to bounce next to the door excitedly. Shinya waited for about five seconds before he got impatient when his brother didn't immediatly join him.  
  
"Takuya! What's taking you so long??" Shinya whined and tried to wait a little bit longer even though he knew it was useless.   
  
"I'm writing a note for Mom! I'm borrowing her cell phone cause I can't find mine!" Takuya yelled from the kitchen. It was a lie, he knew where his cell phone was but he wasn't going to be making any phone calls on it anytime soon unless his D-Scanner decided it wanted to be his cell phone again. Tkuya sighed and stuck the note on the fridge where he knew his Mother would see it before finally joining his little brother at the door.  
  
"Lets go already!" Shinya shouted happily, and bolted past Takuya as soon as he opened the door.  
  
"Wait up Shinya!" Takuya cried out as he locked the door and ran after his brother who was flying down the street laughing and dribbling the soccer ball between his feet as he went. Shinya slowled down and finally stopped letting his brother catch up. Shinya grinned at his brothers scowling face and got ready to run again.  
  
"Wanna race, Takuya?" Shinya asked, hoping that if they raced his brother would be tired enough to let him go off on his own for a little while.  
  
"If we race you're gonna lose!" Takuya warned, a small smile coming to light up his face when he realsied what his little brother was up to. He was going to try and tire him out, but now Takuya had every intention of wearing him out.  
  
"That's what you think Takuya!" Shinya said and picked up the ball before sprinting away. The park was a good five blocks away yet but Takuya would be able to run that no problem after all the running he did in the Digital World with his friends. And with Bokomon and Neemon always stirring up trouble, they had done ALOT of running.  
  
Takuya let his brother get a head start before he started to run after him. He caught up to his brother just as they reached the park and he tackled his little brother to the ground and started to wrestle with the smaller one. Shinya fought back and finally got away with a giggle and took the soccer ball in his hands and started to bounce the ball on his knees.  
  
"To tired to play Takuya?" Shinya asked with a small smug grin on his face, thinking he already knew the answer.  
  
"Ya right! Lets go Shinya!" Takuya said, an evil gleam in his eye as he began to play soccer with his little brother. They played for a while until both of them were tired of just playing soccer. Shinya, spotting some other kids demanded to be allowed to go and play with them.  
  
"Alright, but we have to leave soon, we've been here for almost two hours!" Takuya said and went to sit under a shady tree were he would be able to watch Shinya. He wasn't tired but there wasn't anything for him to do in the park. If only one of his friends were around.......then he could at least have some one to talk to. Takuya sighed and glanced at his brother quickly to make sure he wasn't in any trouble or anything before staring off into space.  
  
Something to his left flickered and Takuya shot a glance in the general direction that the flickering had come from. There wasn't anything there so what had caused the flickering?  
  
The something flickered again and this time it stayed long enough for Takuya to see what was causing the flickering. It was a patch of space that seemed to flicker in and out of reality, or at least this world because what Takuya saw was DEFINATELY not of his world. In the small spot that crackled and fizzled like snow on a TV, he could see that just behind the fizzling there was a small shop of some sort, surrounded by houses and a convieniant store.  
  
Takuya stared at the spot and blinked several times before glancing around himself to see if anyone else saw what he was seeing, but everone else in the vicinity was completely oblivious. Takuy stood up and walked over to the area that held the flickering spot. He stood there a moment longer before taking a hesitant step forward and slowly sticking his out stretched hand into the flickering spot. His hand went right through the spot as if it wasn't there, like a ghost of what could have been or maybe something to be? Takuya sisn't know and pulled his hand away from the strange sight. He turned around and took a step and bumped into Shinya who had ben standing behind Takuya, staring at him and wondering what the heck he was doing.  
  
"Uh, Takuya?" Shinya asked, not sure what to say and also thinking that he had been right in thinking that his brother was insane.  
  
"Ya?" Takuya said softly, still thinking about the strange spot behinf him.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going?" Shinya said, and blinked curiously up at his older brothers contemplative expression.  
  
"Hm, I guess so huh?" Takuya said and started to slowly make his way back through the park and to his house.   
  
The two boys walked in complete silence and just before they were about to leave the park Takuya looked back over his shoulder to see the strange spot flicker and disappear completely.   
  
"Come on Takuya!" Shinya called and waited for his older brother to catch up. There was something bothering Takuya but somehow Shinya knew that there wasn't anything he could do to help his older brother with what ever was wrong.  
  
Takuya easily caught up with Shinya, though he kept falling behind the younger boy as his mind was still trying to figure out what the strange shimmering had been and just why it had felt so wrong.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Western Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Massive white paws paced restlessly as their owner tried to figure out how to fix a very large problem that had made itself known only hours before.  
  
Baihumon growled softly to himself and continued with what he had been doing for the past three hours.   
  
Only three short hours ago, something strange had happened first in the Real World before the same problem arose in the Digital World. It hadn't even lasted more than a few minutes, but it was more than enough to upset the Sovereign digimon of the Western Quadrant.  
  
The thing that disturbed him the most was the lack of communication that he had with the other Sovereign digimon. The mirrors that connected all of the Quadrants had shattered. A truly horrible thing. Baihumon had tried to contact the other Sovereign through the other ways of communication but none of them worked. It was as if something was cutting them all off and it was worrying the great white tiger digimon immensly.  
  
Baihumon looked up from his pacing when a small digimon, a young Starmon entered the room and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Sovereign, the Great Angels have arrived" Starmon said and stood patiently waiting for an answer from one of the oldest digimon in exsistence.  
  
"Good" Baihumon said with a nod and allowed the Starmon to fetch the three digimon that he had called for.  
  
Baihumon sat down on and stared into a crystal that was built into the wall that he was facing. It was one of the many ways that the four Sovereigns used to communicate with each other. How ever, like every other device the giant crystal refused to cooperate and allow Baihumon to contact his brothers.  
  
Baihumon didn't move when his sensitive ears picked up the small noise that the three Great Angels made when they entered the room. He would wait until they addressed him and then he would explain the dire circumstances that had lead to there summoning.  
  
"Lord Baihumon?" Cherubimon ventured, not sure if the Sovereign of the West heard them enter but ever the brave one to speak or take action first.  
  
Baihumon sighed as Cherubimon took a step forward from the other angel digimon. Baihumon turned around from his staring and let his gaze settle on three of his most loyal servants.  
  
"I have a task for each of you to complete. It is most important that they are completed. There is something.......wrong with the worlds and I am at a loss as to what it actually is. I have tried to contact my brother Sovereigns, but all means of communication with them have not been working" Baihumon began slowly, waiting and watching each of the angel digimon's reactions. Cherubimon's was one of worry and fierce determination to right whatever wrong was befalling their world. Seraphimon's was one of confusion while Orphanimon's was one of confidense.  
  
The three Great Angels stood at attention and awaited the orders that would no doubt send them across the plains of the Digital World.  
  
"Cherubimon, it is you I ask to bring the Ten Legendary Warriors to my Castle. I would like for them to be here should anything happen. Seraphimon I need you to have one of the Trailmon-it doesn't matter which- at the underground station in the Real World. And lastly, Orphanimon. You must use the connection with the six Digidestined Children to bring them once again to the Digital World. I am afraid that they may have to fight for the Worlds once again" Baihumon said gravely and with that he turned back to the crystal in hopes of getting it to work. He would not tell them that the Hall of Mirrors had shattered, it would only frighten and disturb them.  
  
The Three Great Angels didn't speak as they left the presence of their Sovereign and parted ways with soft spoek words of good bye. There was much on their minds as they set about the tasks that they had been given.  
  
When he knew that the Great Angels were out of hearing range Baihumon spoke quietly to the crystal.  
  
"I only hope that this is not what I fear it to be, for if it is..........there may be nothing that anyone can do........"  
  
*~*~*~*~*Tamer's Realm, Southern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takato sighed and tried not to look like he was up to anything. It had always been rather hard to hide Guilmon from prying eyes and now he had twice as much trouble because now he had to deal with Impmon and no matter how hard he tried Impmon would not stay hidden.  
  
"We're in the Park now, you can stop sulking" Takato said to his second partner and turned down a familiar path that would lead the three of them to where they needed to be.  
  
"FINALLY!" Impmon shouted and jumped down from the lamp post he had been stand on top of while Guilmon landed beside Takato and let the white wings card fade away.  
  
The three of them were at the bottom the stairs that lead to the small old shrine that had once been Guilmon's home. Takato paused briefly and took a deep and calming breath. He didn't want to admit it but he was nervous. When he had last seen his friends they had all been grown and had changed. Not to mention that he had changed from when he had first disappeared.  
  
He was different, outside and in. Though for now he would have to play the part of his old self and hope that none of his friends thought he had gone insane.  
  
"Are we ready?" Takato asked his partners and when they both nodded silently Takato took the first step towards were he knew trouble was waiting.  
  
When the three of them reached the last step, the first thing they saw was Ryo flirting with Rika. They could all see(except Ryo) that Rika was trying very hard to restrain her anger and in Impmon's opinion, she was doing very well.  
  
The rest of the Tamers were either trying not to laugh or keeping a firm grasp on Rika when Ryo's flirting became to much for her thinning patience.  
  
Thankfully Henry noticed Takato's presence and used that to his advantage to seperate Rika and Ryo.  
  
"Takato! You're here, we can start the meeting!" Henry said loudly so that Rika would hear and stop trying to choke Ryo.  
  
"You're late Goggle-Head!" Rike shouted and with a regretful glance, let go of Ryo's neck. Rika walked to the nearest tree and leaned against it to glare off into space while the rest of the Tamers and their partners found themselves a comfortable spot to sit or stand so that the meeting could begin.  
  
"Is everyone settled?" Henry asked when everyone had stopped moving.   
  
"Obviously they're settled if they're not moving Henry!" Terriermon piped up before Henry could muffle what the small digimon wanted to say.  
  
"Terriermon........." Henry moaned and let his head fall into his hands. No matter how hard he tried, Terriermon did just NOT know when to shut up.  
  
Once the snickers from the others died down everyone was quiet and ready to start trying to figure out what had happened with Parisimon.  
  
"So...............has anybody come up with any ideas as to why those freaky digimon were able to bio-emerge?" Rika asked, her eyes closed sa she leaned against the tree. Renamon was no were to be seen but everyone knew that she was not very far away.  
  
"It doesn't make sense, and at the same time it does" Henry said and Kazu and Kenta looked confused when he said that.  
  
"Better explain better Einstien, Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum are lost again" Rika said and opened her violet eyes to see the faces of those she had spoken up for. They looked insulted and even more confused. How could someone have gotten ANY information from what Henry said.  
  
"Alright, I'll explain it better for those of us who didn't understand the first time. Since our digimon were able to come back through the barriers of the worlds, it makes perfect sense that other digimon would start to bio-emerge as well. On the other hand though, we've never had such powerful digimon come. The most that we had to deal with was the Deva's and even they were not all that powerful. The Parisimon were strong in numbers and in power. So like I said, it makes sense and at the same time it doesn't" Henry explained with a sigh and stretched out one of his legs as it started to cramp from sitting in an akward position.  
  
"I bet it was Kage" Takato whispered to himself and Impmon who was leaning against his arm while Guilmon was digging around in his old hide out.   
  
Unfortunately for Takato, Ryo and Terriermon, who were fairly close to him heard what he said and spoke up.  
  
"Who the heck is Kage?" Terriermon asked, ever curious and even more so because Takato and his partners obviously knew something that the rest of them didn't.  
  
"Uh...........Uh......." Takato stuttered while trying to come up with a suitable lie. There was no way he could tell them the truth, they would think he was crazy. And if he didn't say anything they would think that he was keeping something secret from them.  
  
"Takato had a weird ass dream, thats all" Impmon said and gave each of the Tamers the look that said 'if you say anything, your toasted'.  
  
"How come everytime Takato has a weird dream something bad happens?" Kazu said unwisely and uncrossed his arms from his chest so he could lift his visor up and out of his way of vison. Impmon looked like he was ready to Inferno Funnel Kazu all the way to hell because the boy OBVIOUSLY didn't know when to stay silent, much like an annoying rabbit digimon. But it was true though.......Takato had strangely prophetic dreams.  
  
"Cause he's psychic. And that's not true Kazu, that one time he said not to spend all of your money on digimon cards that one time and you found that super rare Imperialdramon Paladin Mode card!" Kenta said, pointing out one time that something bad didn't happen.  
  
"Yah, and then I got grounded for a week for blowing all of my money, remember? Anyways, I think we should hear this 'dream' of yours Takato. Maybe you'll actually be helpful this time" Kazu said rudely and stared at Takato, and thought about all of the times that he had told them of his strange dreams. Including the one of Rika and Renamon when they were fighting an Allomon.  
  
"........You're not gonna leave me alone are you?" Takato asked and looked around hopefully. Perhaps Rika would save him? He looked at her and stiffled a groan when he saw a glint of curiousity in her eyes.  
  
".........." Impmon was silent but he was glaring at Kazu with a fierceness that not even Rika could match.  
  
"Nope!" Terriermon chirped and almost laughed at the expression on Takato's face.  
  
Takato sighed and slowly began to tell all of the Tamers about Kage. He left out many of the things that happened because even with out the travelling to other Quadrants and meeting the Eastern and Western Digidestined the tale was mighty strange. Powers and evil humans. Years passing for all but the six chosen. Yup, they were gonna think he was crazy just for explaining who Kage was.  
  
Takato finally finished and waited for a responce from someone but everyone was strangely silent.  
  
"That. Was the craziest thing I have EVER heard" Kazu summed up and graced Takato with a long disbelieving stare.  
  
"Craaazziieest!" Guadromon trilled, and side stepped a smack that Kazu had aimed at him. He was quite used to this by now and had developed excellent dodging skills.  
  
"What did you eat before you went to bed last night? Cause whatever it was sure gave you a messed up dream!" Terriermon chuckled and hopped up into the tree that Henry was sitting under so that said Tamer could not pull on his ears for saying what was on his mind.  
  
"You really are crazy Goggle-Head" Rika said and turned away from the others so they could not see the light blush that covered her cheeks when she thought of the time Takato had told her that he had dreamed of her.  
  
"Its just a weird dream. It doesn't matter, its not like it really happened or its going to happen, right? So back onto the topic of those Parisimon and the GrandLocomon they brought with them. Its not common for digimon to digivolve without a partner once they reach the Real World. I think that the GrandLocomon got a power boost from the Parisimon, because Calumon didn't help him digivolve. What I don't get is how the Parisimon would have been able to do that. I haven't talked to Yamaki yet but I'm going to later today. Maybe he'll have found something to explain what happened" Ryo said contemplatively while Monodramon watched jealously as Guilmon chased a butterfly.  
  
"Alright, if you find anything out from Yamaki call someone.....and we'll figure out what we can do about it" Henry said with a sigh and glanced up into the tree to see that Terriermon was still sitting on one of the branches.  
  
"I guess we can go home then?" Takato asked hopefully. He wanted to get home as soon as possible. Impmon was eyeing a tree with a mischevious smile and Takato did NOT want to explain to firefighters that his digimon partner started a forest fire.  
  
"Ya, I've had as much of Dumb and Dumber as I can take" Rika said calmly and reached into her pocket to get her sun glasses. It was getting to be a hot day and with no clouds in the sky it was quite bright.  
  
"Bye Rika!" Ryo said with a smile and watched as the other Tamers stood and stretched while Rika just ignored him. Renamon phased into view just in front of Henry causing him and Terriermon both to jump and Kazu and Kenta to scream.  
  
Takato and Impmon grinned, while they had been in Azulongmon's Temple Renamon's favorite thing to do was to phase in at unexpected times to startle who ever was in the room. It was her way of having fun, and it also trained everyone else to expect the unexpected.  
  
Everyone parted ways and soon Takato and his partners were alone at Guilmon's old hideout.  
  
"I guess we should go home to?" Takato asked his partners who were looking up at him expectingly.  
  
"Well there isn't much else we can do now is there? No one else remembers everything and if you told them what happened I don't think they would believe you. They didn't even buy that dream thing" Impmon said and put his hands behind his head while he looked up at the clear blue sky.  
  
"I guess not. It's just kinda hard to believe all that stuff happened........" Takato trailed off and closed his eyes, trying to think of a way that he could deal with it all........if only Takuya or Davis were here......Takato knew he would be able to talk to them. Impmon and Guilmon remembered what happened, but it wasn't the same.  
  
Takato sighed and slowly began walkeding home, Impmon and Guilmon trailing behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sat on his bed, his eyes distant as he thought about what had happened. Wormmon watched worriedly as Ken sat on his bed, unmoving.  
  
"Are you alright Ken?" Wormmon finally asked, his voice quiet and timid.  
  
"I'm fine Wormmon........I'm just a little tired" Ken admitted.   
  
*~*~*Mini Flash-back*~*~*  
  
Upon waking up he had discovered that he still had the symbol of Kindness on his forehead. His eyes widened and he went to go and call one of the other Digidestined. He had turned around to walk out the door only to find that he was standing in front of the phone already. If it was possible his eyes got wider as he realised what happened.  
  
He had tapped into his power and teleported.  
  
Ken swayed slightly as he felt a wave of fatigue wash over him, but he steadied himself and drew some calming breaths before picking up the phone and dialing Tai's phone number.  
  
After talking with Tai and a strange phone call to the Motomiya, Ken had walked back to his room and sat down on his bed, where he was now talking with Wormmon who was worried about him.  
  
*~*~*End Mini Flash-back*~*~*  
  
"Oh......alright....." Wormmon said and scuttled away, but not before sending a worried look in Ken's direction.  
  
Ken sighed and got up, following his partner out of his room. The others would be arriving soon and Ken wanted to be able to answer the door quickly when they came. He was still tired, but it wasn't as bad as the first time he used it. He figured it had to do with the distance and the fact that it was only the second time he had done it. Teleporting would probably get easier as he practiced.  
  
His thoughts were interupted by a sudden sharp knock at his door. Ken shook the cobwebs from his head and opened the door.  
  
Tai, Matt and Davis were all standing there with their partners at their sides.  
  
Ken motioned for them to come inside and he shut the door with a quiet click. They managed to settle down in the Living Room and Davis was the first to speak up.  
  
"Sooooo.....It really did happen.......but thats kinda obvious...Do.......should we say anything?" Davis asked, he was quiet like the rest of the chosen and digimon that were there.  
  
"I told Kari but she thought I was talking about some crazy dream I had. If all of us talked about it none stop they would either believe us......or they would say we were crazy and ignore us. It would create tension among all of us" Tai said, speaking with unusual insight as he stretched and locked his hands together behind his head.  
  
".......Don't ever do that again Tai" Matt finally said looking at Tai while Tsunomon and the other digimon slowly began to inch away from their Digidestined Partners.  
  
"Do what?" Tai asked innocently.  
  
"Go all deep and insightful on us. Its scary" Matt said and stood up to grab Tsunomon who was leading the other digimon towards the kitchen in an attempt to stalk some sort of food.  
  
"......." Tai just glared at his blonde friend while Ken and Davis tried not to laugh.  
  
"....Anyway, Tai is right. What are we going to DO though?" Ken asked motioning to his forehead and Davis' where the symbols were still sitting.  
  
"Nothing.....June didn't say anything except that my freaky 'birthmark' was glowing and she demanded to know what I did to it" Davis said and ran hid hand over the mark of Miracles.  
  
"Wait a minute! You're power was ACTIVE?! Wouldn't we have noticed something I dunno miraculous?!" Matt shouted and stared wide eyed at Davis who just shrugged.  
  
"I guess...but it could have been something in the Digital World or maybe even in another Quadrant for all I know. I don't have any control over it" Davis said with a shrug.  
  
"Right.......I guess we should all head home then? There wasn't really much to talk about that we couldn't have said over the phone but its better than playing phone tag and running the risk of Kari or T.K hearing something and thinking that we're all crazy" Tai said and stood to grab his partner who was tryng to hop up onto a counter.  
  
Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, Davis and Veemon all left the Ichijoji house and Ken and Wormmon retreated to Ken's room before Ken's Mom came home from her grocery shopping.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*  
  
GenAI stood still as a large dragon digimon hovered above. This dragon was none other than Azulongmon, Sovereign of the Eastern Quadrant. Azulongmon had requested GenAI's presence and now the servant of the great Eastern Sovereign waited patiently to be told why his presence had been requested.  
  
Azulongmon looked down from where he was hovering and floated down so that he was closer to his faithful servant.  
  
"GenAI.......I have asked that you be here because something is terribly wrong. The Quadrant Mirrors, the connection to all the other Quadrants and other Realms have shattered.....And I can not contact my brother Sovereign" Azulongmon said, bringing to light what was wrong.  
  
"You must be joking!" GenAI shouted. If the mirrors that connected everything had shattered.............  
  
"I am sorry to say that I am not joking. I have reason to believe that Kage Larneth is behind all of this. With the mirrors shattered he is free to bring about his revenge" Azulongmon said, suddenly sounding old and weary.  
  
"Kage?! Is there nothing that can be done?" GenAI asked, hoping that was not so.  
  
"I am not sure......the Digidestined have triumphed over many odds that were stacked against them. But this may prove to be to much for them. While they have battled against human cruelty before they do not have the experience that the Digimon Tamers of the Southern Quadrant have. If the mirros had not shattered.....but it is a waste of time to think of what if's. Bring the Digidestined to me. I shall await their arrival at Primary Village....." Azulongmon said and rose to the sky and disappeared into a column of clouds that had started to circle.  
  
GenAI watched the spot that he had last seen Azulongmon for a moment before turning away and moving to complete his duty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittles - Well that was shorter than I intended and it took me forever to get my butt in gear and knock myself out of writers block.  
  
Dragoon - Admit it. You're lazy.  
  
Skittles - And your point is?  
  
Draoon - -_-;  
  
Skittles - Oh yah.......Dragoon?   
  
Dragoon - Yes?  
  
Skittles - You're fired.  
  
Dragoon - Okay.........WHAT?!  
  
Skittles - Byyyyyye! *tosses muse out window* He never did his job so I had to get a new muse. Its still on order though ^^ So until then I am museless in my writing. And I do the disclaimer......*sighs* Oh well....I don't own Digimon, much as I wish I did.  
  
Hmmmmmm and the quote is......  
  
Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you are abusing the priviledge - Unknown  
  
^_______^ I was thinking of my brother when I found it, can you tell?  
  
Now onto the pretty reviews............  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RayD - O_o RayD......Flamedramon is scaring me!!!! *latches onto RayD* Sank you! ^^ Get some more up for ANW, K?  
  
Azereath - Lol, slow down! Anyways....about the symbols. Everyone else besides the chosen just think that they're birth marks and that they've always had them. And don't worry about Grani! Thanks for the long review! I really appreciate it!  
  
Destinies Trek - Kewl! Thanks and I'm glad to know it helped clear a few things up!  
  
Takuya - Lol, sorry that I didn't update it so soon! I hope you liked this chapter though!  
  
Waynemon - O_O You have two muses now?! How do you survive? Thanks for the review and I hope that those two don't give you to much trouble!  
  
Black RoseL Me - Ooooooo Sugar......*munches on cookies* Glad you liked!  
  
OmnicromXR - O_O Thanks...... Hope you liked this chapter too.  
  
Hitomi No Ryu - You liked explosives don't you........*giggles* Don't you worry, the final battle against evil will come with this story, I assure you ^^ And I think you'll be glad to know that the MIB people will be showing up eventually in this fic ^__^  
  
QuestionDeca - I will! Thanks for the review!  
  
Justareader - Thanks, and I will!  
  
Dragi - Lol, glad to see that you liked it. Hope you liked this chapter just as much!  
  
Hillkid - *blinks* I did. I didn't even notice until you said something. Glad to know someone reads those things! Lol, how did you know I was gonna do that? And about the couple thing.......I don't really do couples....there might be little hints and stuff but I'm not gonna pair anybody up. I'm not good with romance. Sorry.  
  
Firehedgehog - ^^ Yep. *eats more cookies* I have many evil plans for that ^^ And Yayness! I don't care as long as its Tala/Tyson. Ya know? There isn't enough of it. Its oh so fun and evil ^^ Speaking of Beyblade and evil.....I should update Keeping away from you........   
  
Neverwhere: Chaos Mode - Thanks. I did end Missing Link rather abruptly but it was going in a way that I didn't like so I had to do something about it. Many thanks for the review!  
  
Floweramon - Glad you liked, hopefully this will get many reviews and people will like it as much as if not more than Missing Link!  
  
Destiny's Dragon - Lol, thanks!  
  
SiriusAboutMarauders - Thanks, I got the little note from LiveJournal. I hope that this fic keeps your attention!  
  
^__________^  
  
Domo arigatou for the reviews! They make me so happy! Please review and tell me watcha thought of this chapter! Don't forget to tell me to get my rear in gear and WRITE!  
  
Click da button.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	3. Taking it Slow

Authoress Note: And so it begins........the evil of me not updating frequently. *Sighs* Oh well....this chapter is gonna be a little short, I'm sorry to say...but the next chapter is when everything picks up and the action starts....I suppose I could have something happen..but it really wouldn't work for what I'm trying to do. You guys will LOVE the next chapter though....I may even shift a little of chapter four into chapter three just so its not so short. We'll have to see.   
  
Major apologies for the screw up. I was thinking Lynxmon, and I put Allomon....possibly because I was watching a MV and I saw Allomon fighting. I can't remember..anyways...yah....I meant to put Lynxmon.  
  
I don't think I need to put the legend up anytime soon and I put the ages up last time so yah...I should probably get on with the fic eh?  
  
Chapter 3 - Taking it slow  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Western Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya sighed and glanced at his D-Scanner. It had beeped at him earlier and then gone back to its normal staticy screen. He was beginning to wonder if maybe he was missing something because it had happened about an hour after the little incident in the park.  
  
Takuya groaned and got up from the couch where he had been sitting to answer the phone. It had rung five times before he finally reached it and picked it up to answer who ever was calling.  
  
"Hello?" Takuya said, not really caring who it was. He just wanted to get back to the couch so he could figure out what the heck was going on with his D-Scanner. The things didn't just beep for nothing.  
  
"Takuya, it's Kouji. Everyone has gotten a message from Orphanimon to meet up at Shabuya Station and take the elavator down to the Real World Station. So I'm just calling to make sure we all meet before so no one is late and misses the Trailmon" Kouji said all in a rush.  
  
"Whoa! What are you talking about?! I never got any message from Orphanimon! Though my D-Scanner was acting strange earlier....." Takuya muttered the last bit to himself, though since he was on the phone Kouji still heard him.  
  
"....Never mind. Just meet us at the station before you get on the elavator!" Kouji said and hung up.  
  
Takuya growled and hung the phone up. Great, now what was he supposed to do? Kouji never said what time they were supposed to meet up! He went and grabbed his hat and pulled it and his goggles on before running out of the door. Hopefully whatever it was wouldn't take to long and his Mom wouldn't notice that he had gone.  
  
As he ran down the streets he thought back to the first time he had done this. Takuya chuckled a little as he remembered the first time he had met Bokomon and Neemon at the Fire Station in the Digital World  
  
Takuya continued to run down the streets and to Shabuya Station. He reached the nearest station and pulled some money from his pockets to buy a ticket. He was glad he had enough money to buy a ticket this time. The first time he had been lucky and he had gotten a free one somehow.  
  
Ten minutes later he got off of the train on was at Shabuya Station. Now that he was there he had the time to try and think of where the others would be. Kouji hadn't said where they would meet up at the Station and Shabuya was one of the larger ones so they could be anywhere. Takuya grumbled to himself and decided that if they were going to meet up somewhere it would probably be on the first floor where they had all gotten off at when they had first returned from the Digital World.  
  
As Takuya made his way over to the elavators he thought he heard a familair voice.  
  
"Koiji! You're such and idiot! How could you forget to tell him WHERE to meet us?! Now he's probably wanderivng around the Station looking for us!"  
  
Takuya broke into a jog and turned the corner to see an odd sight. Zoe was yelling at Kouji and Kouji was cringing and trying to hide behind his twin Kouichi.  
  
Takuya waited for a few minutes but none of his friends noticed him so he decided to make himself noticed. He walked up behind Zoe who was still yelling at Kouji to tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Leave me alone Takuya! I'm busy yelling at Kouji for being stupid and not telling you where to meet us!" Zoe shouted at him.  
  
Takuya blinked and took a step back. Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea he had ever had. Zoe stopped mid rant when she realised that Takuya had found them.  
  
"Oh...hehehe...Hi Takuya! I guess you found us, eh?" Zoe said sheepishly and blushed a little when she looked around and saw that people were staring at her. Her shouting had attracted quite the crowd.  
  
"Yah, it wasn't that hard" Takuya said with a small laugh that died when Zoe glared at him.  
  
"Well since we're all here we should get going. What ever Orphanimon wanted, it sounded urgent" JP said and pressed the button to call the elavator for them.  
  
They all were silent as they waited for the elavator. None of them had expected this and they all had things to think about as the stepped on the elavator and let it take them down, far past where it should have stopped and to the Real World Station.  
  
They all stepped out of the elavator and took in a sight that they had all missed. It was the place that they had all first met. All of the tracks but one were empty. The one that wasn't held an old friend that they had all missed. It was Trailmon, the one that had taken them to the Digital World for the first time and the one that Takuya had raced with. It was WormTrailmon.  
  
"Hey! How's it going?" Takuya called to his old friend and ran over to stand next to the giant locomotive digimon.  
  
"Not bad, but I got orders to get you six to Fire Station as fast as I can! And we all know that I'M the fastest Trailmon in the Digiworld!" Worm said proudly. Takuya laughed and got on the only compartment hooked up. The others jumped on to after saying their hello's to WormTrailmon.  
  
The doors slid shut with a hiss and everyone was thrown back a little when WormTrailmon raced out of the Real World Station. The six Western Digidestined sat down on the seats closest to them and watched everything pass them.  
  
"It hasn't really been all that long has it?" JP said, speaking up as he looked at his cell phone. He wanted to be looking at it to see it change when they reached the Digital World.  
  
"Not really, but I bet lots of time has passed in the Digital World. Remember when we got back? Not even ten minutes had passed!" Kouichi reminded everyone. Kouji was sitting next to his twin and staring out the window as his friends talked.  
  
"Yah....hey Takuya! Look! We're about to pass though and into the Digital World!" Tommy said excitedly and pointed to the drop that would bring them to the Digital World. Everyone gave the drop a nervous glance and tightened their hold onto the seats. It wasn't likely that holding onto the seats would save them from a nasty ride but they were willing to try if it saved them a few bruises.  
  
"Everybody hold on!" Takuya shouted as they were thrown from their seats. Its didn't do much good and they were all soon in a pile at the center of the compartment. The ride straightened out as they neared the Fire Station and everyone groaned as they got up. At least they had saved themselves a few bruises......  
  
WormTrailmon pulled into the Fire Station with a screech as the brakes were applied and anyone who had been unfortunate enough to be standing at the time went flying. For example, JP.  
  
JP peeled himself off of the wall with a curse and glared at the wall. Why was it always him?!  
  
The doors flew open and they all got off quickly before Worm could throw them off like he had done the first time. They all stretched and pulled out their cell phones which had transformed into their D-Scanners when they had passed into the Digital World.  
  
"Takuya! Kouji! It is good to see you all!" Someone said and the six Digidestined turned to see two more old friends.  
  
"Hey Bokomon, Neemon. What are you guys doing here?" Kouji said as they all gathered together.  
  
"We are here on official business from Orphanimon! We are to bring you to the Sovereigns Castle and make sure that you board the proper Trailmon!" Bokomon said importantly and puffed out his chest a little.  
  
"Really? Cool! So how long until the next Trailmon comes?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Uh...we are not sure" Bokomon said and everyone sighed.  
  
"Then how do we know when we're supposed to go?" Takuya asked, speaking up for the first time in a little while.  
  
"We will know because a specific Trailmon is picking us up. He doesn't usually make runs.......and almost no Digimon has seen him before! It will be quite exciting to meet him!" Bokomon said exctiedly and took out his little book to show them what he knew of the Trailmon that would soon be picking them up.  
  
"Which Trailmon is that? I haven't heard anyone talk about him before!" Zoe said curiously as she studied the picture that Bokomon had flipped to.  
  
"This is DarkTrailmon, and he is veeeery mysterious" Bokomon said and closed the book with a snap and placed it back to where it had been before.  
  
"Oh, DarkTrailmon? Cool, I've met him before" Takuya said when Bokomon mentioned the name of the digimon. He hadn't seen the picture so he couldn't recognize the Trailmon.  
  
"Wow! You've met him?!" Bokomon gushed and tried to pry information out of Takuya. This continued on and on while they all waited for the Trailmon that would be taking them to the Sovereigns Castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Unknown Location*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young man of 18 paced relentlessly as he watched some of his more devious plans unfold. Unfortunately it was taking to long and he was not a patient man.  
  
He ran a hand through his spiky dark blue hair and growled quietly to himself as he stopped his pacing and just stared at the large viewing mirror that he used to make sure his orders were being followed.  
  
He was currently using the Chaos and confusion in the world to his advantage. Unlike the other Digidestined and everyone else who had participated in his little fight, he had not forgotten anything. He remembered exactly what happened and he now had an advantage over all of them. He knew what forms the Digidestined chuldrens partners would take and who would be best to fight against them.  
  
He moved away from the mirror and began to make his way down a long corridor. Since the twenty years had not passed he no longer had his magnificent Floating Crystal Fortress. He was opperating out of a large underground base, hidden deep in the Digital World of the Eastern Quadrant.  
  
He turned left and went into the large room that was in front of him.   
  
In the center of the room lay the only piece of technology that he would ever need.  
  
It was a gargantuan orb made of some sort of clear glass or crystal and inside of it data swirled in a storm of colours. The room itself had no roof and data was constantly streaming in through the large hole in the ceiling created for the purpose of allowing the data to flow in and become trapped in the orb.  
  
The young blue haired man was only after certain data and it was taking a long time to gather it all, but he had been after the old data for so long that he almost had all of it. Save the data of one digimon. The Sovereign had managed to gather his data before the blue haired man and had kept him from a very powerful ally.  
  
He would soon be able to unleash his wrath upon those who stood in his way.  
  
Soon.......soon he would have his beloved back at his side....  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai sighed wearily as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. The elevator wasn't working so he had to take the stairs. Why oh why did it have to break just as he got there? Couldn't it have waited until he was at least half way to his house and off before breaking down? But noooooooo it had to break JUST as he was about to get on. Damned elevator.........  
  
Tai opened the door with one arm and stepped in closing the door softly behind him. He let his partner down from his other arm and promptly collapsed on the floor to stare unblinkingly at the ceiling. You would think that after all the soccer he played, a few stairs would be nothing. Maybe it was because he was carrying a few extra pounds even though Koromon wayed next to nothing. Its not like he had been forced to carry Agumon.....if that had been the case he probably wouldn't have made it past the second flight of stairs.  
  
When Kari came out from her room the first thing she saw was Koromon eating an apple. The seond thing she noticed was Tai. He was back from Ken's house and sprawled across the floor, right in front of the door.  
  
"Hey Tai! Guess what? We got a message from GenAI telling us to meet him in the Digiworld! I was about to go out and get you, but since you're here we can leave!" Kari said cheerfully and pulled her brother up from the floor and began to drag him in the general direction of the computer.  
  
"So what's this all about anyway Kari?" Tai asked as Kari began calling up the program that would allow them to enter the Digital World.  
  
"Kari and the others all got an Email from GenAI telling them to meet up at Primary Village. It didn't really say anything except that Azulongmon would be there to talk to us. I think something bad must have happened for the Sovereign to contact us" Gatomon said from her perch beside the computer.  
  
"The others should be there by now so lets get a move on Tai!" Kari said and shifted the computer screen a litte and took a step back so that she was standing beside Tai and Koromon. Gatomon hopped down and stood beside her partner.  
  
"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with us...." Tai whispered to Koromon who had hopped up into Tai's arms once again. Kari had taken out her D-3 and was ready to open the portal.  
  
"Digiport open!" Kari commanded and the portal opened up and pulled in the two Digidestined and their digimon partners.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Digidestined Realm, Eastern Quadrant, Digital World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai pulled himself up off of the ground. He somehow always managed to NOT land on his feet. Maybe it was just his luck...  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Matt asked with a smirk. He lived closer to Ken than Tai so he and T.K had been one of the first ones to arrive at Primary Village.  
  
".........." Tai just glared at Matt. His glare had gotten a bit better, he had watched Rika carefully it seems.  
  
"Whatever, GenAI is talking with Elecmon and Azulongmon will be here soon" Matt said and walked away from the others, Gabumon following slowly behind. Tsunomon and Koromon had digivolved back to their rookie forms when they had crossed over into the Digital World.  
  
The Digidestined fanned out and played with the young digimon while they waited for the large dragon digimon to appear. Elecmon was talking with T.K about some of the older but still young digimon who had been newly hatched when T.K first arrived at Primary Village.  
  
The Digidestined looked up to the sky when they heard a clap of thunder. The skys had darkened with storm clouds and Elecmon began to usher all of the baby digimon into the buildings so that they wouldn't get wet. They all helped bring the young digimon in, including GenAI.  
  
There was another loud rumble of thunder as the storm seemed to get worse even though it hadn't started to rain yet.  
  
A wind picked up as the clouds seemed to sweep lower to the ground. A bolt of lightning blinded everyone momentarily and when they all looked back to where the lightning had connected with the ground there was a being that hadn't been there before.  
  
Azulongmon.  
  
The Sovereign dragon had settled on the ground and the storm clouds cleared away to leave a clear sky once again.  
  
"Azulongmon!" Davis greeted happily as the Digidestined and GenAI gathered in front of the massive dragon.  
  
"Hello young one" Azulongmon greeted Davis with a nod and turned so that he could look at all of the Digidestined at once. Azulongmon held back a sigh. They were all so young.....it was so much for children to be doing, the burden of protecting the world and standing up to things grown men and women shouldn't be faced with.  
  
Elecmon was now standing next to GenAi and he was holding two digieggs carefully in his arms. One was black with grey stripes along the sides and the other was a light yellow colour with little orange swirls all over.  
  
"I see that everything went well" GenAi said and took the two eggs from Elecmon, carefully carrying them as he walked over to stand beside Azulongmon while he watched the Digidestined who hadn't moved or spoken.  
  
"I have a something to tell you all. Something has happened but I believe it is beyond even all of your combinded strengths. However you are the only ones that can fight. I shall tell you all I know in hopes that it will aid you. Long ago, there were the Original Digidestined. The very first humans to come to the Digital World. They were each partnered with a digimon and the eight of them fought bravely against all that was thrown at them. Unfortunately during the last battle, one of the children was killed and their closest friend went insane at their death. His name is Kage and he has never left the Digital World. I beleive he is the one behind the trouble that has started to arise in the Digital World. The problems haven't escalated to anything that you as Digidestined could fix, however I wanted you to all be prepared for when things get out of hand" Azulongmon said and watched the mixed reactions of the children before him. Most of them were confused, but four of them had a strange look. They looked like they knew of what he was speaking and carried an understanding that the other eight did not.  
  
"Kage is after these two digieggs. We need you to care for them until they hatch.One is someone you know, and the other is a young girls partner. Since the girl can not take the egg herself we need you to look after it for her until the problems at Azulongmon's Temple are fixed and we can send the egg to her" GenAI said as he walked over to the Digidestined and placed the yellow egg in Tai's arms and the black in Ken's arms.  
  
"Why does Kage want these eggs?" Ken asked as he carefully cradled the egg in his arms.  
  
"We....do not know yet. I only ask that you take care of them in the Real World. It's best if they stay there were Kage can not get them. If there is a need for you to go to the Digital World, GenAI will contact you. Please do not come to the Digital World unless it is a dire emergency" Azulongmon said as clouds began to form around him and hide his body from sight. The clouds moved and when they were thin enough to see through the Digidestined could see that Azulongmon was gone.  
  
The Digidestined were silent as what they were told soaked in. They had just been told that they were not to set foot in what to them was their second home. They were in shock. The digimon were devasted. It didn't matter to them that there was a reason they were asked not to come to the Digital World, what mattered to them was that they were essentially banned from seeing their home.  
  
"I guess we should start heading back, huh?" Davis said quietly and the others nodded, not really feeling like speaking.  
  
The twenty-four of them marched silently towards the T.V that would bring them back to the human world and close the promise that they had made with Azulongmon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Tamers Realm, Southern Quadrant, Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takato sighed happily and glanced upwards to the evening sky. The sun was just beginning to set, and beginning to paint the sky in a kaleidoscope of colours. He and his partners had just finished having supper and they were all pleasntly full. It was the perfect evening, sitting out of the balcony with his partners and just relaxing.   
  
Except something was bothering him, making him restless. He needed to get out on his feet and walk around. Maybe that would help. Takato got up from where he had been sitting and opened the patio door to step into his room.  
  
"Where you goin?" Impmon asked lazily from his spot on the roof.   
  
"I dunno, I'm kinda restless and I was thinking of going for a walk. Do you guys want to come with me?" Takato asked his partners. It was starting to get late so not many people would be out milling about the park.  
  
Guilmon looked down from the sky to blink curiously at Takato before saying a quiet no and going back to watching the sky change colours.  
  
"I guess I should go with ya, I mean you need someone to protect you and if Pine-Apple head isn't gonna do it I guess its gotta be me" Impmon said and leapt down from the roof and stepped inside. Takato closed the door, leaving it open and inch so Guilmon could get inside easily if he got cold or bored of watching the sky.  
  
Takato and Impmon were in the park and the sun was still setting. It was a little cool but just pleasantly so. This was what he needed, Takato thought. The peace and quiet but he had needed to be moving.  
  
It's to bad Takato's peace and quiet was interuptedby an explosion of light and fog.  
  
"It's a Digital Field!" Takato shouted and pulled his goggles down so he could see easly through the fog that not surrounded him and his partner. Takato grabbed his D-Arc, ready for whatever came through. A patch of the fog cleared revealing the digimon that had managed bio-emerge into the Real World.  
  
"Floramon?! This sweet little digimon will show you just what it can do with its Rain of Pollen and Stamen Rope attacks!" Takato said, reading off what his D-Arc projected for him.  
  
"A rookie?! A rookie managed to get through to the real world?! That's just sad!" Impmon shouted angrily as he fumed the Floramon get ready to attack. Just a bit more data and Floramon could digivolve!  
  
"Rain of Pollen!" Floramon shouted and threw her arms forward, allowing the pollen to fly out at Impmon. Impmon however, had beaten much stronger digimon in his rookie form so he easily dodged the pathetic attack.  
  
"Stamen Rope!" Floramon shouted out, this time a little more desperate to hit her target. The rope whips slammed down on the spot where Impmon had been a few seconds ago. The sidewalk pavement cracked under the pressure of the attack and Impmon got fed up with the weakling.  
  
"Inferno Funnel!" Impmon said, summoning a giant fireball that smacked into Floramon, knocking her down and lighting her stamen ropes on fire.  
  
"AH! AH! AH! Put it out, put it out, put it out!" Floramon screamed frantically while she waved her arms around trying to put out the flames.  
  
"Uh......Impmon...maybe you should help her?" Takato suggested as he pulled out a card and got ready to slash it.  
  
"She attacked me first!" Impmon protested, but he WAS starting to get sick of the Floramon's screams for help.  
  
"Impmon!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Fine, fine! Swipe already!" Impmon said and got ready for whatever Takato was about do.  
  
"Digimodify! Hydro Pressure Activate!" Takato shouted as he slide the card through the slot for Impmon. The card glowed with power as Takato brought it back to hold carefully while he watched his second partner use the power of the card.  
  
"Let's see what this'll do! Hydro Pressure!" Impmon shouted and summoned a huge glob of water. Its raised from the ground much like his fireball and splattered into Floramon, putting out the flames.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Floramon cried out and promptly glomped Impmon.  
  
"ACK! Get off me!" Impmon squawked and pried himself free of the overly friendly Floramon.  
  
"I'm SO sorry I attacked you! How can I make it up to you?" Floramon asked and once again tried to hug Impmon.  
  
"Stop hugging me for one!" Impmon shouted and pulled out of her grasp.  
  
"Okay!" Floramon chirped and stood beside Impmon happily waiting for him to tell her what he wanted he to do.  
  
"I think it would be best if you just stayed in the park. Maybe tomorrow you can look for a partner" Takato suggested as the fog from the Digital Field began to fade into nothing.  
  
"A.....P....pa..partner?" Floramon stuttered, her eyes widening at the thought.  
  
"Uh...yah?" Takato replied shakily.  
  
"That would be amazing! That's what every digimon dreams of! Having a partner to help make them stronger!" Floramon said dreamily and started to daydream about having a partner all her own.  
  
"Come on, we know a place you can stay for the night where no one will bother you" Takato said and snapped the Floramon out of her daydream.  
  
"Really? How come you guys are being so nice? No one in the Digiworld would EVER do something like this! It would just be easier to delete them and take their data!" Floramon said, suddenly slightly suspiscious.  
  
"I guess thats just the way we are. And we aren't in the Digiworld, this is the Real World" Takato said and Impmon nodded while the two began to slowly make their way to Guilmon's old hide out so Floramon couls stay there the night.  
  
"Wow! I still can't believe I managed to make it to the Real World!" Floramon whispered to herself as she followed the two guys around the park. The three of the stopped in front of the damaged old shed.  
  
"Eh...sorry its in such bad shape but my partner Guilmon was a little over enthusiastic when he lived here. Oh! And be careful of the portal down the right tunnel! It goes back to the Digital World!" Takato said, warning her of the portal and anything else that could be potentially dangerous.  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here!" Floramon said and waved good bye as Takato and Impmon left to go home.  
  
Takato and Impmon were halfway home when something else happened.  
  
The sidewalk and everything in front of them wavered, like looking through a wave of intense heat.  
  
Everything began to fizzle and meld together.  
  
"Impmon, what the heck is going on?!" Takato asked as everything began to swirl together and fizzle. It felt like he was spinning around and around.  
  
"Like I'm supposed to know?! Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick!" Impmon groaned and held his stoamch as the world around them continued to spin and swirl and fizzle uncontrollably.  
  
"Impmon....." Takato called out to his partner, just as he collapsed.   
  
"Takato!" Impmon shouted out, his worry overcoming his nausea. Everything seemed to be closing in on him as he managed to stagger over to the collapsed boy before he to collapsed, unconscious.  
  
Since they were unconscious they weren't able to witness the strange phenomenon that would be the beginning of theirs and everyone else greatest adventure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittles - Well that went a bit differently than planned but it all worked out in the end! And once I got my new muses and actually started writing it got done like super fast Yaaaaay! ^^ So may I introduce my two new muses! Yusuke Urameshi and Beelzebumon!  
  
Yusuke - Yay*is all sarcastic*  
  
Beelzebumon - Can we go now?  
  
Skittles - Nooooooooooooo! Well, yah actually ^^; You just have to do the disclaimer first!  
  
Yusuke - You do it.  
  
Beelzebumon - If it shuts you up.......Skittles the Sugar Fairy does not own digimon for if she did there would be mounds of yaoi and other strange thins.  
  
Skittles - Yup ^.^ You're free to go for now!  
  
Yusuke and Beelzebumon - FREEDOM! *runs away*  
  
And the pretty pretty shiny quote!  
  
Dance as if no one were watching, Sing as if no one were listening, And live life eachday as if it were your last.  
  
I love that quote and I take it to heart.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Azereath - Yah, ehehehe...oh well ^^ I tried to put a bit more action into this chapter and it really picks up after this one! Thanks for the review!  
  
Dragi - Thanks so much! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
RayD - Yes, I fired my muse and I hired a new one! Yay! He finally came in the mail! I know that I make a few mistakes, but I don't have spell or grammer check oh well. Sorry I didn't hire Dragoon, back but oh well. ^^  
  
Destiny's Dragon - Thanx, I will try!  
  
Digi fan - Thanks!  
  
Bloodykitsune - O_o SO THATS why it took so long to get my new muse and this new chapter up!  
  
Sari - Yes, it is a sequel to Missing Link  
  
Knight of the Staff - Lol, thanks. And that's MY word! Lol, the thing on Impmon is that he went to see Ai and Mako but he never became their partner. During the fight with the D-Reaper, when he's in blast mode, and falls he becomes Takato's partner. So basically everything else happened. ^^ Does that clear things up? Thanks for the review!  
  
OmnicronXR - Uh, yah...I don't feel stupid! But yah, I'm going to use they're dubbed names mostly but for the digimon I will mostly use the japanese names. Its easier that way. Thanks for the review though!  
  
Ebony Darkcloud - Lol, thanks for the review! I hope you liked the update!  
  
SiriusAboutMarauders - I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And the insanity SHALL continue! Yay!  
  
Waynemon - Lol, ^^ I think I should hide now.....  
  
Hillkid - Okay, okay its not that I CAN'T so romance, its just that its not really my thing and adding romance intpo this mix would just be to much for me to handle. ^_^ Thanks ever so for the review!  
  
Hitomi no Ryu - Lol, they are. Old Fluffy?! Fluffy?! O_o You named you're bazooka....fluffy *shakes head* Thats like calling a rabid pitbull Mittens or something. Lol, I hope that you manage to get them all. If I really need someone I can dress someone up in a black suit and pretend they're MIB. Thanks for the review!  
  
Takuya - Thanks, I always love the compliments!  
  
QuestionDeca - Yup. Utter Chaos....Mwahahaha! Its just SO much fun! And you're welcome!  
  
EqHorseLady - Thanks ^^  
  
Goggle Head Girl - YAY! *eats cookies* Thanks alot for the review! I hope this chapter was good to!  
  
Thank you everyone for the reviews! They really help keep me going and appreciate anything you guys have to say!  
  
ReVeIw PlEaSe! Review please! 


	4. What's going ON!

Authoress Note: Yah, yah I know. I should update more and make everything a little less confusing. But then again thats not really my style. I've been saying that this is were the story sort of picks up and it is. So hopefully this won't confuze you any more and I can really start writing! ^^ And as a side note - Kage is insane, absolutely insane. This is why he is doing what is doing. More will be revealed as to WHY he is insane. Probably not til a few chapters later though. ^^ I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! And hopefully writers block will stop being so friendly with me.  
  
-Last chapter I made another mistake . In the Eastern Quadrant, there were only 22 people. I accidently added Mimi and Palmon to the mix. Sorry about that, shes still in America. My bad.  
  
Chapter 4 - What is going ON?!  
  
*~*~*~*~*%$#@ &^@#%$,Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
Impmon groaned and opened his eyes, blinking as he realised he was staring at the clear night sky. The stars twinkled at him as if taunting him with some unknown secret. He wondered for a brief moment why he was lying on the ground staring at the sky when he suddenly remembered.  
  
He and Takato had been on their way home after dropping off the Floramon that had bio-emerged at Guilmon's old hideout. But they hadn't made it home.....everything had gotten strange and it had all merged together, twisting and turning.....  
  
Impmon bolted upright and looked around worriedly. His gaze settled on his Tamer who was still unconscious. He had to get the boy up....and then they would have to figure out what happened. Was it some new threat from the Digital World?  
  
Impmon stood shakily and tottered over to Takato, his few steps wobbily and uncertain. He legs felt like they were made of jello or something....  
  
Impmon poked Takato in the side. He hoped that the boy would wake up easily. He could be IMPOSSIBLE to wake sometimes.   
  
Impmon continued poking Takato, not really looking at the boy but at his surroundings. Everything seemed to be the same....only there wasn't a giant soccer field beside the kids equipment before. Nore was there a gaint oak tree....WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!  
  
He wanted more than ever to wake his Tamer. Takato probably wouldn't have any answers but Impmon wanted to have his Tamer awake to reasure him. Not that he would ever say that ALOUD of course.   
  
He was starting to get frustrated and was about a second away from setting the kid on fire, Tamer or not when Takato shifted and made a small uncomfortable noise. Takato's eyes slowly opened and Impmon leaned over to look at his Tamer. This however, turned out to be a mistake.  
  
"ACK! Impmon! Don't do that!" Takato shouted, his hand over his heart as he tried to calm it down from the small fright that he had gotten. He had NOT been expecting his second partner to be leaning over him like that! He glared at Impmon while his pulse slowed down to normal and Impmon just huffed angrily.  
  
"I don't suppose you know when the park suddenly got a few new additions?" Impmon asked when his Tamer was done being stupid. Takato stood up and blinked at Impmon. What was he talking abo.....  
  
Oh.  
  
Nevermind..............  
  
Takato stood still as he looked at the changes that had over come the park. The trees that still hid Guilmon's old hideout were still there and so was all the playground equipment, but now there was a large soccer field beside the equipment with large bleachers. And in between the flield and the equipment was a towering tree. It looked to be perfect for climbing. Takato looked passed everything else to see that the city itself had also changed. There were buildings were there had been none before, and some where smaller than they used to be while others were taller and bigger. It was veeeeery strange. Almost as if someone had mashed three different cities together.  
  
"What happened?!" Takato asked the air in hopes that maybe it would have some answers for him.  
  
"You think I know?" Impmon retorted and crossed his arms over his chest, blocking people from seeing the top half of the evil smiley face on his stomach. Not that he meant to do that of course.  
  
"I know....but I was hoping that someone might have some answers...." Takato explained. He was pretty sure that no one else was around and even if someone was around its not like they were likely to have any answers for the two.  
  
"Talk to the other Tamers later, we should get back before your Mom freaks on us. Or before Guilmon does something stupid" Impmon said and started walking back to where they hoped there home still lay.  
  
*~*~*~*~*&^#$@ ^$#@&#%%, Digital World, Eastern Section*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were all standing in front of the T.V, not wanting to open the portal that would bring them home but knowing they had no choice. They were more reluctant to leave because a little while ago a strange wave of energy or something had passed through the Digital World.   
  
They didn't know how the Digital World had been affected and they all wanted to check everything and make sure that nothing was wrong.   
  
"Come on you guys, we should get out of here. Whatever that was I didn't like the feel of it and we all know that when something affects the Digital World, it usually spreads to the Real World to" Sora said and everyone nodded their agreement, but that didn't mean that they were any big hurry to leave.  
  
"Alright, lets stop putting this off. We have a job to do whether we like it or not" Ken said, cradling the digiegg in his arms carefully. Wormmon sat on his shoulder watching everything from his perch. Tai held on to the egg that he had been given carefully. Something wasn't sitting right with him but he was staying strangely quiet.  
  
"Right, Digiport open!" Yolie said clearly and smiled sadly when she felt the pull of the portal. There was the familiar flash of light as they were pulled into the between of the two worlds. However something was different this time. Usually they were never between long enough to really see anything, and even when they were it had never looked anything like this.  
  
There were numbers and symbols flying past them and none of the other Digidestined or their partners were floating the same way. Streams of data flew about them and track for some sort of train was to their left. The track was the only thing that wasn't moving.   
  
Above them was a bright blue sphere that was pulling them all closer to what they hoped was the Real World.  
  
They were all thrown into the sphere of light and they closed ther eyes to block out the blinding light. It felt like they were flying and falling all at once. It was quite the experience. Unfortunately they opened there eyes to find out that they were falling, right onto a boy of about 13.  
  
The boy looked up when he heard a shout above him. What he saw startled him so much that he was frozen to the spot that he was standing upon. They collided with the boy and the ground none to gently. Tai and Ken both curled around the Digieggs to protect them from the harsh landing.  
  
There was much groaning as they all slowly got up. Their partners were all helping the human children up and they were all finally standing. The boy that they had landed on however was still on the ground. He was sitting there staring at the kids that had appeared out of no where to use him as a landing pad.  
  
"Tai?! Davis?! Ken?! Matt?!" The boy shouted, his eyes still wide as he continued to stare at the Digidestined. A small digimon appeared at the boys side and helped him up. The little digimon was obviously a virus with short purple fur and had a sort of evil looking smiley face on his stomach.  
  
The Digidestined were also staring at the boy. He was sort of odd looking but thats not the reason four of the Digidestined were staring the way they were. They were staring because they knew the boy that they had crashed into.  
  
"Takato?!" Tai, Ken, Davis and Matt all in unison.   
  
*~*~*~*~*&#$%# &^@#%#@~!, Digital World, Western Section*~*~*~*~*  
  
Takuya looked out the window of the train compartment as he tried to think of what that wave thing had been. It had appeared right before the smokey fog from DarkTrailmon had strated to seep forward telling them all that he would be there soon.  
  
No one had really though much of it, just thinking it had been something else that DarkTrailmon had done. Takuya however, knew differently. He had met DarkTrailmon before and he knew that all Dark did was bring lots of creepy fog to help cover himself from prying eyes.  
  
They were getting closer to the Castle and Takuya was soon forced to think of other things. Things like why they were being called to the Digital World, why hadn't they gotten their spirits back? So many questions burned in Takuya's mind as they finally pulled to a stop in front of the looming Castle.  
  
Waiting for them was Orphanimon herself. The large Angel digimon stood straight and tall as she waited for the Digidestined to venture off of the train.  
  
The eight of them slowly got off of Dark Trailmon who immediatly disappeared into a dense fog leaving the Digidestined children and their two close friends alone with the Great Angel digimon who had summoned them to the Digital World.  
  
"Welcome back to the Digital World, Digidestined. I am sorry that you have been called here yet again, but it is absolutely nessasary The Sovereign himself has requested you for some reason. I only hope that it is not as serious as he lets on...." Orphanimon stated calmly, not letting her worry shine through to her face.  
  
They all fidgeted nervously as the followed the Angel digimon into the looming Castle. As they got closer they noticed that many digimon of the rookie level were chatting amoungst themselves excitedly. Zoe wondered just what was happening to have caused them all to gossip like they were.  
  
None of the digimon talked to them as they were lead further and further into the Castle. Orphanimon stopped them in front of a large set of doors.  
  
"Lord Baihumon will see you in a moment" Orphanimon said and opened the door quickly and shuting it just as quickly so that the Digidestined could not see what was inside the room.  
  
"Sheesh, what's with Orphanimon?" JP said, leaning against the white walls beside the large and impressive doors.  
  
"It seemed like she was nervous for some reason......I wonder why?" Tommy asked as he stared at the spot that they had all last seen the angelic digimon.  
  
"It's probably because of that digimon she was talking about, Baihumon" Kouichi said, moving closer to his twin while Takuya moved away from his friends. He had a bad feeling about everything. He knew something had happened but he couldn't figure out what was wrong.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to when he was on Dark Trailmon, and to when he and the other chosen had last seen each other.  
  
They were no longer in the Northern Quadrant, but the Western. So what would the Sovereign be like? And why was he calling them? What could they, as Digidestined do that the Great Angels or 10 Legendary's could not?  
  
Takuya never got to finish his train of thought because it was promptly interupted by the large wooden doors opening to invite the Digidestined into the room.  
  
Bokomon and Neemon both watched nervously as their six friends stepped forward to meet one of the most powerful digimon in the Quadrant. They followed slowly and silently, jusr watching everything play out.  
  
The first thing that they all noticed was the fact that the Ten Legendary Warriors were all standing together near Cherubimon. They were alive, not just the shadows that they had been when Takuya and the others left the Digital World. Takuya assumed that they had been reborn in the Town of Beginning.   
  
Seraphimon and Orphanimon were standing together, a little off to the left of a giant white tiger digimon. The tiger digimon had purple stripes and wore armor on his paws. Around his waist there was a circle of yellow data sphere's (digicores). The massive and obviously powerful digimon turned to look at them with ruby eyes. After staring at the silent Digidestined for a few seconds, the digimon took a few steps toward them so that he was facing them.  
  
"Welcome Digidestined" Baihumon spoke softly, something that the human children had not expected.  
  
"Er...Hi......" Kouji said, speaking for all of them when none of the other children spoke up.  
  
"I am sorry that you were summoned to the Digital World once again. There are matters that only you can acomplish with the assistance of the Ten Legendary Warriors. I had hoped that you would never again be called to help protect the Digital World, but alas my great warriors can not face this new problem alone. With your help they shall surely triumph" Baihumon said, bowing his head slightly in apology.  
  
"Okay......but WHY do you need our help. Shouldn't the Legendary Warriors or the Great Angels have more than enough power to help you with whatever?" Takuya asked the mighty Sovereign who stood still before the Digidestined.  
  
Baihumon sighed. He knew that one of them would eventually ask the question......  
  
"The Great Angels are not all powerful, and they hold many duties that keep them busy. These duties are little more than trivial chores that are needed to be completed daily, but never the less they need to be completed. The Legendary Warriors however....they can fight. They are no where near as strong as they are when they fight with you human children though. Your bond of friendship strengthens them, allowing you to merge with them to become far more powerful than either of you could on your own" Baihumon said, and shifted restlessly. He was not used to sitting still for long, or even being inside for that matter.  
  
"Okay...so that answers that question....But then WHY are we needed to fight? Is Lucemon trying to destory the world again?" Tommy asked fearfully. He really didn't like the little angel rookie, not after what he tried to do.  
  
"No, Lucemon is playing with some other rookie digimon at the moment" Baihumon chuckled. Lucemon was so innocent and child like, even for a rookie. It was hard to imagine that the poor little thing had been so tainted by the darkness and pulled into insanity.  
  
"Then what ARE we doing here?!" Zoe snapped angrily. She was quite sick of not getting the answers and even though she was happy to see old friend and the Digiworld again, it did not mean that she wanted to go back to fighting.  
  
"You are here to stop whatever disturbed the Digital World a few hours ago. I would not have summoned you unless I thought it was completely necessary for you six to be here" Baihumon explained and got up to pace the room restlessly. Out of the Four Sovereigns, he was the second youngest and a competent warrior. He was never one to stay in one place for long, including his own Section of the Digital World. (A/N, theres a hint there for what just happened...^_~)  
  
"So you're basically telling us that you have NO CLUE as to WHY we're going to be traversing across the Digital World?!" Zoe shouted angrily at the very big and very powerful digimon.  
  
"No, no......I do not know if you know, but the Digital World is divided into 4 different Sections. Each Section has a Sovereign and chosen warriors to help fight and protect it. To keep in contact with each other, we Sovereign many ways to comunicate with each other since we are never all in the same Section at once. A little while back all means of communication with my brethern was disconnected. I need you to scout the borders of the Western Section, for any humans. There should be no other humans in the Digital World other than you." Baihumon said as he continued to pace back and forth, the Great Angels watching with amusement. They knew that their Sovereign was not used to explaining his motives for anything, none of the Sovereign were. They liked to watch the chosen flounder a little.  
  
".....So you're telling me that you dragged us all the way over here to run around the Digital World looking for who knows what?" Kouichi asked skeptically, hands on his hips as he spoke.  
  
"....." Baihumon had no answer for the child of darkness.  
  
"Awesome! We can relax for a while!" Tommy chattered excited at the thought of seeing old friend since they weren't on any life saving sort of mission.  
  
Baihumon nodded a goodbye and stealthily made his way out of his castle as fast as he could, leaving the Digidestined to the Legendary Warriors and the Great Angels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*Unknown Location*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kage smiled to himself. It was a not a good smile. It was dark and it didn't help that the light of insanity was in his eyes either. It made him look quite frightening, like one of those people that weren't meant to smile.  
  
His plans were coming together.  
  
All the data was collected and soon he would have a new army in all of the foes that the Digidestined had defeated. It was a shame that he could not use the Southern Sovereign's Deva servants, and there was nothing left of the D-Reaper so it was out as well. And the Northern, now Western Digidestined's only real foe was a little angel rookie who had been tainted. Perhaps he could reaquaint the rookie to the darkness?  
  
Kage decided that he would try. It would make the upcoming confrontation with the Chosen oh so much more fun.  
  
And then he would defeat them and bring forth the true power of Chaos. Kage would finally be able to bring back his Lara, the original wielder of Chaos....  
  
Yes, it was all coming together.  
  
He smiled again.  
  
He could feel the rip in the fabric tear further.....His smile grew.  
  
*~*~*~*~*%$#@ &^@#%$,Real World*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Takato, Tai, Davis, Ken, and Matt all demanded loudly as the four Digidestined pointed at the Tamer and said Tamer pointed back at the four Digidestined while the rest of the Digidestined and their partners just stood there blinking and looking pretty.  
  
Everyone started talking at once and they were all interupted by a small virus digimon who was not to pleased with some of the things that had come from the mouths of a few of the Eastern Digidestined.  
  
"Shut up! All of you's!" Impmon snarled. He had a head ache and NONE of them were making it any better.  
  
Silence quickly rained down upon the large group of teens as some of them staring at the small rookie in shock.  
  
"You's guys can move deeper inta the park where people WON'T stare at us while we can figure out whats goin on. Alright?" Impmon said slowly, making sure each of them understood him. He tapped his foot impatiently when none of them moved.  
  
"C'mon, we can't stand around here forever. Little guy is right" Davis said, motioning for everyone to follow the Tamer and his partner.   
  
The Digidestined followed silently, each a turmoil with their own thoughts like:  
  
'Who is that kid?'  
  
'He's cute! I wonder if he would go out with me?' (bet you can't figure out who THAT is)  
  
'Why do Tai and Matt seem to know him?'  
  
'Can we trust them?'  
  
'Where are we? This park doesn't look familair'  
  
'Where's Guilmon? Shouldn't he be with Takato?'  
  
'Why is Takato in our Quadrant?'  
  
The Digidestined were so deep in their thoughts that they didn't notice immediatly when Takato and Impmon stopped.   
  
Kari, who had been walking in the front of the group closest to Takato bumped into him. Gatomon glared at the purple rookie beside the strange boys side. She didn't trust him for some reason. He just seemed to rub her the wrong way.  
  
"Alright, no one will bug us here" Takato said, turning around to face the Digidestined who were looking at their surroundings. He had brought them to Guilmon's old hideout, as it was hidden away from the rest of the park.  
  
"Alright. First things first. Who are you? And when did you become a Digidestined?" Sora asked for the rest of the Digidestined because Tai, Matt, Davis and Ken obviously already knew the boy.  
  
"Well, I'm Takato and this is my partner Impmon. My other partner is Guilmon, he's at home right now. I'm a digimon Tamer, not a Digidestined. I know who you guys are so my question is how did you get here? I thought that you had to have a Sovereign send you through Quadrants" Takato asked the large group in front of him.   
  
Impmon eyed all of the human Digidestined for a moment before leaving Takato to them. Takato would be better able to eplain things and to talk to the other humans. He, however wanted to check on the Floramon who they had let stay at Guilmon's old hideout. Impmon disappeared into the hut and Gatomon watched him with narrowed eyes. The rookie was up to something, she just knew it.  
  
"What are you talking about? We just came back from the Digiworld!How did you end up in our Quadrant?" Ken asked, Wormmon on his shoulder and digiegg in his arms.  
  
"I have a better question. How do you know Davis and Ken?" Cody asked calmly while Armadillomon looked around.  
  
"Oh uhh......uh...uh...um...." Takato stuttered, trying to think of something intelligent to say.  
  
"We met him a while ago...At uh...the park....yah that's it..." Davis said and Veemon refrained from smacking his partner.  
  
'Good one Davis.....Now they'll never think you're insane. Nope.' Veemon thought while the rest of the Digidestined eyeballed his partner.  
  
"Davis is that truAH!" Kari said to Davis only to yelp in suprise as a yellow fow digimon appeared out of NOWHERE to stand next to Takato. Impmon had rushed out when Kari had yelped only to see that is was just Renamon. But there was no doubt in the small rookie's mind that she was there for a reason, OTHER than to try and scare everyone out of their minds.  
  
"I sensed a bio-emerge earlier. I take it that you dealt with it?" Renamon calmly asked the only Tamer present.  
  
"Yah, it was just a Floramon and she calmed down so we didn't have to delete her. She's in Guilmon's old hideout. Is something the matter Renamon?" Takato asked, a frown appearing on his face. Renamon was never far from Rika and if the two of them were out and about something had to have happened other than the small bio-emerge that he and Impmon had dealt with over an hour ago.  
  
A few of the Digidestined who had been listening in on the coversation stiffened when Takato mentioned deleting a digimon.  
  
"Rika's D-Arc went off about 20 minutes ago and I could have sworn I felt something large bio-emerge...but if you were in the park the entire time...." Renamon trialed off as she tried to figure out what could have triggered her senses and Rika's D-Arc like that.  
  
"Hey Fox Face, they came from the Digiworld, would that have done it?" Impmon said, pointing at the Digidestined and Digimon behind the tall fox rookie.  
  
Renamon's bright blue eyes narrowed as she gave each child and digimon partner a once over.  
  
"Perhaps....when did so many Tamers appear?" Renamon asked, curiousity over coming the normally very hard grip she had over herself.  
  
"What's a Tamer? Is it like a Digidestined? Do you use a Digivice? What does bio-emerge mean? I've never seen digimon like you two before. What level are you at?" Izzy fired question after question at the three standing in front of them all. While they had been talking, Izzy had taken to setting his laptop up and was now questioning the three of them for all they were worth.  
  
"Back off Computer-Boy" A chilling female voice said icily. A pretty girl walked over to stand next to the fox digimon, all the while glaring at the Digidestined.  
  
Kari bit back a comment about how it was rude to call people names when she saw the hard violet eyes glare at her. Gatomon tensed at her side. The girl reminded her of the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"So Ms. Digimon Queen arrives. Was beginnin to think you weren't gonna show yer face" Impmon said with a smirk. He knew JUST what to say to rile Rika and Renamon up.  
  
"Shut it. Something's in the park and its gonna leave everything peaceful for long so lets get going and finish it off before whatever it is does some damage" Rika said, a smirk on her face when she saw the horrified looks on the other kids faces.  
  
"Are you up for searching around the park for what you think may be a digimon that may not even exsist?" Takato asked his partner who just shrugged. If it would get him away from the dozen or so idiots who were giving the four of them strange looks.  
  
"We're coming with you!" Yolie shouted defiantly, mentally daring them to tell her that they couldn't come. She wanted to stop them if they were going to be deleting any digimon.  
  
"Whatever" Rika replied while she inwardly cursed. Who the hell did these people think they were? They were just going to slow her and Renamon down. Oh well....she could let Goggle-Head deal with them.  
  
While Rika stalked off to unknown parts of Shinjuku Park, Tai, Matt, Davis, Ken and their partners were having a small conversation as they followed Rika and Takato from the small building and out around the park.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense. We came back from the Digiworld, OUR Digiworld, but we ended up here" Tai muttered to himself. He was so confused.   
  
"Could we have crossed Quadrants somehow on the way from our Digiworld to our Real World?" Matt said, speaking up while Gabumon kept staring at something in the distance.  
  
"It's possible but I doubt that is what happened" Ken said as he shifted the digiegg in his arms.  
  
"Then what happened?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I don't know. We should talk to Takato some more, when the others aren't around" Davis said and sped up a little so he was walking next to Takato and Impmon.  
  
Veemon was about to speak up when Gomamon jumped off of Joe's shoulder to land on the shore of a pond that they were passing.  
  
"Gomamon...?" Joe asked, turning away from the Digidestined and two Tamers to see what his partner was up to.  
  
"Grrr! There's something under the water! I think it's a digimon!" Gomamon said, continuing to growl at the water which had started to ripple and bubble as if something was rising from the bottom of the pond.   
  
The Digidestined all gathered around the pond while Takato and Rika readied their D-Arc's and their partners tensed, ready for anything.  
  
Except the thing that rose out of the water not a second later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Skittles: Oh, oh oh! I did SO not mean to end it there, but it just had cliffie written all over it! SORRY!  
  
Yusuke: You do know you haven't posted in like two and a half months?  
  
Skittles:Um, oops? Ehehehehe.... ^^; Sorry it took so long people, but I got major bad writers block for digimon. Had some awesome ideas for other things though.....  
  
Yusuke: Right, and thats why you're just pouring out with the fics.  
  
Beelzebumon: That's because she was grounded for the longest time.  
  
Skittles: Quiet you.  
  
Yusuke: Skittles never owned Digimon, doesn't now and never will. *flees*  
  
Skittles: Isn't he in a good mood. Coward...  
  
Beelzebumon: He's just mad cause you've got him all emotional in that fic you're workin on.  
  
Skittles: Oh yah, that thing....  
  
Beelzebumon: -_-; you totally forgot it, didn't you?  
  
Skittles: Yep. Anyways, I got a room to redo so....*hands out Guilmon bread to reviewers* I'll see you when I hopefully update SOON.  
  
Beelzebumon: So you mean never....  
  
Skittles:..............  
  
Beelzebumon: ^^ Ja ne minna! And heres the quote!  
  
"Anyone who thinks sunshine is pure happiness, has never danced in the rain."  
  
And its SO true *watches the sky for some rain*  
  
Answers to reviews!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
RayD - Thanks, I hope everyone liked this one... even though it took me what, March? Flame REALLY needs flying lessons....Lol, I have to...just not recently.... Not big on romances ^^  
  
Goggle Head Girl - I wrote, I wrote! Now I just have to get the next chapter up sooner.....  
  
Bloodykitsune - ^__________^ Medication? What medication? ^_^. Tried, but that didn't work, writers block sucks big time.  
  
Waynemon - Thanks, and uh....you can keep him. *Gives waynemon his muse back*  
  
Dargi - ^^ Thanks for the review! I'm SO sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up!  
  
Takuya - Apparently I didn't get over it cause it came back like a hundred times worse. Thanks for the review!  
  
EjgHorseLady - Eh...Alot is going on. You're gonna have to wait to find out though! ^^  
  
Digifan - You shall see....Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!*cough cough* *dies* Er yah...they're important and you shall see what happens to the eggs in future chapters!  
  
Master LeonHeart - O_o?! What are you on?! I'll admit it wasn't one of longest chaps but I can't turn out 100,000 word chaps every time! Yargh, Davis and Ken. I don't particularly like that pairing, they seem more like a brotherly type of relationship to me. Meh, thankies for the review!  
  
OmnicromXR - XD, Ogremon? Lol, that would be weird! Na, he is evil turned sorta good but he didn't really help the Digidestined all that much. And yes, Kage is insane, VERY insane. ^^ It makes him fun to write cause I can do whatever I want with him ^_^ And it sorta will bring Lara back but yah...no world and all is kinda bad. Thanks for the review!  
  
Azereath - Nope, not another Quadrant ^^ He just gets to have the Eastern Digidestined use him as a landing pad. ^^ Thanks for the review!  
  
Summing up the Stars - Uh, oops?  
  
SiriusAboutMarauders - Spiffy? Thanks ^^ There will be more action soon!  
  
QuestionDeca - Yup, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...^_^ It would be kinda interesting to have them Biomerge but I'm not gonna. It would be to weird me thinks. Thanks for the review!  
  
Sari - Sorry about the wait! I hope you like this chapter though! Like the name btw...where did you get it?  
  
Hitomi No Ryu - ^^ S'k. Naruto is good. Lol, maybe you should sell some of your new furniture to the MIB headquatres, get a bit o' money from the idiots ^__^ Yah, it is taking a while to develop this plot but I really wanna make this fic a good one. Lol, thanks for the review and I hope that you liked this chapter!  
  
Impkat - Yay! Thankies!  
  
Ja Rule - But thats half the fun! Making people wonder until they're so sure that their ideas are right only to have me shatter them! ^__^  
  
Marshmellow13Dragon - Sovereigns don't remember, Kage does. Also, the Digidestined and Tamers don't remember either. Thanks alot for the review and I hope that this chapter was well liked as well!  
  
Reviews for Skittles! Feed Skittles reviews! Make her happy!  
  
Yes Skittles is aware she is insane and talking in the third person.  
  
REVIEW!   
  
^.^ 


	5. And you would be?

**_Authoress Note: I ish a bad girl. I know, I know. Should update sooner, make longer chapters and such but....meh. I've been trying remember all these codes cause I've got a job as a cashier now. Weeeeeeee! FINALLY! Lol, anyways...I wanted to have the last chapter MUCH longer but that didn't go quite as planned so...I'll try and make up from it in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
This chapter is for EjqHorseLady who got me to finish this chapter. Mostly because I promised her I would have it up. That, and if I don't, she'll kill me. I rather like living. So hears the chap!  
_**  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Chapter 5 - And you would be?  
  
The thing that rose out of the pond water was not a digimon that any of the Tamers or Digidestined recognized. To the Tamers it looked like it was spawned from the D-Reaper, with a large pale green body that sprouted red globs that looked like twisted wings. It had three razor sharp claws for hands and had a long neck with a tiny head. It had no legs, but floated above the water, staring at them all intently.  
  
Takato's D-Arc was the first to recognize it, followed a minute later by Rika's. They scanned over the information on the screen before reading out some of the basics that would help their partners.  
  
"It's Metamormon! This mega level vaccine digimon uses its Laser Translation and Transceirave attacks to blow its enemies out of the water" Takato quickly read aloud.  
  
"Sounds like some fun Renamon! Lets finish this guy off quick and get back home!" Rika said with a smirk as she drew a random card from her deck.  
  
"Wait! Leave him be! He hasn't done anything!" Kari shouted at Rika, as she reached over to stop Rika from what ever she was about to do.  
  
"Shut up! You don't know anything about Taming!" Rika snarled and used her shoulder to check Kari in the side so she wouldn't stop her from slashing her card. Gatomon growled at Rika and flexed her claws before rushing to Kari's side to make sure she was okay.  
  
Metamormon floated there for a few minutes before it started to slowly advance on the tense Renamon and Impmon. The Digidestined's partners moved to stand in front of their human partners to protect them from the strange digimon.  
  
"Kari! This is their job. Let them do it their way. We'll step in if we have to. Alright?" Tai said, as he pulled his sister up carefully while he made sure she was alright. Rika was ignoring the whole lot of them as she concentrated on the card. The digimon card burst into light as it transformed into a Blue card.  
  
"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Rika said in a comanding tone as she slashed the card through the slot on her D-Arc. A glow came from the D-Arc before it was transfered to Renamon.  
  
Renamon was engulfed in light as she digivolved to her Champion form. The Digidestined watched as Renamon's fur seemed to peel off of her, leaving just a frame work before the data that had been swirling around came to settle on her and change her to.......  
  
"Renamon digivolved to.......Kyuubimon!"  
  
The light didn't fade as Kyuubimon jumped into the air, her form twisting to a more human looking digimon. A giant paint brush was pulled from the depths of the new digimon's sleeves, which was handled with the skill of an expert staff's man.  
  
"Kyuubimon digiivolved to........Taomon!" Taomon announced. This would not been an easy fight, but she knew that she could beat the mutant digimon that had sped faster towards the children when she had started to digivolve.  
  
"Wow.....hey, isn't that Metamormon a Mega?" T.K asked Takato who was watching everything closely while Impmon relaxed at Takato's side, Patamon watched worriedly form where he flew.  
  
"Yah, but this guys a vaccine and Taomon's a data. She'll beat him. Besides, he isn't a big enough threat to biomerge." Takato said and kept his eyes on the fight that was about come into full swing.  
  
Taomon was not one to wait for the enemy to strike first, so she brought her mighty paint brush down upon it's head. Metamormon slammed into the ground and rose up quickly to hit back.  
  
"But she'll kill Metamormon! She's going to delete him! He may be made of data, but he is still alive!" Cody protested as he and the other Digidestined stayed behind Takato, Rika and their partners.  
  
"I know. But this is our world. I don't know how you Digidestined got here, but you're not in your Quadrant anymore. The rules are different here. I'm sorry...." Takato whispered softly. He didn't like to delete digimon, he hated it. But it had to be done. All of one in thirty digimon would over come their instincts and stop fighting. It was so rare that they would stop and listen....and even then it didn't always work.  
  
"Well maybe you should change the rules! These digimon aren't evil! That digimon isn't evil!" T.K ranted at Takato. T.K was mad. The digimon wasn't evil, why should it be deleted? It hadn't done anything wrong!  
  
"Things are the way they are for a reason, Human." Impmon sneered. The blonde Digidestined was starting to piss him off, which wasn't a good thing.  
  
"And what would you know, Virus?!" T.K shouted at Impmon.   
  
"T.K!" Kari gasped, shocked at the way one of her closest friends was behaving.  
  
"T.K!" Davis shouted, shocked into saying the other boys name properly. What was with the guy?  
  
"Stop it!" Takato growled, turning on T.K.  
  
"I don't care what issues you have with virus', but I need to pay attention to this fight! If Rika, for some strange reason, can't beat Metamormon, We'll have to stop him. Because if we don't, he'll destroy everything in his path! Do you get it?! Digimon aren't the same here!" Takato snapped, lossing his temper rather quickly.  
  
Silence came from the Digidestined, and other than Rika's orders and cards and Taomon's battle cries, all was quiet.  
  
Impmon glanced at his Tamer. He didn't usually snap so quickly. Usually it took a while to get him angry, and if you actually got him angry, it wasn't something you wanted to see. What was wrong with Takato?  
  
Takato closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  
  
What was wrong with him? Why did he snap like that?  
  
"Aggggggggh!"  
  
"Taomon!"  
  
Takato's eyes snapped open as soon as he heard the pained cry fall from Taomon's lips.  
  
The sight that met his eyes was not the one he had last seen. Nor was it one he had expected to see.   
  
The last time he had seen Taomon, she had been evenly matched with Metamormon, taking as many hits as she dished out. It had even seemed that she was winning, for her hits were ones that counted, landing in places that caused the most damage, while Metamormon's attacks had all been glancing blows.  
  
But now she was pinned beneath one of Metamormon's deadly claws, her brush laying just out of reach.  
  
And to make matters worse Metamormon's other clawed hand was charging up his attck, Laser Translation.  
  
"Damn it!" Takato cursed and reached for his D-Arc, he knew there wouldn't be enough time for Impmon to digivolve and help Taomon. If only he had been paying attention instead of fighting with the Digidestined!  
  
"Laser Translatio" Metamormon began, but never finished his attack as a sphere of energy crashed into him, causing him to lose his balance and release Taomon from where she was pinned. The sudden attack hadn't injured Metamormon, but it had distracted him long enough for Taomon to get away.  
  
Taomon rolled away and picked up her giant brush, ready to fight to the end and finish Metamormon off. She would figure out what had distracted Metamormon later. She would finish this now.  
  
She reached into her robes and pulled out the glowing kanji that she would use to hopefully pin down Metamormon's power.  
  
"Talisman Spell!" Taomon shouted, activating the power in the kanji as she threw them. The kanji bounced off of Metamormon's metal body, leaving deep scratches behind. Taomon mentally frowned, that hadn't worked the way she wanted it to.  
  
Metamormon rushed at Taomon, claws and attack at the ready.  
  
"Transceirave" Metamormon said and let the attack fly towards Taomon. Taomon easily dodged, being faster on far more agile that the large Mega digimon that she was battling.  
  
"Taomon, finish this thing off! Digimodify! Data Boost Activate!" Rika said shakily as she slashed the card that would hopefully help Taomon to finish off Metamormon in one devastating blow. That last one had been to close for her liking. Taomon had been in tight spots before, and it never failed to shake her to the core how often her best friend was put in danger for the sake of the rest of the world.  
  
Taomon spun her brush elegantly as she began to paint the symbol that would destroy Metamormon onto the air in front of her. She let the power of the boosting card flow through her, her brush and into the floating kanji. It had grown immense in size and was at least double the size of one of her usual attacks. The data boost card had been just what she needed.  
  
"Talisman of LIGHT!" Taomon shouted as she finished the last stroke and sent the kanji flying. It pasted itself to Metamormon. Nothing happened for several seconds and everyone including Taomon herself held their breath.  
  
Did it work?  
  
The lettering pulsed once and then suddenly exploded in a vast wave of light.  
  
Hands flew to cover eyes, to block out the incredibily bright light.   
  
Takato and Impmon blinked away spots and looked up to see Metamormon standing. (Well floating really....)  
  
Barely.  
  
It was amazing that he was even holding himself together actually.  
  
Metamormon roared and crashed into the ground, roaring defiance again. It's data fizzled and strechted, and for a moment it looked as if Metamormon would break apart into solitary bits of data.  
  
To bad looks could be decieving.  
  
Metamormon floated back up to where it had originaly been. Taomon slowly lifted her enormous paint brush. It felt like lead in her hands, she had put all she had into the attack. Why hadn't it worked?  
  
There was no reason Taomon with the aid of a few cards couldn't beat back a (normal) mega vaccine digimon fresh from the Digital World.  
  
So why was it still standing?  
  
Taomon and her Tamer never got to find out as another sudden attack finished off the more than half-dead Metamormon in one blow.  
  
There was a loud gasp from all of the Digidestined, even the chosen amoung them. They had killed an innocent digimon! The chosen had been told by the Tamers that they did this sort of thing all the time, but it was sort of hard to believe.......believe that children had become murderers.....  
  
"Damn it! Who the hell keeps doing that?!" Rika shouted furiously. Who ever it was had not only saved Taomon, but had finished Metamormon to!  
  
"Me silly! Who else would it be?" a familiar voice said, a small giggle following their declaration.  
  
"Guilmon?" Matt asked not sure if it really was the small rookie virus he was hearing as they still couldn't see who had saved Taomon.  
  
"Of course!" Guilmon said, stepping completely out of the brush so that he could be seen by digimon, Tamer and Digidestined alike.  
  
"Oi, what took you so long PineApple head?" Impmon asked with a smirk. He and Takato had known for a while that the large red rookie was hiding in the bush. Guilmon had been waiting there to see if he would be needed. And he obviously had been. Much to Rika's annoyance.  
  
"I had to finish my Guilmon bread! Besides, Renamon is strong! She didn't need my help at all!" Guilmon said with a toothy smile that made more than one of the Digidestined nervous.   
  
In no time at all Guilmon was standing next to both of his partners while the Digidestined minus the chosen took a few steps away from the small gathering of virus'.  
  
"You know, if you keep interupting my battles like that one of these days I'm gonna forget that we're on the same side. Understand Goggle-head?" Rika said, a chill in her voice as she placed her cards back in their pouch while Taomon dedigivolved into Renamon.  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" Tai and Davis cried out in protest at the same time.  
  
Rika blinked when she realised there was a crowd of............Tamers? And their partners? They were rather odd looking.....she could swear she had seen them somewhere before to.....  
  
Growling and taking a step towards the twenty odd people standing huddled together, Rika gave them all a once over. None of them looked particularly strong, but she knew that looks could be decieving. Just one look at Takato and Impmon could prove that. Guilmon was opposite, instead of underestimating him people often thought he was evil because he was a virus and from the warning symbols all over his body.  
  
"And you would be? Why didn't you weaklings take care of him? There was more than enough of you. And I saw the way you looked at me when I said I'd be finishing Metamormon off. What kinda Tamers are you?" Rika snapped at them, making them all back away as they were unused to her ice queen tendencies.  
  
"Leave the brats alone, oh Digimon Queen. They're not from around here if ya can't tell" Impmon said snidely. He didn't want her shouting all through the park. Girl had a loud voice, and his head ache from whatever that wave had been still hadn't gone away.  
  
"Digimon Queen?" Cody asked, an eye brow raised as he tried to figure out what the small demon digimon was talking about. He hoped it wasn't something like when Ken had been the Digimon Emperor.....though with the casual way she spoke of killing digimon.......  
  
"Oh...ehehee....yah...that...." Takato said nervously. He had watched the show when it aired the first time and he knew that the second generation Digidestined where probably not to hot with Rika's old nickname.  
  
Davis and Ken got the feeling that Takato didn't really want to talk about the name, but it was so close to Digimon Emperor that they both knew that the rest of the Digidestined, old and new would be wanting some answers.  
  
"Rika and I will take our leave....." Renamon said before she faded from sight causing Izzy to mutter about all the research he was going to have to do now so he could update his laptop.  
  
"Hmf. Make sure you keep these amatuers out of trouble Goggle-Head, the last thing we need is a swarm of reporters after another digimon story. They're still not over the D-Reaper and the Locomon thing" Rika said sternly, making sure to glare at all of them-Takato in particular-before leaving for her home.  
  
"Isn't she nice?" Tai asked sarcastically when he was sure Rika was out of range. He remembered what she had been like as an adult and Takato had told him with a chuckle that she was much more relaxed than the last time he had seen her.  
  
"Delightful" Ken muttered and carefully adjusted his arms. They were getting tired from carrying the digiegg for so long. Tai had taken to resting the digiegg he had been given on his hip. His arms felt like they were gonna fall off.  
  
"Here, lemmie take that" Impmon said and gently plucked the digiegg out of Ken's arms, relieving the boy of his burden. Takato took the yellow digiegg from Tai who readily gave it up to the young Tamer.  
  
"Hey, how come you guys are all stiff?" Guilmon asked curiously, a claw on scaled lips as he gave each of them one of his innocent, naive stares.  
  
"I think Rika scared them.......Sorry about that. She's actually much nicer than she used to be. She's kinda cold...especially around Ryo, the 'Digimon King'" Takato said with a chuckle when he saw the shocked looks on all of their faces.  
  
She was NICER?!  
  
"Digimon King? Digimon Queen? What happened?" Joe asked, slightly afriad of the answer. What could this team of kids have gone through with two people like that?  
  
"Is...is that why she killed that digimon with out a thought?" Kari asked quietly, almost unheard.  
  
"Oh....no.....In our world digimon are much fiercer and most of them fight only to become stronger. They get stronger by loading the data of their fallen opponents. Our Digiworld is brutal compared to yours. As Tamers we help our partners by slashing cards to make them stronger or faster. She's one of the top digimon cards players in all of Japan. Ryo is the other one. They ended up getting dubbed the Digimon King and Queen, much to Rika's horror. Ryo is the only one to ever beat her at the card game. She's still mad about it.........and she can't stand Ryo, I dunno why...he's a nice guy" Takato explained as he shrugged his shoulders as best he could with a large digiegg in his arms.  
  
The Digidestined and their partners huddled together as a cold gust blew past them.  
  
"That's horrible! How can you deal with.....murder....so casually?!" T.K bit out, holding his small orange partner close. He was obviously horrified with what had happened not even a minute ago.  
  
"Because, its kill our be killed in this world. So suck it up" Impmon all but snarled at the blonde. He didn't want to be reminded of how easily he had lost himself to the darkness inside of himself, lost to the insanity that still lurked at the very back of his mind. It was survival of the fittest in the Digital World, and until they experienced it for themselves they would never understand.  
  
"I got a question. If this is your world, then where are we going to stay?" Tentomon asked as he buzzed around his partners head. Said partner was typing furiously, and would look up every now and then to look and study the two viral digimon standing beside Takato.  
  
"I was thinking about that....." Takato began, only to be interupted by Impmon.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself" Impmon said, dodging a kick aimed his way. Impmon laughed and stuck his tounge out as his human partner. Takato rolled his eyes and ignored the mischieveous imp digimon.  
  
"Well, I noticed that Shinjuku park isn't the same anymore.......there was this wave of energy or something which knocked me and Impmon out and when we woke up the park had changed...its got a soccer field now and there's this HUGE tree in the middle of the field now. Its weird. And I don't even wanna know where some of the new skyscrapers came from. The WHOLE city was changed when that whatever hit it. And as insane as this is going to sound, I think that our worlds have.......merged....." Takato finished.  
  
The Digidestined and their partners were silent as they thought about what Takato said. It wasn't likely....but that would certainly explain how come they came back from the Digital World to land in Shinjuku Park......sort of anyway....It didn't explain how they ended up in Shinjuku instead of Odaiba, but it did make more sense than crossing not only worlds, but Quadrants.  
  
"I'm so confused...." Davis said and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was WAY to complicated.  
  
"You're not the only one" Matt muttered dryly as Gabumon nodded beside him. The Digidestined were looking a little lost.  
  
"I guess we could take you down to Odaiba.....but some of you would have to digivolve to carry your partners there. WarGrowlmon is only so big...." Takato said, holding the digiegg tight in his arms while he shifted nervously from foot to foot.   
  
He could tell just by looking that the Digidestined were nervous and more than a little uncomfortable after what had happened with the Metamormon. He couldn't blame them, he didn't like it anymore than they did but he understood that it needed to be done.  
  
"Wouldn't it just be easier to take the subway or train?" Biyomon asked the two strange digimon and their odd partner.  
  
"Yah! Its late! There shouldn't be anyone on so you don't have to worry about us being seen!" Veemon said, tugging on Davis' shirt silently telling his partner that he was getting tired.  
  
"Nope, the train and subway are still out" Takato said and looked around the park suddenly noticing how dark it had gotten. He was going to be in DEEEEEEP trouble when he got home. Takato supressed a wince at the yelling he knew was in store for him when he finally got home.  
  
"Still out? Sheesh, what happened?" Yolie asked curiously. What was with this place? She had seen some of the sky scrapers from when they landed and some of them had been nothing more than standing rubble. And now there was no train or subway service? Did they get an earthquake or something?  
  
"Oh....ehehehehehee...that...yah...uh....see there was this Locomon who bio-emerged and was tearing up the railways. Me and the rest of the Tamers tried to stop him but he evolved into GrandLocomon. We eventually found out he was being controlled by a digimon called Parasimon who was trying to open a gate between our world and the Digiworld. We eventually stopped him but the rails and alot of buildings were destroyed by the Parasimon" Takato sheepishly explained.  
  
"Wow, you Tamers sure have a lot to deal with" Hawkmon said, standing a little ways away from Yolie who was getting over her deletion-shock and going back into what he had dubbed as 'cute-guy mode'. It wasn't a pretty thing to see. Hopefully he would be able to get her away long enough for her to come to her senses.  
  
"Ehehe....." Takato chuckled lightly and rubbed and rocked the digiegg in his arms gently.  
  
"Okay, okay! We REALLY need to get back on track people! It is LATE. There is no doubt that OUR PARENTS are seriously freaking out right now. We all told them we were going out for a couple hours to the Digiworld. Now I think we may have been gone for more than JUST A FEW HOURS!" Tai said sarcastically. He was SO grounded. Kari would probably get of scott free because she was younger and he was 'responsible'. Stupid being older....stupid responsibity....  
  
"Alright then...uh....who wants to play packhorse? Its a fairly long way so flying is a good thing" Takato said, glancing quickly at the digimon and trying to figure how it would all work out.  
  
"I can take Ken, but thats it. My Champion form isn't all that big" Wormmon said quietly, just loud enough to be heard by those closest to him  
  
"I think WarGrowlmon could take Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Impmon and me....what do you think Guilmon?" Takato asked his red partner who had taken to trying to see the digiegg in Impmon's arms.  
  
"Yup! I could take Ken and Wormmon to!" Guilmon chirped happily and went back to trying to get Impmon to let him hold the digiegg.  
  
"Just how big is this WarGrowlmon?" Cody asked. How big was this digimon? To be able to carry eight people without a problem? He had been thinking of asking why Veemon and Wormmon didn't just D.N.A Digivolve to Paildramon and then digivolve to Imperialdramon. They wouldn't have any worries then.  
  
"He's....big....." Takato said, remembering the first time he had seen Growlmon digivolve into WarGrowlmon. The digimon was huge! Takato wasn't even as big as one of the Ulimate's claws!  
  
"I could carry Izzy, Gomamon and Joe" Tentomon piped up. It would be a bit hard to fly with that extra weight but as long as it wasn't TO far he was sure he would be okay. It's not like they were going off to battle or something so he didn't need to worry about how much energy he was wasting.  
  
"Okay then, I can take Kari, Gatomon and T.K!" Patamon said happily, flapping his litte wings as he thought of his armor form.  
  
"I suppose if I must, I could carry Cody, Yolie and Armadillomon" Hawkmon said with a frown. Hopefully Cody's smaller weight would make up for Armadillmon's heavier one.  
  
"I guess that leaves me with Davis and Veemon" Biyomon said, already thinking of how much FUN she was going to have carrying those two and her partner across the city on her back.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Davis demanded with a huff which made Kari giggle at the way he was acting. Really, the boy could be so silly sometimes!  
  
"Okay, okay. So we have a way to get home. Now we have to figure out how to save our skins from our parents when we get home" Tai said with a wince, thinking of the 'talking to' he knew he was going to get. Most of the Digidestined winced.   
  
"I'm gonna be grounded for life" Yolie cried and hugged Hawkmon tightly when she thought of the horrifying things she would have to suffer through, being stuck at home with her siblings.  
  
"Lets just get home and worry about how dead we are when get home. The longer we talk, the longer we're gone and the more trouble we'll all be in" Cody said wisely and everyone silently agreed.  
  
"Well I guess you guys should digivolve huh?" Sora said looking at her pink feathered partner.  
  
"Yah, wanna give us some room?" Tentomon asked and tapped his claws impatiently when he noticed that his DEAR partner hadn't moved and was deeply engrossed in his laptop. Tentomon swore to himself that one of these days he was going to break the damned thing.  
  
"Izzy!" Yolie shouted in the spikey haired boy's ear as she pulled on said ear in an attempt to get his attention. Thankfully it worked.  
  
"Ack! Yolie! What was that for?" Izzy said as he glared at her while he rubbed his sore ear.  
  
"For not paying attention!" Yolie shouted back and walked off in a huff to stand next to Cody and Armadillomon.  
  
Izzy looked around and finally noticed that everyone was looking at him as they waited for him to move. He blushed and closed his laptop after he saved his precious data and moved to stand next to Tai who was shaking his head and trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"Okay then, Hawkmon! We'll go first! Digi-Armor Energize! Yolie shouted as she held up her D-3 to activate the Armor Digivolution. A beam of light hit Hawkmon and he felt the power of the Digi-Egg of Love give him its power so he could digivolve.  
  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolved to............Halsemon!" Halsemon said proudly as he did a small flip in the air, showing off a little before he landed next to his partner.  
  
"This is SO cool" Takato murmured as he watched Halsemon whisper to his partner about something. It was one thing to see it on T.V, another to see the Digidestined and their partners digivolve for a fight, but it was another to see them digivolve for something simple. To see the partners talk and laugh, like normal children.  
  
Impmon shook his head, his partner was digimon obsessed.  
  
"You know what to do!" Sora and Izzy said together as they held their digivices up to give their partners a boost in digivolving. They didn't really need it anymore but it made digivolving easier.  
  
"Tentomon digivolved to..................Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon announced and posed for a second, trying to out do Halsemon. They weren't fighting, and even though there was obviously something happening, it felt good to let loose and have a little fun.  
  
"Biyomon digivolved to..................Birdramon!" Birdramon announced with a mighty cry and stretched her firey wings as wide as she could, showing off her impressive wing span.  
  
"You guys are so weird" Sora said with a chuckle as she stroked Birdramon's crown lovingly. The fire feathers were always to warm and soft, she loved the feel of them. And it made Sora feel special knowing that only someone who Birdramon trusted could touch the fire bird with out being burned.  
  
"No, we're gifted!" Kabuterimon said with a toothy grin. Izzy shook his head and leaned against his partner while he waited for T.K and Patamon. He also couldn't wait to see Takato's partner, what was it again? Ah yes, Guilmon, digivolve.  
  
"Guess it's our turn Patamon! Digi-Armor Energize!" T.K shouted with a huge grin. No matter how many times he saw his partner digivolve, it always seemed like the first time. It was magical.  
  
"Patamon Armor Digivolved to............Pegasusmon!" Pegusumon stated proudly and shook his mane a little which made him look like a wild horse.  
  
T.K shook his head at his partners antics, the winged digimon was rather odd sometimes. Especially when he was trying to show off for Gatomon.  
  
"Well, that just leaves you guys....."Izzy said, turning his full attention to the three who stood a ways away from the Digidestined.  
  
"Guess so....You ready Guilmon?" Takato asked as he and Impmon went over to stand next to the Digidestined, giving Guilmon what they hoped was enough room.  
  
"Ready, ready!" Guilmon said and trotted a little ways back, he didn't want to burn his friends with his jets when he landed.  
  
"Do you really need THAT much room?" Joe asked skeptically. They were giving the large red rookie alot of room, he couldn't POSSIBLY get that big, could he?  
  
"Wanna bet?" Impmon asked, green eyes shining with mischief.  
  
"Alright Guilmon! We'll do this the quick way! Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato shouted once he had given the digiegg back to Tai to hold and drawn a random digimon card from his deck and changed into a blue card and slashed it along the right side of his D-Arc.  
  
"Guilmon digivolved to.....................Growlmon!" Growlmon shouted, jumping in the air as data swirled around him and light exploded around him as a rush of power engulfed him.  
  
"Growlmon Matrix Digivolved to...........................WarGrowlmon!" WarGrowlmon roared mightily, the cyborb digimon landing with a loud thump that made the ground shake at the weight.  
  
"Holy....." Tai murmured to himself. He had seen WarGrowlmon before when they were fighting Kage's army, but it was different when you were standing right next to the Ultimate digimon and finding out you were smaller than one of the massive digimon's claws.  
  
"Are you sure he's only an Ulimate?" Gomamon asked skeptically as he looked up and up and up and up and up......to see golden eyes looking down at all of them.  
  
"Let's get going!" WarGrowlmon said, his voice now deep and grating, and lowered a clawed hand to help Tai, Matt and their partners onto his massive shoulders.  
  
"Alright, alright! Don't get your tail in a knot!" Kabuterimon grumbled and helped his partner, Joe and Gomamon onto his back. He was glad that they were careful of his fragile wings. They were strong, and could easily fly all of them, but that didn't stop them from being fragile.  
  
Soon everyone was in the air and flying through the night. They were all quiet as they flew in the direction of Odaiba. It was a comfortable silence and Takato was glad for it. He held back a yawn that had been threatening to break free for a long time now. It was definately WAAAAAY past his bed time.  
  
"Hey, were are you gonna drop us off?" Tai called down to Takato who was being held with Impmon in one of WarGrowlmon's clawed hands.  
  
"WarGrowlmon, can you land over there?" Takato shouted up to his partner, trying to be heard through the wind while he pointed down to a deserted and fenced off area. It looked like there had been a building there at one point, but if there was it was gone now, waiting to be replaced by whatever was going to be built.  
  
WarGrowlmon didn't reply but he nodded and motioned at the other digimon flying around him to follow. They all landed and dedigivolved except WarGrowlmon who now had to fly Takato and Impmon back home.  
  
"Well I should get going.....I know I'm already in deep trouble. So uh....see you guys around?" Takato said, suddenly at a loss for words. Impmon and WarGrowlmon were silent as the Digidestined fidgeted uncomfortably. WarGrowlmon lifted Takato to his large shoulder and used his jets to start to lift up off of the ground to head skywards.  
  
"Hey, how do we get a hold of you?!" Davis shouted up to the trio who were almost out of ear reach. Veemon squinted as he looked up, what was Takato saying? He couldn't hear him.  
  
"What did he say? I didn't hear him" Sora asked Gatomon who had the best hearing of the group.  
  
"I couldn't hear him over those jets. My ears are still ringing!" Gatomon hissed as she rubbed her white ears. Damn but those were loud!  
  
"Well it shouldn't be to hard find him with partners like Guilmon and Impmon, right?"Agumon pointed out to his friends.   
  
"Whatever, we can worry about finding Takato later. If we're still alive after out parents get a hold of us" Tai said with a shiver, thinking of all the horrible punishments that could be handed out. His mother was VERY creative. One just had to look at her cooking to know that. Tai shivered again at the thought of some of the things he was forced to eat...-endure-...  
  
"Right, here, tomorrow, noon?" T.K asked everyone and waited for answers. The rest of the Digidestined and their partners slwoly nodded when they concluded that they would more than likely be able to meet up with the others. After some much begging and pleading their parents of course.  
  
"Okay then! Hopefully I'll be alive to see you guys tomorrow!" Tai said cheerfuly as the group split up, each heading in the direction of their home.  
  
"Oh Tai, it won't be that bad!" Kari reasured her older brother. Gatomon and Agumon walked slowly behind the two human children, supressing their yawns. They were both exhausted from going to the Digiworld and back to the Real World again. Not mention the stress from talking to Azulongmon and running in with that weird digimon Metamormon.  
  
"Riiiight" Tai muttered back sarcastically.  
  
The four of them tiredly made their way up the stairs of the apartment since the elavator was convieniantly out of service.  
  
Opening the door quietly they managed to get to the living room before Tai collapsed on the recliner with Agumon sprawled across his lap. Kari made it to the couch were she and Gatomon curled up, all four asleep before their parents, who had been waiting worriedly in the kitchen could ask where they had been.  
  
)()()()()()()()()()(Unknown Location)()()()()()()()()()(  
  
Kage smirked even though his attempt failed. It wasn't as if Metamormon had been special in any way. He had only been given a small boost from his charm.  
  
He remembered the day he had gotten his charm, it had been in the middle of a fight with a digimon. He couldn't remember what digimon it was anymore, but he could remember how it shot out of his Digivice and floated in front of him until he had grasped it in his hand. The charm was in the shape of the old symbol of Order and it was attached to a long thin gold chain.   
  
He remembered using it, the joy and pleasure of his power awakened and coursing through his viens, making his blood sing with glory as his partners strength grew tenfold.  
  
Yes, it was a good memory.   
  
One of the few untainted and untwisted ones that he had left.  
  
But it mattered not. Order was his and he would use it to bring about a new age, one were he and Lara ruled, finally together.  
  
Kage smiled and began to laugh.  
  
He laughed at the pathetic attempts of the Tamers and the Digidestined, because no matter what they did.......he would win. He would win because he had to, because it was the only way he could ever be with Lara again.  
  
And Lara would finally be with him.  
  
Forever.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Metamormon, is a virus normally, but I changed it for the sake of the fic. K?  
  
- I have no clue about any of the digimon cards, so I just make em' up, alright? So like don't kill me.   
  
- Kage's charm is much like the tags and crests, digieggs or digimon cards. Its what helps him pull his power out.  
  
**_Skittles the Sugar Fairy - So...uh...yah....hi.  
  
Readers - Booo! Hisss! random sharp objects are thrown  
  
Skittles - ACK! dodges HA! YA MISSED! is pegged in the head with a boot Owwww.  
  
Yuusuke&Beelzebumon - snicker  
  
Skittles - Shuddup. SORRY! I'm so sorry about taking so long but yah, crap happened and my fics went bye bye. It was NOT fun! And this well...sucked. Alot. And this fic is SO confuzing I'm sure I lost people. sighs Oh well, I'll find them eventually.  
  
Yuusuke - What are you complaining about? We had to keep poking you so you would get your lazy butt in gear!  
  
Beelzebumon - YAH!  
  
Skittles - glares Well, its not my fault alright? I have a job! In the real physical world which requires my attention! Now do the disclaimer, before I get angry! flames rise  
  
Yuusuke&Beelzebumon - OO AYE CAPTAIN!   
  
Yuusuke - Skittles the Sugar Fairy does not own Digimon! She does however have my soul....which is why I can't leave. SAVE ME!!!!!!!! NO MORE!!!!!  
  
Beelzebumon - Dude, you're sad.  
  
Yuusuke - I'm to young to die!  
  
Skittles - Man, my muses are pathetic. Well, I really am trying to get the chaps done faster but its not working, so I'll update when I can. Sorry it won't be as fast as I used to. So yah...damn Answers to reviews!_**   
  
**Dragi - Thanks, hope there was enough action and stuff!  
  
RayD - Ah, so you did notice. Well I have it going sorta like this: Guilmon understands that Takato and Impmon don't know each other that well, not like Takato and himself. So he's giving them a little space so they can bond better. Ne?  
  
Marshmellow13 - I can say that Metamormon is definatly not Guilmon so it looks like you were wrong on that one! Thanks for the review!  
  
Knight of the Staff - I dunno, I think I may be as bad as you. Cause you're older....I think. Anyway, thanks fer the review! AND UPDATE YOUR FICS!  
  
Hitomi No Ryu - Lol, careful. I bet they have lots of pathetic little traps like that all over, just to drive you insane. Not that being insane is a bad thing And don't worry, this will always continue!  
  
OmnicromXR - Everyone has there own takes on the ending, that was just mine. And Takeru is a messed kid, but I haven't seen the first two seasons in like 3, 4 years. And Kage didn't smush two worlds together. He smushed four. .  
  
Goggles Head Girl - Oo thats alot of cookies! And I tried shooting it. It then mutated and grew 25 times worse.   
  
Azereath - .............Now that is a secret   
  
Takuya - I haven't really decided yet. She might watch the show and just think that they're wigged out fans on major crack.  
  
Bloodykitsune - Sorry, I am trying!  
  
Waynemon - Poor Charizard! saves the dragon Bad waynemon! Bad! Thanks for the review!  
  
QuestionDeca - Naw, it wasn't Chaos, it's just reality trying to fix itself. Thats all. And yah, they will.   
  
Kayono - Lol, no its not a bad thing! Yah. Thanks for the review!  
  
EjqHorseLady - Gomen 'bout the name thing. I've just been so busy, I miss talkin to ya to! Hope you liked this chap!  
  
Ja Rule - Yup. Sorry bout that. I've been trying to update sooner, sorry bout that!  
  
Digi fan - Yup   
  
Master Leonheart - Lol, are you sure? Cause its gotta be more than caffine and sugar!  
  
Sari - Sorry! I've been trying hard!  
  
Firehedgehog - You will have to find out!  
  
Zerodragon - You know? I can't remember, its one of them though   
  
LYW - Thanks! I'll try to get more up sooner for ya'll to read!  
  
Blackout12 - OO OMG. YOU'RE ALIVE! I thought you were dead for a while there! Thanks! **  
  
**_Quote! -When you feel like criticizing the younger generation, just remember who raised them.  
  
I liked it.  
  
Review? Make a tired hyper fairy happy? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssse?  
  
._**


	6. Here we go!

**_Author's Note: (GASP!) She lives! Sorta....anyways, yah sorry about the painfully slow update. Yikes, has it really been since July that I updated? Yargh....Sorry? Life just sort of got in the way, it tends to do that sometimes. (Squee! :D) I'm gonna be an Aunty again, my best friends is pregnant again and her and her boyfriend have decided to name me the God Mother of this one to. My friend already has a son but his father is kinda of a.....yah....not going to discuss this cause its like old old news and she wouldn't want me talking about her sons father that way. So for those of you who are still reading this and have NOT jumped down to read the chapter I want all of you to get down on your kneess and worship the might that is Summing up the Stars her/his? feet because they kicked me in the ass(and bribed me) to actually start the chapter. Yah ouch, hadn't even started until they emailed me......so yah, worshipping k? Now shoo, read!_**

**Chapter 6 - Here we go!**

)))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$ $#!&#), Digital World, Western Section((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Takuya stood off to the side, away from the Legendary Warriors and his friends. He was feeling drained and he didn't really want to be explaining to his friends why he was feeling that way. Plus it was weird.......being able to talk to the spirits they had merged with.

The Great Angels had left.....of to do Angelish..things..he assumed. They had left them with instructions to get some supplies from some of the digimon that helped keep up Baihumon's Castle before they left. Though they planned to do that last. Right now the other Western Digidestined were getting to know the Legendary Warriors.

Takuya felt tense. There was a peace in the air and it set him on edge because he knew that somehow it wasn't going to last and that he and the other Chosen would probably be in the thick of it.

"Takuya? Are you well?" Agnimon, the Legendary Warrior of fire asked the boy who he had long ago chosen to weild the power of his spirit. Agnimon had seen the way that Takuya was standing away from everyone else and how uncomfortable he looked. Agnimon had then taken it upon himself to make the boy feel better and find out what was setting him at odds with everyone.

"Huh? Oh, hey Agnimon......I'm O.K.....its just kinda weird, you know? Being back in the Digital World is cool and all......and its great to see that you guys are back to your original selves........" Takuya tried to explain but found it difficult. How would he explain everything to someone who wouldn't remember what happened. Wouldn't remember all the things that they went through in such a short period of time only for it to go back as if nothing had happened at all.

"But?" Agnimon tried to get the boy to go on. He had a feeling that something was weighing the boy down and he needed to get it off of his shoulders.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this......I mean what was Baihumon talking about? Different Sections of the Digital World? And why did he bring us here just to wander around the Digital World LOOKING for humans in the Digital World.......Why do you Legendary Warriors need us? We can't merge with you guys anymore, you're not spirits. You're alive now. How do we help you now?" Takuya asked, questions pouring out from him. He was so unsure of everything around him and it was beginning to get to him.

"The Great Soveriegn spoke of how the Digital World is divided into four different sections(seem sort of familiar?), a section to the north, a section to the east, one for the west and one for the south. Each section is governed by one of the Great Soveriegns. For something to stop them.........Any how, it matters not. I'm sure that if the Soveriegn saw fit to bring the six of you back to the Digital World that there is something that you Digidestined are meant to do" Agnimon said, strength in his voice as he saught to reasure the human boy standing next to him.

"I still feel as if there is something wrong.........it feels as if........" Takuya trailed off again, not quite sure how to put how he felt into words.

"As if?" Agnimon promted, he wanted the boy to get everything off of his shoulders. That way he would be able to relax and move on. The Legendary Warrior of Fire was not the smartest of the ten, but he could always tell when someone needed to talk and just get things off of their mind. He was good at reading emotions and that helped him as a warrior and as a friend.

"I can't really explain Agnimon.....but never mind okay? It probably doesn't matter much anyways. Besides, the others are getting restless" Takuya pointed out, motioning back to where the remaining Legendary Warrior's stood with the rest of the Western Digidestined. All of whom had grown bored with the inside of the room and were getting agitated at having to wait for so long. They all wanted to get out and into the open fields of the Digital World.

"You are right Takuya, come, let us go and we can help the digimon who are gathering things for you get everything so that our friends can sate their wanderlust" Agnimon said with a chuckle and led Takuya out of the chamber so that they could help the digimon that were currently running about in a frantic haste to complete the task that they had been given by the Soveriegn.

Kouji watched curiously as Takuya and Agnimon left. Where were they going? Weren't the lot of them supposed to wait until everything had been gathered before they went anywhere? He let out a sigh, not that Takuya ever listened.......

"I hope Agnimon isn't going to get himself and Takuya into trouble. Agnimon has always been good at getting himself into mischief" Lobomon whispered, making Kouji strain to hear him. Lobomon had chosen to stand near Kouji who was a little ways off from the rest of the Digidestined where the other Legendary Warriors were all standing.

"That's great. Takuya is the same. I'm sure we'll be hearing explosions or something of the like soon" Kouji murmured sarcastically as he watched the other Digidestined socialize with the remaining eight Legendary Warriors.

Lobomon snorted. That wasn't hard to see. That was the reason that Takuya had been able to fuse with Agnimon's spirit in the first place, they were the same. That's the reason that the other Digidestined could fuse with the Legendary Warrior's that chose them. They were picked because they carried the personalities that the Legendary Warrior's possesed as well. It was also the reason that Grumblemon, Lanamon, Arbormon and Mercuremon could not find someone to lend their spirit to was because no one that had come to the Digital World had suited the other four Legendary Warrior's personalities.

Lobomon stood silently next to Kouji as he and the human boy observed their comrades and friends. Kazemon, Zoe and Lanamon were having some deep discussion about fashion that the others were wisely staying out of. Grumblemon, Blitzmon and JP were huddled in the back of the group whispering conspiratorily while Chakmon, Tommy and Mercuremon were laughing about something that probably wasn't very funny. Neemon had fallen asleep on the floor and Bokomon was taking this chance to add to the book of lehends he always carried around. It could never hurt to have to much information you know. And Kouichi.......was hiding behind Loewemon who was laughing as Arbormon tried to get at him to do Soveriegn's only knew what.

Kouji's mouth twitched in an almost smile as he saw everyone getting along. Not three months ago they would have all been fighting with each other, not working as a team to defeat the enemy who also didn't know the meaning of teamwork. Lobomon was also trying valantly not to smile. It was quite amusing to see everyone so relaxed like this. They had definately not parted on good terms, what with having saved the world and all and having to give up everything that they had accomplished in the Digital World. Though it was something that every Digidestined would eventually have to come to. A choice to return to their world, or stay in the Digital World that felt just as home like as the Real World.

**BAAMM!**

Everyone in the room jumped about a foot off of the ground and landed crouched, ready for anything. Their senses that of a seasoned warriors.

What they saw was not exactly what they had expected to see. Well maybe Kouji and Lobomon expected it, they after all knew Takuya and Agnimon the best.

Said boy and digimon were rather frazzled looking, but they both had grins on their faces that spoke of ill fate for whoever they had crossed. They were leaning against the door as if to baricade it from some powerful unknown force.

"Takuya......." Zoe began, a warning in her voice. She knew what Takuya was like and Agnimon was probably just as bad so that meant whatever they had managed to get themselves into was more than likely twice as bad as it would normally be.

"We were only trying to help! I swear!" Takuya protested vigorously while Agnimon nodded in affirmation. They really had only been trying to help! Its not like they had done anything wrong.............Okay so maybe sticking cold cooked meat apples in beside loaves of bread and then smushing it in a box that probably would have just barely fit the meat apple wasn't the greatest of ideas but hey! Its not like they had never been in the Digital World before and the first time(or last depending upon you're view) they hadn't a clue as to what to. Now they were seasoned outdoorskids who could look after themselves. Though the blankets that had been carefully rolled up and placed ontop of the packs were greatly appreciated........

"You're hopeless man!" JP groaned. He like any of the other Western Digidestined knew exactly how Takuya could get. The boy was very emotional and rash and it often lead him to some sticky situations that anyone with a clear head would have stayed away from......but that was part of the brunette's charm. At least he could usually get himself out of whatever trouble he managed to get himself into....

"You just say that cause you're jealous!" Takuya said, a full grin on his lips as he moved away from the door. His pursuers had hopefully given up by now.

"Of you? I doubt it" Kouji replied for JP with a snort. Everyone had moved over to the door so that no one would have to shout to be heard.

"Ha ha Kouji, at least we were doing something instead of standing around brooding!" Takuya snapped back. Why was it that Kouji could always get him riled up so easily?!

"I was not brooding!" Kouji denied. It was true to! He had been thinking thank you very much!

"Suuuuuure, anyway, we should get out of here. We've been hanging around here forever and we do sort of have a job to do so let's get going!" Takuya said in an attempt to motivate the troops.

"You just want to leave so you don't get in trouble!" Tommy accused with a laugh even though he knew the older boy was right. They had been putting it off as they socialized and now it was time to get going. Besides it wasn't as if they were seperating or anything, they would have plenty of time to talk as they journeyed across the Digital World.

"Hehehehe" Takuya laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright then! What are we all standing 'round here for?" Lanamon asked and pushed Agnimon aside so that she could open the door that would lead them out of the castle and into the plains that were to the east of the Castle.

The eighteen of them had found packs sitting outside the doorway in the hall, waiting for them to pick them up and carry them off on their adventure.

They left the castle with out much trouble, most of the digimon were busy doing things that needed to be done and didn't want to bother with stopping the Warriors to say goodbye.

At the end of the road that led away from the castle was a junction that went three seperate ways. The Western Digidestined knew where one went. It led to the Trailmon station, it was where they had been dropped off at when they had been brought to the Castle.

The other two were unknown paths but you could see where they lead. The one heading to the east was a slow winding path that swept through the plains. The other was headed to the south and cut into the forest, a straight path.

"So where do we go?" Chakmon asked curiously as the troupe stood at the fork in the road, trying to decide which would be the best way to go.

"That way" Kazemon and Takuya said at the same time, the fairy digimon of wind pointing to the east while Takuya pointed to the south.

"Okay, okay. There is obviously going to be a disagreement here so lets hear out the reasons for going each way" Mercuremon suggested, not wanting a fight to break out between the strong willed two.

"Obviously we should go to the east, that way we can see where we're going long before we get there and it will be easier to do what the Soveriegn asked us to. Search" Kazemon explained patiently as if she were talking to a small child.(And we all know kids hate being talked to like that)

"Yeah right! We need to go through the forest. Baihumon asked us to basically patrol the boarder right?......Whatever that is......Anyway if we go through the forest we can start at the south end and head north. Plus the forest will give us shelter from the weather and we can find food and other stuff in there so we don't have to use up our supplies right away" Takuya countered wisely. He left a few people speechless. Takuya was supposed to be insightful about people, not things and the way they should be done. It was kind of freaky when he was being all smart like that.

"Takuya......don't get all smart on us.....its weird..." JP said in a mock frightened way. It was fun to be able to hang with everyone and tease them good naturedly.

"Hmf, fine we'll go his way but I still say my way would have been best for looking for whatever it is we're out here looking for" Kazemon said with a huff and lifted her nose up in the air to show everyone that she thought they were below her.

Lanamon and Zoe were trying hard not to giggle. Really they were.

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"_ It was Kazemon that broke first. She couldn't act snooty like that, not with out remembering all the times she and Lanamon had fooled around and ended up doing stupid silly things similar to what she had just done. It wasn't long before everyone was laughing.

"Okay, has everybody gotten that out of their systems?" Arbormon asked, trying to get everyone back on track.

"Don't worry Arbormon, you'll be crazy one day to and then you will be just as weird as the rest of us!" Loweemon said with a chuckle.

"I shudder to think" Arbormon replied stiffly and smiled as he began to lead the way. After all this WAS a forest and he only happened to be the Legendary Warrior of Wood. It was only fitting that he led them through the lush area.

They walked through the forest for a while, sometimes in silence and sometimes they were so loud it was a wonder that some local digimon hadn't peeked in on them to see what all the commotion was about.

The sound of running water and laughing voices snapped everyone out of the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"I didn't know that there was any digimon living in this part of the forest......" Arbormon muttered to himself. Guess thats what happens when you're not around for a few years. Things tend to change.

"Well lets go see, maybe there's a village near by that we can spend the night in" Grumblemon suggested hopefully. He personally would have prefered to have gone through the plains....with the open ground and strong earth beneath his feet.

"Yah!" Tommy cheered happily. The group moved on towards where they had heard the sound. Finding the stream and the source of the laughter to be several Palmon, Tanemon and Koemon.

"Hmm.....Tanemon, Palmon and Koemon, these digimon are inhabitants of this forest and no doubt know it very well. They could probably show as short cuts through the forest to cut out time down considerably" Bokomon said, mostly to himself.

The digimon near the stream froze and the Koemon settled into a fighting position, ready to defend the others if need be.

"Hi there! We're just traveling through the forest to the South Border, and we heard you guys. I...uhm, don't suppose you guys know of a good place we could set up camp or something for the night?" Zoe asked, every the one to befriend new digimon.

The Koemon eyed them all suspiciously but eased out of their tense positions, silently telling them that they could come closer.

The large group trekked forward until they were only a few feet away and could clearly see each digimon. The Tanemon were shyly hiding behind the Palmon who were smiling sheepishly at their friends actions. The little green monkey like digimon could be really over protective sometimes.

"Really? Thats so far away though! But I guess anything outside of this forest is far considering none of us have ever left it" A Palmon said, finally speaking up.

"That's not true, TobuCatmon came from far to the North!" A braver Tanemon squeeked.

"She's right you know......and as to your question, I think we might have enough space in our village. We rarily get visitors this deep in the forest. We're right in the middle and most digimon stick to the outer ring of the forest" A Koemon explained, who didn't seem quite as tense as the others.

"Ah....." Kouichi said and the large group followed the smaller group of digimon.

The Palmon and Tanemon weaved through trees easily while the Koemon swung from branches high above. They all came to a stop in front of a wall of hanging ivy that seemed to have grown down a rock face.

The Palmon in the front grinned as she pulled back the vines with vines of her own to reveal the entrance to the hidden village were they lived.

"Welcome strangers, to the Village of the Mists"

)))))))))))))))))))))&!#$ $!#&#, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

WarGrowlmon landed silently in the park as close to home as he dared. He de-digivolved back to Guilmon and the three of them began their trek home.

They finally reached the back door and found it to be locked. Thankfully Takato had remembered to bring his keys......

Takato stumbled through the kitchen and up the stairs, nearly falling twice in his attempt to reach his bed. He was soooo tired. Impmon yawned as the three of them made it up the stairs(finally) to come face to face with the worst being imaginable.

A worried Mom.

"TAKATO!" Said Mother yelled worried as she swept her son up in a big hug. She had been so worried! He was SUPPOSED to have gone out for a walk and to get a little fresh air before bed only he never came back.

"Mom? Can I breath now?" Takato asked wearily from his Mother's tight embrace. She was squeezing rather hard and it was becoming difficult to breath. He knew she would be worried and probably angry but it couldn't have been that late right?

"If you ever, EVER do this again I'll....I'll....I don't know but its gonna be bad mister! Do you even know what time it is?!" Mrs.Matsuki demanded as she loosened her hold on her son but didn't let go.

"I dunno.....'round midnight?" Takato tried blearily. He wanted to sleeep....yes sleep was good.....Takato felt his eyelids slid shut...maybe he could just sleep here....

"Midnight?! It's four in the morning! Your Father and I have been frantic! He's out looking for you right now! And don't think your off the hook! When he gets back he and I are going to sit down and discuss a suitable punishment! You're to young to be out this early!" Mrs.Matsuki rambled as she helped her son to his room. The poor dear was already half asleep in her arms.

**THUD.**

"Zzzzzzzzzz"

Mrs.Matsuki looked down to where the sound came from and found that Guilmon had fallen asleep standing up and fell over, staying asleep the entire time.

A small smile crept into her face as she tucked her son in. He looked so innocent in his sleep. Who would have thought he was out saving the world not two months ago?

"Heya Mrs.Takato(Yaawwwn)sMom, don't blame him. We had a bit of a run in with this weird digimon. Kinna had ta stop em'.(Yawn)" Impmon slurred out tiredly. They had all had a long day and it was showing. Impmon's bright green eyes were half closed and he was yawning almost every minute.

"He still could have called us or something.....we would have understood...Now you, get to bed as well! I'm a Mother you know, I can see how worn out the three of you are. Now bed, or face my Motherly Wrath" Mrs. Matsuki said softly, a teasing tone in her voice as she easily lifted the small demon imp into her arms to place in bed. Impmon stiffened at the initial touch but quickly relaxed as she placed him near his Tamer. Impmon yawned once more before drifting off to sleep using Takato's calf as a pillow.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))&#!$ $!#&#, Somewhere Else, Real World((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ken sighed as he settled down on his bed. He hadn't looked at his alarm clock and he didn't want to. He was afraid of what it would say.

Wormmon was already asleep, curled up in a ball on one of Ken's pillows. The little digimon had worn himself out with digivolving to fly Ken and the digieggs that they had some how been saddled with up to the apartment window that led into Ken's bedroom.

Ken wearily moved from were he had sat for the moment. He had to gather his spare blankets from the closet so that he could make a place for the eggs to rest. In one of the corners of his room he arranged them in a nest like way so that they would rest comfortably.

He straightened and stood, pulling some pajama's from one of his dresser draws and managing to change and put the dirty clothes in the small hamper in the closet.

Ken yawned and slowly slid into his bed, careful not to jar his partner as he layed down and was soon pulled into the blissful resting unawareness of sleep.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))Unknown Location(((((((((((((((((((((((((

Behemoth stared out at the pretty colours. Not that there was anything else to LOOK at....but you know......

)Graaaaaaaniiiiiii....( Behemoth whined to the other who was trapped in this....whatever they were trapped in...

)Yes?(Grani replied even though he knew it was really pointless. Behemoth asked the same question everytime, and Grani always replied with the same answer.

)I miss Beelzebumon...( The large motorcycle from hell admited. Behemoth wanted out from where ever they were stuck in. He wanted to be able to run free.....free to smash things down and blow other things up. There was nothing to do in their prison like area and it was slowly driving the bike mad.

)I understand your pain my friend but we can not do anything. We are trapped here unless you have found a way out......But if it will make you feel any better I shall go and look again to see if anything has changed( Grani offered and rose up from the ground where he had been resting, his jests making a soft hissing sound.

)Really? Sweet.....Maybe I should go explore to....that'll keep me busy at least.....( Behemoth trailed off as he went in one direction and Grani went in the other. Hopefully one of them could find a way out this time......

)))))))))))))))))))))))Different Unknown Location((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Kage smiled sadistically to himself.

Yes....now was the perfect time to attack. The mighty Chosen were tired and worn out. The previous night of no sleep had left them all tired and weakened.

His plans to taint the innocent rookie from the Western Section was going rather well and he hoped that he would soon have another powerful ally. For thats what his 'servants' were. They were allies. If he treated them in any other way it would put a strain on their attitude amking them difficult to work with. Kage found that pretending to ally with them while he used them suited his purpose much better.

Kage snickered to himself. Viral digimon tended to be so stupid.....

His dark cape swirled around him as he turned an marched over to where he could better watch his machine gather the prescious data that he was so desperately after. It was taking a long time and there were digimon that had to be killed of because they carried small pieces of the data that he needed but it mattered not to Kage.

All that mattered to him was righting the wrong that had been caused to long ago.

He would bring her back.

And together, they would purge the world of all evil.

For that is what they fought for and what the original Digidestined would continue to fight for.

The current Digidestined were fools. So they needed to be dealt with.

When Kage was done the world would be perfect.......

There would be perfect Order........

There, another chapter!

Happy?

Yah, yah I know it was total crap. You'll be happy when I update more often and finish the god damned story right?

That and you'll want me to actually write something instead of this crappy filler. Well I'm sorry, really I am, but its just the sort of transitional place were nothing is really going on. It will get better. I promise. The next chapter will have stuff....but good stuff!

Thank you's go out to.....

**takuya, azereath, Dapster(I know....but meh, lack of sleep is preventing from really answering), KoTs(whats with the name change?! I poke you! huggles for you!), Master Leonheart, kayono, OmnicromXR(yes, I updated, the world is ending! Buh? Pokemon.....?! Manga?!?! I am so confuzzled...and you admit a fault! gasp!), Firehedgehog(you're as bad as me! Update!), Hitomi No Ryu(You would think that eh....), Marshmellow13Dragon, QuestionDeca(ugh, I know, I know.....T.K eventually figures it out...), Ja Rule, Destiny's Dragon, Dragi, Digi fan, Blackout12, heartcruiser(you must really like this fic....), zero the crimson knight, and the mighty and all powerful** **_Summing up the Stars!_**

Okay so that was it! Review! Let me know you want this fic to live!

Quoteness -

**'You can always trust a dishonest man. Honestly. It's the honest men that you have to worry about, because you never know when they're going to do something really, really stupid' - Jack Sparrow, POTC**


	7. And the Wheels spin on

_**Author's Note: (peaks out from behind a wall) Is it safe? (comes out) Meep! (dodges boots and other random things that are thrown at her) I'M SOOOO SORRY! So I made it longer to make it up to you guys! Okay so I'm not really sorry, but I've kinda forgotten the plot for this fic. I know how its supposed to end...but I can't remember how it gets there. I will try and finish this...but if anyone has any ideas for what I could do, gimmie a shout cause yah, I'm gettin desprerate. ALSO! This chapter is for Summing up the Stars who kept poking me. Anyways, enough excuses, on with the chapter!**_

**Chapter 7 - And the Wheels spin on...**

((((((((This chapter contains death and fighting. You don't like that or don't want your kids readin' it then don't!))))))

**))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Digital World, Western Section, Village of the Mists((((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Whoa..."

None of them had expected to see what they did.

It was beautiful.

A pristine sparkling paradise.

With a hissing grey and white cat in the middle of it. Said cat was hissing at a familiar form, with a familiar insane twisted grin on his angelic little face.

"Lucemon!" Lanamon hissed, baring her fangs and hissing along with the puppet cat digimon. Takuya and the other Digidestined children watched helplessly as the Legendary Warriors slipped into familiar fighting stances.

"What are you doing here Lucemon? You were supposed to be staying in the Soveriegn's Citadel! What happened?" Takuya shouted out to the insane looking rookie.

"I was playing and I guess I played to hard because I broke that stupid Baihumon's Citadel. Then a nice 'mon came and gave me this pretty shiny ball" Lucemon said, lifting a strange sparkling black ball into view. The twisted grin on the little rookie's face got a little saner for a moment as he locked eyes with Takuya, but it was broken as quickly as it came when TobuCatmon, the little hissing cat, launched himself at Lucemon's wings.

"FLYING PHOENIX!" TobuCatmon hissed as he was surrounded by flames and attached himself to Lucemon's pure white wings.

Lucemon's sky blue eyes widened in pain and a small scream came from his innocent lips as TobuCatmon dug his claws in as deep as he could.

"Leave MY village!" TobuCatmon hissed in the rookie angel's ear as he pulled his claws down and jumped off, watching the angel warily.

"Lucemon are you okay?" Zoe asked kindly, taking a step forward to try and console the rookie that was breathing deeply, trying really hard not to cry from the pain in his wings and back.

"NO" Lucemon said in a voice that was quiet and loud all at once. It sent shivers down the spines of all present and let them all know that this would not be ending well.

"Ground Cross!"(1) Lucemon shouted, standing firm with his arms spread out as if he was offering a scarifice to the gods.

The ground began to shake and everyone fought to stay standing as the ground began to upheave itself. The ground broke in four places, one beneath TobuCatmon, two where no one stood and one right under Zoe.

"Zoe!" Takuya shouted and pushed the girl away from the spot that was one of the focuses for Lucemon's attack. Before anything bad could happen to Takuya though, strong arms pushed him out of the attack's range.

"Argh!" Twin shouts of pain came from TobuCatmon and Agnimon, who had pushed Takuya out of the way.

Four crosses had exploded out of the ground, their points sharp and deadly, going straight through Agnimon and TobuCatmon forming another cross, with Lucemon in the middle.

"AGNIMON!" The Digidestined and the other Legendary Warriors shouted, their voices frantic with worry as they watched their comrade's body slowly begin to break apart, starting at his chest where the greivious wound was

"TOBUCATMON!" The Palmon, Koemon, and Tanemon who made the village their home wailed as they witnessed the death of their protector and friend.

Takuya ran forward, ignoring everyones plea's to stay back, to stay out of harms way. He could hear none of it. All he saw was Agnimon speared painfully on the cross.

Lucemon watched all of this with a sort of distant look in his eyes. He knew this was bad but he couldn't remember why. When he thought of it, it made his head feel like it was going to be split open. He shook his head and gave a sparing glance at the one dying digimon and the digiegg that was flying through the air in the direction of the Town of Beginning. Lucemon looked at the remaining digimon who were watching him carefully as they shook with anger and sadness.

"Agnimon...why?" Takuya whispered as he stood next to the dying warrior. Takuya knew the answer though. It was the same reason he had pushed Zoe out of the way. He hadn't wanted the other to get hurt. And look where it got them.

"M'sorry Ta-cough-kuya. I..." Agnimon tried to speak but it was to late, he was to far gone. Agnimon's data sparkled and turned into a stream of digital code. The code snaked around Takuya's body, glowing as it nestled reasuringly around him before it was absorbed by the boy's body.

**))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Real World((((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Shhh! Honey! Be quiet! I want to get a picture! This is just too adorable!" Mrs. Matsuki whispered harshly at her husband who had just bumbed into a table which made an avalanche of paper fall to the floor. They had both peeked into the room a minute before and that had sent Mrs. Matsuki squeeling and running for her camera.

Takato, Impmon and Guilmon resembled a pile of puppies, innocence present on all of their faces as they slept on peacefully unaware of the two adults hovering over them.

Mrs. Matsuki aimed the camera carefully and snapped a few pictures while her husband smiled at her.

"Come on Honey, we'll let them sleep a little while longer. I'm sure they've had a long night and would appreciate the extra sleep" Mr.Matsuki smiled as he whispered into his wife's ear. The two left the room, letting the occupants continue sleeping. Unfortunately, they were leaving just as a nightmare was beginning...

**))))))))))))))))))))Takato's Nightmare/Memory/Dream thinger((((((((((((((((((((**

It was dark. So very very dark.

No...wait...there was a mist creeping up around him. He could see the mist for some reason, even in the darkness where he could not see his own hand.

A cry tore through the air making Takato whip his head in the direction of the sound.

That was Guilmon! Takato's heart lodged itself in his throat and he ran in what he hoped was the right direction.

Another cry was let loose, closer this time and Takato sped up, running as fast as he could despite that he was blind in the darkness that was threatening to smother him.

The mist that had been creeping around his ankles was rising around him, turning into a thick fog. A familiar thick fog.

"A Digital Field?" Takato wondered aloud. He stepped cautiously now. He couldn't see anything now except the fog that surrounded him, stinging his eyes. Pulling down his goggles to protect his eyes, Takato waded through the fog to where he hoped the center was.

A low deadly growling filled the air and Takato carefully followed the sound that was unintentionaly leading him to the center of the Digital Field. He stumbled through a thick wall of fog into the center where a clearing had formed. Takato pulled up his goggles when he realised he could see with perfect clarity once more.

What he saw however was something he didn't think he would ever be able to forget.

A Diaboromon had Guilmon in its claws and was squeezing tightly. Guilmon was growling and clawing at the hands that held him, restricting his movement and breathing. And just behind the Diaboromon was the crumpled unconscious body of one Takato Matsuki.

"What the heck...?" Takato whispered to himself as he slowly reached for his D-Arc so he could help Guilmon was starting to slwo his movements as the lack of oxegyn started to get to the powerful rookie.

Takato patted the spot where his D-Arc was supposed to be and found that it wasn't there. Nor were his cards. Takato's eyes widened as he quickly patted himself down, trying to find the device that he could use to help Guilmon. He didn't find it. Nor did he find his cards. Where did they go! Takato looked around wildly before his eyes settled on a rock. With out thinking he went to pick the rock up to throw at Diaboromon, only to have his hand go through the rock.

"Wha...whats going on?" Takato asked aloud, the wheels in his head turning as he tried to figure out what was going on and how he could help Guilmon, short of running into the middle of the fight and beating his fists on Diaboromon's back.

"That's enough Diaboromon. We don't want it dead after all" A chillingly familiar voice rang through the air. Takato watched helplessly as Kage waltzed out of a shadow and picked up the prone form of the Other Takato.

Diaboromon growled at the now unconscious Guilmon but lessened his grip on the red saurian's neck and followed behind Kage.

"Stop!" Takato shouted, running towards the retreating two.

Kage paused a moment and looked back. There wasn't anything there. He shrugged to himself and continued on. Disappearing with Takato and Guilmon. Neither of them to be seen again for twenty years.

"What's going on!" Takato shouted out frustration evident in his voice. He pulled at his hair and let his shoulders slump. Why did all of this seem so familiar!

While Takato was trying to remember why the previous kidnapping seemed so familiar, the darkness was creeping back in, the Digital Fog disappating and the mist shrinking back.

Takato growled to himself as he tried to think. It reminded him so much of the time that he was with Guilmon and they had seen a Digital Field and went to investigate...and then there was a Diaboromon...Argh...his head hurt...

Takato was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud _CRACK_.

_SNAP. CRACK_.

What the heck was that? Takato lifted his head as he looked around in the darkness that once again surrounded him. Where had that sound come from. Its sounded like something was breaking...his train of thought was once again interupted as he felt the ground lurch and almost shudder. Glancing down Takato saw what had made the noise. The floor had huge white cracks, with smaller ones spidering out. And all of it was convieniantly underneath him.

"Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!" Takato screamed as the floor gave out and he fell through the darkness.

_THUD._

Ooooowwww...

Takato groaned to himself and pulled his bruised body up off of the floor that he had landed on.

At least he could see again...

"Yes..." Someone whispered to themselves.

Takato looked up from where he was crouched on the floor and saw someone he never ever wanted to see again.

Kage.

**))))))))))))))))))))))Unknown Location(((((((((((((((((((((((**

"Yes..."

Kage was grinning. Not a good thing. Well, not for anyone else except him of course.

Kage moved forward from where he had taken time to revel in what he had just accomplished. His army was ready. And now the Digidestined were not nearly as powerful as they once were. Twenty years of experience certainly helped one in a fight.

But now he could send them in one at a time to hammer at their defences or he could wait and bide his time, letting them all loose at once.

Naaaaaah. What sort of fun was that?

Even better, he could focus on her. Lara. He would bring her back. It didn't matter that he needed to destroy the lives of six children to do it. They were not worthy of the power that they contained.

He would recapture them. And this time they would not get away. The Digidestined would not find them and free them. And then they would be the last piece. The last piece that he needed to bring his most precsious person back. And they would be together once more.

They would change the world. Bring it to it's knees and reformat it into what it should be.

"Computer! Contact Galfmon, VenomMyotismon, LordKnightmon, Dynasmon and the Parisimon. Have them ready to have some...fun...with the Tamers. Galfmon and the Parisimon can fill the others in on what they need to know. Then get the Dark Masters, Daemon and Apocalymon to visit the Digidestined of the East. I'm sure they'll like a reunion" Kage grinned as he gave orders to his computer system. While they dealt with that Lucemon was killing off the Digidestined of the West.

"That will keep them all busy while I set up the labs..." Kage muttered to himself and turned away from the screens that he had been avidly watching.

He looked up to see red eyes staring wide eyed at him.

"How did you get in here?" Kage demanded angrily. He stalked forwards and made to grab the person that was hiding in the shadows of the room.

The red eyes got even wider and the owner of them turned and made a dash for the door. The red eyed person stepped into the light and Kage could not help but gasp. It was the Matsuki boy! What was he doing here!

Takato stared at Kage, who stared back, just realising that he could see through the boy.

"You have no clue do you?" Kage asked the boy, a smile forming on his face when it dawned on him that the boy had no idea what he was doing and how he had gotten into the room. He was completely unaware of his powers...Excellent...

Takato opened his mouth to say something and disappeared. Leaving Kage blinking with a smile forming on his face.

"This is going to be even better than I thought..."

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Somewhere Else, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

A harsh beeping awoke him.

He sat up quickly, his eyes bleary from sleep as he tried to figure out where he was and where that aweful racket was coming from.

"Blaaaaarghhhrrrmmmmma" The strange sound(word?) came from the boys mouth as he stretched and rubbed his eyes, getting the sleep out of them so he could see a little more clearly.

_**BEEEEP. BEEEEP. BEEEEP. BEEEEP.**_

Ugh...the boy got up, feet dragging as he made his way across the room to where his alarm clock was placed. He turned the horrid thing off and made his way back to his bed to sit down and look at the blurry form that still rested peacefully on his bed. Lucky brat could sleep through a hurricane. The boy sighed once more before he reached to his night stand and pulled on his glasses. The world refocused itself and he was suddenly able to see again. Aaaah, there was nothing better than clear vision. With a groan he got up, grabbed some cloths and headed straight for the hopefully empty bathroom. He wanted a shower.

Ten minutes later, a refreshed and slightly more alive looking Joe stepped from the bathroom. He stretched before he made his way into the kitchen where he had every intention of getting something to eat. Unfortunately for him, the world had other ideas.

_RING RING RING RING!_ (Answer meeeeeeeeeeee!) _RING RING RING RING!_ (Come ON! What are you waiting for!) _RING RING RING RING!_ (Pick it uuuuuuuuuuuup! Cause I'm not gonna stooooop!)

"Lo?" Joe answered the phone, deciding to pick it up instead of having to listen to the horrid ringing and then the answering machine.

"Joe? We've got a slight problem. Get Gomamon and meet us at the usual place"

"What? Why?" Joe asked, as he was pulling a box of cereal and a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Just move it Joe!" _CLICK_. Well that wasn't very polite... Joe sighed to himself and put the bowl and cereal back before he went to try and wake Gomamon. Which was going to be about as easy as waking up a rock. A dead rock. Joe stiffled a groan and settles for just picking the sleeping rookie up and carrying him to the soccer field. Hopefully the sunlight would wake him up...

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))Unknown Location((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

He was lost. VEEEEEEERRRY lost. And that was bad. Mostly because he shouldn't be ABLE to get lost. This...where ever he was was supposed to loop and keep them trapped in one place. It would stretch on forever and then you would suddenly find yourself back where you had originally started. Not fun.

So how he managed to get himself lost is a mystery to all.

Except the big chuckling gold dragon in front of him. Some how he got the feeling that this guy was behind all of this.

"Quiet correct" The dragon replied.

What the heck! He hadn't even said anything...unless the dragon had some sort of freaky mind reading powers...

"No, I assure you I can not read minds" The dragon said as he chuckled some more, continuing to unnerve his guest.

)Then what the heck are you doing? Cause it's startin' to freak me out!( Behemoth growled, his temper flaring as easily as his riders.

"I can see your emotions, and if one knows how to read the emotions of a person then one knows how to read their thoughts" The golden dragon said, thouroughly confusing Behemoth.

The golden dragon sighed to himself. Why did he even bother...?

"You must listen very carefully to me Behemoth" The gold dragon spoke slowly, as if he were speaking to someone who did not speak the same language.

)Hm, wha?( Behemoth focused on the floating dragon. There were some REALLY funky colours here that he had never seen before...ooooohh look at it swirl...

"BEHEMOTH!" The gold dragon roared, his normally infinite patience running dry. The dragon's body was tense with anger and the spines all along his back were standing straight up as he tried to calm himself. Never had a creature infuriated him so!

)No need to yell, sheesh. I'm right here ya know( Behemoth grumbled to himself, his engine giving off a sputtering whine as he sulked to himself.

"I will get you and the Crimson Knight's steed out of this place. But this will come at a price" The dragon stated through his teeth as he suppressed the urge to snap the motorcycle from hell into his jaws and crush him like a worm...

)Che, everything always costs somethin' with you guys. 'Oh we'll give you this but WE want your SOUL', 'Oh don't worry, you'll never even notice...' Peshaw. I know how guys like you operate!( Behemoth ranted, thinking back to the Soveriegns who were so fond of doing things like that to helpless digimon. Not that it really mattered you know...but still...

"Nothing of the sort. However, there are two digimon that need to be deleted. They are currently residing in what was the Northern Quadrant. It is now, however, the Northern SECTION of the Digital World. They are warring with each other and causing unrest in the entire Section. There are no Digidestined or Tamers there to stop them. And the ones from the East, West and South will have their hands full with Kage. once you are back into the Digital World you will have no troubles returning to your mounts. Do we have a deal?" The golden dragon asked, his head tilted slightly to the left as he waited for the answer that he knew was coming.

)I dunno, I might get in trouble if I say yes without talkin' it out with Grani...Bah! Who cares? He's not my keeper! Sure, we gots ourselves a deal!( Behemoth said, revving his engine in excitement. Finally! He would be gettin' outta here!

"Very well..." The golden dragon said with a grin that looked like it belonged on Zhuqiaomon's beak instead of this holy dragon's.

Behemoth had a veeeeerry bad feeling about all of this. A sort of sinking feeling...

)AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!( Behemoth screamed as what was supposed to be ground just disappeared. Oh what he wouldn't give to have jet engines right now!

He landed suprisingly well. He landed on his wheels and bounced only once. The landing felt like he had just come down from a good jump.

Now that was weird.

There was a sky. A blue one. With clouds and other skyish like things. And this big orb that looked strangely familiar. Oh, right...the Real World. What the heck! A train track? Where did that come from?

)I suppose I have you to thank for being here...( A familiar voice stated calmly. Too calmly...that meant one thing.

_**RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**_

Behemoth revved his engine and gunned it. A trail of dust was all that was left. And one very mad Grani.

)I know you did this Behemoth and somehow, I know that whatever you did, it was very, VERY STUPID!( Grani shouted, his normal calm disappating like it always did when he was left alone with Behemoth.

Grani settled down for a moment. He could catch up to the other with out a problem and it was probably wiser for him to sit a moment and calm himself.

After he had calmed himself he lifted off of the ground and set about finding Behemoth before he caused to much colateral damage...

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Somewhere Else, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

Tai and Matt watched the others from their spot beside Ken and Davis who each held a digiegg in their arms, their partners sitting on the boys' shoulders watching the digieggs intently.

Mimi was in the States and couldn't be here.

Izzy was on his way and so was Joe.

Yolie was at some sort of family reunion that she had forgotten about and wouldn't be able to get away for another four or five hours.

Cody was just making his way across the field to the stands were the four chosen were sitting.

T.K, Kari, and Sora were sitting under a tree talking quietly amounst themselves and every once in a while they would throw the odd glance at the four sitting in silence on the soccer stands.

They had said last night...um...earlier this morning that they would meet up at noon, but something disturbing had come up and Izzy had called an early meeting. Only he hadn't told anyone what the problem was. Or maybe he had and Sora, (the person he had called to call the others for him) couldn't translate whatever Izzy had said into english. Which was a distinct possibility.

Davis craddled the black digiegg in his arms carefully. It felt familair. He wondered who it was. There wasn't anyone that came to mind though. Everyone of their friends came back through Primary Village. So who was this in his arms?

Davis was shook out of his thoughts when Ken and Matt who were on either side of him, stood up. Davis looked around before he realised that eveyone who was able to be at the meeting was present.

He got up, following Matt and Tai who were making their way down the stands to the tree that the others had gathered under.

"Alright, when I'm done someone is going to have to get a hold of Yolie because I can't do it. I tried before I left. Sorry about being late though. I had to e-mail Mimi and tell her what was happening. She's on her way" Izzy explained as he sat down and opened his little pineapple laptop. Tentomon was at his side pearing of Izzy's shoulder, as his partner hadn't told him what was going on. All he had was a little that he had gotten from when Izzy had called Mimi and that had only made him worry because if it was bad enough for Mimi to book an emergency flight to Japan...

"Mimi's on her way? I didn't think it was that serious. At least it didn't sound that serious when Sora called me..." Cody spoke softly, his voice steady and curious. Upamon in his arms, watching everyone carefully.

"Alright, no one freak out. But I tried to open a portal to the Digital World..." Izzy said, trailing off as he typed on his laptop, working on something quickly.

"And?" DemiVeemon asked, he was impatient because Davis had left before he had a chance to have breakfast! It was a crime!

"And it said this" Izzy said and turned his laptop around so everyone could see the screen which had the file for the Digital World Portal Program open. And just in front of that was a little window with the words

'File Not Found'

"So, your laptop went on the fritz and doesn't want to work the portal. That doesn't seem like much of an emergency to me Izz" Tai said, crossing his arms as he looked down at the little yellow laptop.

"It's not just my laptop Tai, I've checked every computer I could get a hold of. I either get 'File Not Found' or 'System Malfunction'. And then it blue screens" Izzy explained and just as he finished his laptop died, the blue screen of death glowing happily from the screen.

"Well that's a problem! How are we supposed to get to the DigiWorld if we have to? Have you been able to get a hold of GenAI?" Sora asked, hands on her hips while Biyomon fluttered her wings nervously. She didn't like the idea of not being able to get home to the digiworld...

"I've tried, but all my messages keep getting bounced back! It's like someone's locked me out!" Izzy exclaimed in frustration. Tentomon put a claw on his partners shoulder to reasure him. There wasn't anything they could do right now. All they could do was try and hope they figured something out. Maybe that Takato kid would know something...

Tai, Matt, Ken and Davis all shared a look. They had an idea of who would try something like this.

Kage.

Now they really needed to get a hold of Takato. And Takuya. But who knew how they were going to do that. Takuya was in another Quadrant and Takato, who knew where Takato was.

"Well what CAN we do?" Davis asked, shifting slightly from foot to foot. Having DemiVeemon on his shoulder and a digiegg in his arms was not exactly comfortable.

"Nothing. Joe you can help me and so can you Yolie, but there's really nothing that any of you can do. Maybe you can track down that Takato guy. He might know whats going on. I need people who can work with computers. And I am NEVER letting you near my home computer Tai. Or any computer for that matter. I remember what you did to your fathers" Izzy said, looking at Tai the entire time, who looked like he wanted to volunteer to help Izzy.

"Alright. I guess the best way to find this guy would be to just split up and wander around different parts of the city soooo T.K and Cody, you guys can take Shabuya. Tai, you, Sora, and Kari can take Odaiba while I take this park and Shinjuku with Ken and Matt. Sound like a plan to you guys?" Davis asked, quickly dividing the parts of the city up. The larger parts had three people while the smaller piece(and better known to them) had less.

"It's okay by me! As long as we can stop and get some food! I'm starving!" DemiVeemon proclaimed from his perch atop Davis' head. There was a grin on his face as he envisioned hamburgers and fries and other wonderfully greasy food.

"Alright, I guess we meet back here at four or so? Cause I have to be home at five..." T.K said before he walked over to Sora and Tai who were now standing next to each other, partners at their sides.

"Ya, if we find anything we'll text you, okay?" Kari said with a bright smile and pulled ger brother and Sora along after her.

"Alright. Later man" Matt said as he waved to Tai who looked like he was being forced into something he really didn't want to do. It could be because he was left alone with two women but you never know...

"So where are we going? I don't really think that Takato's going to be in the park Davis. Didn't he say his parents owned a resteraunt or something like that?" Ken asked as they began to make their way to a trail that would lead them through a more forested area of the park and into Shinjuku. He shifted his arms as they were getting tired, carrying Minomon and a yellow digiegg. Matt decided to take pity on the younger boy and took the digiegg out of Ken's tired arms leaving him with a much more manageable Minomon. Gabumon eyed the egg before he followed his partner. It must be terrible to be without your partner...

The walk through the park was long and they were nearly through before Ken and Davis both said they were stopping for a break on some stairs that were just up ahead.

"You guys are pansies. When me and the others went to the Digiworld, we walked everywhere, all across Server and..." Matt trailed off when he realised the other two chosen were giving him dirty looks.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You guys play soccer. You're supposed to be really fit" Matt pointed out before he noticed something hidden just behind the bushes. The stairs that Ken and Davis sat on were cracked from exposure and there was a small dirt trail leading off into the bushes. He was a bit curious, but not enough to explore at the moment. Maybe he would come back when he was by himself and explore. He liked to explore when it was just him and Gabumon.

"Enough resting! Fooooooooood!" DemiVeemon demanded, tugging on Davis' hair a little to emphasis his point.

"Alright, alright, just don't pull my hair out!" Davis said, getting up slowly since he didn't want to leave just yet. He was tired! He didn't know about Ken or Matt but he sure as heck didn't get enough sleep last night!

"Come on, there's a bakery up ahead of here. My Dad goes there all the time. Says they got the best bread and buns he's ever tasted" Matt said, trying to compramise. This way they would be looking for Takato and feeding the Digimon. Because gods knew he was starving himself. He barely had time for a shower to wake up before Sora had called him, demanding he show up early cause something else had gone wrong.

"Alright!" DemiVeemon cheered and Davis couldn't help but smile at his partner's antics.

"See? Just over there" Matt said, as they emerged from the bushes and into an open field that held a few trees and a playground. He was point across the field to the strip of businesses/homes that lined the street.

"So we grab a bite and just wander around?" Gabumon asked, paws behind his head as he looked up at his partner and the other two Digidestined.

"Pretty much" Matt confirmed as they continued their walk across the park and field. They waited the minute for the light to let them cross and soon found themselves in front of the bakery. It was a typical bakery, hours on the doors, special writtin in the windows. There was nothing special about it.

Except it smelled really, really good.

Like really really.

Or it just could be that they were that hungry, but Matt was pretty sure that it just smelled that good.

He pushed open the door to see a woman standing behind a counter putting some pastires, buns and rolls on a shelf.

They all walked in, none of them noticing the small digimon in the corner, watching them all intently.

"I spose yous three are lookin' for Takato?"

(1) - I have no idea how his attacks work but I'm being creative like an author should be and making it up. Alrighty? Alrighty.

So that's it for this chapter. Not a very good ending but it would have kept going and going and I didn't want to make it seem like I was pulling teeth or anything.

I know I tend to complain alot. But thats me. It probably doesn't help that I have next to no self esteem. But whatever, enough babbling on my part. I have to say though, I don't really like writing. I do it to make the ideas stop. When they stop I am a very happy Skittles. I will finish this. I have every intention of finishing every one of my stories. Some may take longer to finish than others, but they will all be done.

As for Shattered Realities, I am sooooo boned. I think I've gotten alot of the plot ideas back but not all of them. Every character in this fic will play a part. There will be OC's. My evil guy and the 'Original Digidestined' are OC's. Thankfully they are not Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. I can't stand them. Kill them all. Burn em' good. There will be much twistingness for you all and hopefully there will be things that happen that none of you will see coming. I have some wicked ideas. Hopefully you will all enjoy them.

I really like writing Behemoth though. He's just so much fun. Grani too...anyway... Responses to reviews-

**Dark Qiviut** - Did I say something stupid? I can't remember, I'm sorry if I made you feel bad and apologise like that. That makes me so happy to know that someone has me on their faves list though! I'm so picky with my own...And I've seen alot of good fics. But I have to give you the 'odd look' You know the one, the one that questions your sanity? That one! Saying I have talent and what-not. I might have some but, hello, you did read Missing Link right? That was one big screw up. Really though...I haven't worked at writing at all. I've just given it more thought and actually edit it now. Though I must shudder at the thought of making a career out of writing or storytelling. I really don't like to write. I have plans to become a Carpenter(woot!). But its encouraging to hear such things. Thank you SO much. I haven't gotten a good detailed review in a loooong time.

**KoTs** - I MISS YOU! And I know. But I'm really lazy. And I can't remember exactly how they speak so I'm not gonna risk it. Besides...I won't have to worry about things like that really soon! Oh no! I have said to much! I must leave you now! Thanks for reviewing though! And don't forget to update your fics!

**kayono** - You'll see...

**Hitomi No Ryu** - Lol, thats okay. It took me that long to go 'Crap, now I have to make another chapter'. And no, its not your fault the car was conveiniantly parked I mean horribly miss placed there. Yes we have to have the Frontier kids. I kinda like them but I don't myself. I bet you do like the idea of a viral revolution. And what did I say about giving away parts of the plot like that! Bad Hitomi, using your powers like that! Ugh. Pokemon. Some of them are really cute though...But I guess you do. And plotholes are so good for that sort of thing! See ya! Thanks for the review!

**Big** Thanks To -**_ azereath, Summing up the Stars, Dapster, Firehedgehog, BloodyKitsune, Aska spirit of light, takuya, MarshmellowDragon, Ja Rule, RockFox, QuestionDeca, Black, Mystic Warrior, ficmaster,_**

And here's the quote. Give you guys something to chew on.

**Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views.**

Please review! I like reviews! Skittles the Sugar Fairy version Purple


	8. So what do we do now?

_**Author's Note: Hey, I suppose you all are happy that I've updated so much sooner. Wellllll it's probably because I won't be doing any updating for all of July and August, and maybe the end of June. Disappearing for a while, I am. Sorry, saw Star Wars 3 and have Yoda on the brain. He is SO awesome. Bouncy little guy. AND OMG! This chapter was sooooo hard to do! I hope that you appreciate it! Oh, and last chapter I said VenomMyostismon, I meant MaloMyotismon. Sorry about that.**_

Chapter 8 - So what do we do now?

)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Somewhere Else, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

T.K and Cody walked in comfortable silence, partners in their arms. They had just gotten off of the train at the Shabuya station. It hadn't taken to long to get to Shabuya, and they had gone to the edge of the area to start at the back and work their way towards the inner part.

T.K had this feeling that something bad was going to happen and he didn't particularly like the idea of seperating, but it was a good plan if they were to find this 'Takato' guy whom Tai, Matt, Ken and Davis all seemed to know.

"So how are we going to do this?" Upamon asked his partner, Cody who seemed to be staring off into outer space at the moment.

"I'm not really sure Upamon, he said he would find us. But I guess a good place to start would have been at the park since that was where we first met him. Though that really wouldn't mean anything. For all we know he might not even live in this city and was just visiting or something" Cody said, his eyes still staring off at whatever only he could see.

"Hey...T.K? What's that?" Patamon asked, little paw pointed up and away towards a beam of light and a strange thick fog that was forming around it. The fog grew larger until it encompassed a twenty block radius and then the light suddenly died out.

"I don't know Patamon, but suddenly I think it would be a good idea to check it out" T.K said and put Patamon onto his head where the rookie could hold onto his hat so he could run easier. Upamon looked up at Cody with an apology in his eyes.

"It's alright Upamon, you carry me enough when you're bigger than me" Cody said with a smile and set about following T.K as best he could with his shorter legs.

Cody was panting by the time he caught up with T.K and Patamon who had stopped at the edge of the fog. It was very unnatural looking the way it just stopped like that. Normal fog did not do that.

"This isn't right. Fog doesn't do this. I think we better check this out" Cody said, pressing a hand against it and going through like normal fog would. He stepped forward and bit back a cry of suprise. The fog stung his eyes for some reason. Upamon seemed to be able to function just fine though. If anything he felt...energized...

"Whoa! Upamon digivolved to...Armadillomon!" The newly formed Armadillmon said with a suprise as he digivolved. Armadillomon looked back to his partner who was wandering around blindly as he tried to shield his eyes from the fog.

"Cody! Where are you?" T.K shouted having followed his D.N.A digivolution partner into the mysterious fog.

"We're over here! Patamon, bring T.K over to us!" Armadillomon called out to the other rookie who shouted back an affermative. It was only a moment before they were all together again, standing in the middle of the thick fog.

"Hey, I think there's a clearing ahead!" Patamon said, flying just a little over his partner's head. He didn't want to loose T.K again, the first time was a scare enough, thank you very much!

"Then let's go!" T.K said with opptomism. The four of them walked forward, hoping to find the clearing soon.

T.K and Cody stumbled out of the fog, as if they had tripped over something. Only there was nothing behind them. However, in front of them was an entirely different matter.

What lay before them where two creatures straight from T.K and Patamon's nightmares. They however weren't the only ones there and that did not reassure the Digidestined of Hope anymore. He knew that they were powerful enemies on their own. Teamed up together and with allies? He suddenly felt like there was no hope for any of them.

"Hello Digidestined!" MaloMyostismon said with a charming smile on his face. It was so good to see them again. Especially if they were on their own. It meant that he could get revenge for what they did to him! He would have to thank Kage for this chance later on.

"It is good to see you again" Apocalymon said, his huge form floating above and behind MaloMyotismon. The other three digimon stood off to the side, watching the two humans and their partners who had emerged from the fog. They did not know these children. They would wait and see what they would do when dealt with old foes.

T.K was freaking. And he knew Patamon wasn't faring any better. Cody was worried. He had heard the stories that the older digimon and Digidestined would tell. Of how powerful the Dark Master's had been, but then when they had faced off against Apocalymon how easy they seemed in comparrision. Then there was MaloMyostismon...and what made it worse was that they both seemed to be waiting for the two of them to try something. Like they wanted to toy with them...oh yah. Evil viral digimon, never mind.

"Well aren't you going to fight for your lives? If there's not something to distract us, we might start attacking innocent by-standers. They scream so beautifully" MaloMyotismon said with an evil fanged grin.

"No! Don't you dare!" Patamon shouted and flew in front of T.K protectively, even though there probably wasn't anything he could do.

"Come on Armadillomon, we have to try at least! Digi-Armor Energize!" Cody called out, activating the power of the digiegg of Knowledge.

"He's right, Patamon it's time to digivolve!" T.K said, hope renewed as he held up his D-3 which was pouring forth the light of digivolution.

"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to...Digmon! The drills of knowledge!" Digmon said, and posed. He liked posing. It always made the enemy do stupid things. Like get angry or attack prematurly.

"Hmmm, interesting. A new form of digivolving...I shall have to keep this in mind" Apolapymon said, storing the new found knowledge away. He woundered briefly what this digimon's attacks were.

"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!" Angemon said, his form glowing as he prepared to attack the enemy.

"Keep going Angemon!" T.K urged his partner.

"Right T.K! Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!" The newly formed angel flew forward, intent on doing at least some damage to the beasts before him.

"Is that really all you have? Pathetic! Melting Blood!" MaloMyotismon said, and hurled and attack at the digimon who were preparing to attack him.

The attack never reached them however, because there was suddenly a shield of petals dancing around all of them.

"What is this?" MaloMyostismon demanded as he searched for the person that stopped his attack.

"Che, you call this a challenge? Maybe if we had stayed as a rookie! What a waste of time!" A voice shouted out and all looked up to see a beautiful digimon in yellow armor. She had long hair and carried a shaman's staff of old.

"And who might you be, my dear?" RhodoKnightmon asked, stepping forward. He had never seen a digimon of such beauty.

"We are Sakuyamon! Prepare to die!" Sakuyamon shouted and flew down low, her staff ready to strike.

"A lovely name for a lovely lady" RhodoKnightmon said and stepped back. He wanted to watch this digimon. Perhaps she could join them in their quest to bring about Lucemon's ultimate power...

Sakuyamon blushed under her mask and looked away from the strange digimon in pink armor.

"Alright! Back up! Rock Cracking!" Digmon said and lay down an attack to try and distract MaloMyostismon from the digi-babe that was going for an areial attack.

The ground beneath MaloMyotismon suddenly became unstable as it cracked under the pressure from Digmon's attack.

"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon shouted, attacking from the side with a glowing sword. MaloMyotismon dodged the attack but stumbled on the broken terrain and was left open for an attack, which Sakuyamon took.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted, summoning the four fox element spirits. The spirits flew straight and true, ramming against MaloMyotismon's tough armor. MaloMyotismon stumbled and coughed. That had actually hurt! He grinned. Perhaps they could still pose a challenge, though not enough of one to make him worry about loosing his life again.

Apocalymon watched from above. This was all very interesting and even though he was slightly interested in revenge it wasn't at the top of his to do list. The Digidestined had beaten him fair and square. After he had been defeated, something had changed in Apocalymon, the hate he once felt for everything was gone. It was replaced by an unshakable thirst for more knowledge though. He now knew that there was things out there that he did not know and he was VERY interested in finding out all he could. Why, just coming here he had already discovered five new digimon that he did not kneow exsisted. He even had two new attacks! It was wonderful really. And he had Kage to thankfor this opportunity. So to thank Kage, he had agreed to this. He would attack, only when the one that he was supposed to capture came.

Dynasmon watched with little interest. Why was this MaloMyotismon toying with these pathetic digimon? He was far stronger than they and it was not honourable to taunt the enemy so. Perhaps he should step in soon if this took much longer. After all, he and RhodoKnightmon had more important things to be doing.

Galfmon was getting mad. This was pathetic. Why didn't MaloMyotismon just kill them? It was fun of course, but if he took much longer Galfmon was sure reinforcements would arrive and he knew from expereince that the Tamers fought well together.

"Pandemonium Flare!" MaloMyotismon shouted, casting fire about the entire clearing, lighting a building on fire and scorching Digmon.

"Watch where you aim that! You might actually hit us next time! Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon shouted and raised her staff towards the sky as petals filled the air and attacked MaloMyosismon viciously while providing cover for the other digimon.

"Gold Rush!"

"Excalibur!"

MagnaAngemon and Digmon attacked together, sending MaloMyotismon crashing down as he tried to avoid all three and ended up tripping once again on the broken ground.

"Your pathetic! Get up!" Galfmon shouted out and clomped to stand next to the rising MaloMyotismon. MaloMyotismon sneered at Galfmon. What did this digimon know?

"You again! I thought we killed you!" Sakuyamon shouted, just noticing who Galfmon was.

"I am afraid I do not remember you. Perhaps you can refresh my memory" Galfmon said as he prepared an attack on the unsuspecting MagnaAngemon. The angel digimon was becoming annoying. He was not powerful enough to do any serious demage. Yet, but he knew if that holy brat opened up the gate of his and managed to get one of them in...well... lets just say he would rather be dead again that stuck in that heavenly hell hole.

"You're even more pathetic than when we beat you as Taomon! Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted and sent her attack at the rising MaloMyotismon. His armor cracked at the chest plate, from the powerful attack.

Galfmon smirked as he towered over all. He was largest digimon present and he was going to use his enormous size to his advantage.

"Dead Scream!" Galfmon let the over powered attack fly while he brought a hoof down upon Digmon...who wasn't there anymore...odd...he couldn't find the drill digimon anywhere. Hmph, it probably got scared and ran off.

MagnaAngemon looked at the attack flying towards him. There was no way he could move out of the way, T.K was behind him and he wasn't fast enough to push T.K out of the way and dodge the attack. He would take the hit. It would more than likely be the end of him, but at least T.K would be alright...

"MagnaAngemon! Noooo!" T.K. cried, his eyes widening as he reaslised the attack was going to hit his partner, his friend.

))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Digital World, Western Section, Village of the Mists((((((((((((((((((((((((

Takuya was floating an inch of the ground, the data absorbed into his very being. He was also glowing. A very malevolent crimson orange that reminded the remaining Warriors of an uncontrolled fire. And somehow, they knew that this would not end well.

"Lucemon! You have hurt an innocent for the last time! Takuya! Slide Evolution! Vritramon!" Takuya growled as his form shifted and blurred, stretching to become the beast of fire.

"RAAAAAAAOEEGGGRRR!" Vritramon growled deeply, his voice grating like stone on stone. The look in his golden eyes was one of a beserker rage. Of one who knew not what they were doing, following the only instinct present.

Kill.

Lucemon watched the beast digimon with slight interest. This digimon didn't seem very nice for some reason. He probably wouldn't play fair. Oh well. That just meant they could play a different game.

Flames engulfed Vritramon as he charged forward, intent on killing Lucemon.

"Hm...I suppose I can play if you like. Divine Feet!" Lucemon houted and attacked Vritramon who didn't bother to dodge. Vritramon screamed as he attacked back, slashing his claws against the small pale rookie.

"Ahhh! Luceon screamed in pain and flew back away from Vritramon who kept advancing. Vritramon circled Lucemon, stalking his prey.

Vritramon snarled and leapt at Lucemon, slashing and tryting to bite the angelic digimon.

"I don't want to play with you anymore! Ground Cross!" Lucemon shouted and summoned his best attack to try and kill Vritramon. Lucemon flew away, leaving the attack to finish. There was surely more interesting things to do than whatever the game that Vritramon was trying to play.

))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Real World((((((((((((((((((((((((

Takato sat up abrutly, eyes wide and chest heaving as he tried to calm his mind and his breathing.

A hand shakily rose in front of his face and Takato noticed vaguely that it shook. He was shaking...and, and...Kage!

Kage was going to kill everyone!

He had to warn them!

He started to get out of bed and paused.

Would they believe him? The only people he could warn who would possibly take him seriously were unavailable.

Rika, Henry and the other Tamers would never believe him...They didn't even know who Kage was!

Still...he had to try! He had to give the a warning!

He got up out of bed and walked across the room before he realised he was still in his pj's.

"Maybe I should get dressed first..."

))))))))))))))))))))))Unknown Location(((((((((((((((((((((((

Kage smirked.

They would have arrived by now. It was tempting to watch but he decided against it. He had work to do. When the Dark Digimon were done with the Tamers and the Digidestined they were to bring the Chosen to him. They had been granted permission to do as they liked the the remaining Tamers and Digidestined though, which had pleased the Dark Masters and Galfmon to no end. They wanted revenge in the worst way.

He had to set up his lab again. He remembered how wonderful his old lab had been and let a sigh of rememberence escape him. He had been so close too. He had almost discovered a way to pull the power right out of those stupid children...but then he had been called away to the more important matter that had to be settled with his old partner. And when he had returned, they were gone. Stupid meddling Digidestined...

No one understood why he did this.

Kage whistled a merry tune as he worked, a twisted smile upon his face as he set about creating the place that he would put the Chosen whence they were captured. It was going to be harder to remove their powers now that they had been awaked. More painful as well. Kage smirked at the thought. Good. Those miserable brats should suffer. Especially that Takato brat. He was powerful, and held most of Lara's old power.

Shame he had to kill the boy really, he would have made such a dear apprentice. Oh well. The boy needed to die. Along with the Digidestined and the other Tamers.

Kage twisted one last bold into place and inspected his work. She would be so proud of him. Going to all this length, proving beyond all doubts his love for her.

"Lara will understand...but perhaps I should let the chosen live...after all...they can suffer much more deeply as they watch their friends fight for their lives...and LOOSE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Somewhere Else, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tai, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Sora and Biyomon wandered around Odaiba looking for a boy that only two of them could remember.

So needless to say it was not going well.

"Ugh, stupid Tai! Why do we have to look for this Takato guy! I mean, what's he gonna do? Izzy's the best with any computer!" Sora grumbled to herself as the six of them walked around, browsing the crowds.

Since they were all occupied with searcing for one boy amoung a huge crowd, none of them noticed the bright beam of light shoot up from the ground. Nor did they notice the huge field of fog that formed round it.

Someone screamed and Kari was hit with this sudden urge to look behind her.

"Um, guys?" Kari called back to her brother and her friends who had moved ahead with out her.

"What is it Kari, we're looki...oh...crap" Tai cursed as he looked at what had formed behind them without any of them noticing. Takato had told him about these. They always held rougue digimon that were very intent on property damage. Digimon who didn't listen to reason, only thought about becoming stronger through any means.

"What the heck is that?" Gatomon hissed, her fur bristled. Something felt _wrong_ about it. Something very bad...

"I can't remember what it's called but its trouble! C'mon guys!" Tai shouted back to the stunned girls. He and Agumon had taken off running as soon as they had realized what it was and what it meant for the city.

"Hurry you guys!" Agumon called back to the stunned girls. Kari blinked and ran after them, Sora right behind her. Gatomon was behind her, she didn't like this thing and had a bad feeling about it. She didn't want to get anywhere near that thing. But she had to go with Kari, she had to protect the girl, no matter where she went. Biyomon flew above Sora, watching the fog ahead of them. This was not going to end well, she could tell right off the bat.

And when she stepped through the fog into the clearing inside, she knew why.

The sight that awaited them made them all stop and have second thoughts about saving the world. For there, standing calmly and waiting for them were: MetalEtemon, Puppetmon, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon, LadyDevimon, SkullSatamon, MarineDevimon, Piedmon and Daemon.

"Tai..." Agumon gulped as he gazed at all the digimon that were grinning in a not so nice way.

"Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai shouted and pulled his digivice out.

"Right! Agumon warp-digivolve toooo...WarGreymon!" WarGrey shouted as he took a protective stance in front of his partner and the other Digidestined children.

"It's time to play again!" Puppetmon said, an eery smile on his wooden face as he brought out his mallet.

"I'll be givin you a new tune to dance to! Uh huh!" MetalEtamon said, his mike ready for some(bad bad baaaad) tunes.

"Hopefully you'll enjoy our game. We worked so hard on it..." Piedmon said, pulling out an innocent looking cloth.

"If you're lucky, we'll kill you!" LadyDevimon cackled as she cracked the knuckles of her fist.

"You got it wrong lady! You'll be lucky when we put you out of your memory!" A strange voice called out from the fog.

"Who goes there?" SkullSatamon called, leaning on his staff in a rather bored manner. Perhaps it was the rest of the Digidestined. It was funny to see them try and fight.

"I am the GREAT KAZU! And my partner Guardramon!" Kazu shouted out proudly as he and Guardramon walked out from the fog. Kazu pulled his sunglasses off his face and placed them in a pocket so he could see in the clearing. From behind him came three other boys all with digimon at their sides.

"I don't know who you are, but you will all persih!" Machinedramon shouted and began to power up an attack while the other evil digimon rushed forward to attack. Piedmon and Daemon stayed back, watching and waiting to see what would happen.

"Kahuna Waves!" A MarineAngemon attacked as he flew out of one of the boys pockets.

The attack distracted the Dark Master's and Daemon's Corps from the arrivals digivolving.

"Biomerge Activate!" Two of the boys called out. One had a Monodramon beside him wile the other had a Terriermon hovering over him. Two huge beams of light engulfed both of the boys and their digimon.

Biomerge Digivolution

"Monodramon biomerged to...Justimon!" The light faded away, revealing a small digimon. He stood a little taler than a human and his face was hidden by a solid mask.

"Terriermon biomerged to..."MegaGargomon" The digimon that stepped out of the light was enormous, standing several stories high and easily dwarfing all the digimon in the digital field.

"Oh man..." Puppetmon said, his hammer falling slightly out of his hands as he looked up, way up to the face of the giant fortress like digimon that was about an inch away from crushing him. And the armor on the guy! How were any of his attacks supposed to get through? This guy was built like a tank!

"Yah! That's it! Biyomon, you to!" Sora shouted, a gleam in her eye as she realised the cavalry had arrived. There was no way they would loose now!

"Biyomon digivolved to...Birdramon! Birdramon digivolved to...Garudamon!" Garudamon shouted as she landed, her knew larger form ready to fight off any who dared try and hurt her partner.

"Well, perhaps it is time for us to have some fun as well" Piedmon said, stepping forward. He had originally planned on staying hidden. Why fight when you can get someone else to do it for you?

"Yes" Daemon hissed as he lifted his hands, ready to fight.

"Awe man...Mega's and Ultiamte's? Well we'll just have to show em' all our moves!" Kazu shouted, not in the least bit dettered, even though his partner was a Champion facing off against six Mega's and three Ultimate's.

"Indeed!" Guardramon stated and walked forward a determined glint in his eyes.

"Gatomon..." Kari said hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to see her best friend go head to head with LadyDevimon again. The two always ended up in a cat fight, pulling hair and stupid things like that.

"Don't worry Kari! I'll kick her ugly but! Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!" Angewoman shouted and flew straight for LadyDevimon who was waiting for her.

"We're gonna settle this!" LadyDevimon smirked and flew up into the air where they would not be disturbed.

"You're right! I am going to settle this! Settle it by smearing you into the ground!" Angewoman shouted and punched at LadyDevimon who took the opportunity to grab and Angewomon's long blonde hair.

"Ah! You witch! Let go!" Angewomon cried out as she grabbed a chunk of LadyDevimon's silver hair and pulled harder, twisting the devil womans hair into a knot.

"As interesting as that is...look out!" Kenta shouted a warning to Kazu and Guardramon who had been staring at the hot digi-girls duking it out.

"Huh? AHHHHHH!" Kazu screamed as he and Guadramon barely managed to dodge a Puppet Pummel attack from Puppetmon.

"Aw, don't you want to play?" Puppetmon asked innocently before he hefted his hammer and took another swing at Kazu's head.

"If that's the way you play, no way!" Kazu shouted, ducking as he pulled a card from his deck and prepared to slash it.

Tap. Tap.

"Huh?" Puppetmon swung backwards, his hammer flying as he tried to smash the person who was tapping his wooden shoulder making that atrocious tapping sound.

"Boo. Wing Claw!" Garudamon attacked, slashing at the smaller wooden digimon while she took a direct hit from Puppetmon's hammer. Puppetmon had deep gashes in his chest from where Garudamon had attacked him, but the force of the small Mega's hammer had sent the much bigger Ultimate flying into SkullSatamon.

"Watch where you aim, puppet! Skull Hammer!" SkullSatamon sneered and slammed his own hammer down onto Garudamon's chest.

"Argh!" Garudamon cried out in pain and managed to stagger away from SkullSatamon. She panted as she tried to regain herself. She had just taken two direct hits and was really feeling them. Any more and she would be a gonner. Had to be careful now...

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted, flying straight for an unsuspecting MarineDevimon who was occupied by Justimon who was trying to take on MarineDevimon and MetalSeadramon. He wasn't doing to bad either. The attack smashed smashed clean into MarineDevimon, knocking the digimon down. Justimon nodded his thanks and turned more of his attention to MetalSeadramon who was trying to choke Justimon in a constrictor move.

"Mega Barage!" MegaGargmon shouted, unleashing his full arsonal upon the rather unfortunate MetalEtemon.

"Digichromiziod baby! Nothing can break me!" MetalEtemon shouted out confidently right before the incoming missles hit him.

"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark! You should really learn to Momentai!" MegaGargmon said and picked a new target. He only had two missles left but that did not mean he would be out of the fight. He was also skilled in hand to hand combat. Wasn't it great to be a walking weapon?

"Cough...you cracked me! How? My shiny hide should have stood up to your lame attack! Time for some reveng baby! Metal Punch!" MetalEtemon shouted and launched a punch at the unsuspecting MegaGargmon.

"I don't think so!" MegaGargmon said as he turned and stopped MetalEtemon's glowing fist with his own metal hand. He turned the attack against MetalEtemon and struck across the metal ape's chest in a chop. MetalEtemon flew in a graceful arch, straight onto Puppetmon, crushing the smaller digimon beneath his heavy bulk. MegaGargomon turned his attention to Daemon who had taken to attacking all of the occupied good guys who were busy trying to fight their own battles.

"Get off you lumux!" Puppetmon shouted, his voice muffled from being squished.

While MetalEtemon and Puppetmon was occupied trying not to kill each other, WarGreymon beating Machinedramon while Piedmon had fun taking stabs at WarGreymon. Piedmon wasn't really trying to kill WarGreymon, that would be no fun if he wasn't facing him.

The battles was interupted by a terrified scream.

"Garudamon! Noooooo!" Sora screamed as she watched her best friend get stabbed.

MetalSeadramon chuckled and pulled his tail back. That would get the annoying little pests!

Garudamon coughed and tried to pull herself up even though she knew it was useless. It had gone clean through and now she was dying.

"Sora..." Garudamon called out. Several of the evil digimon chuckled darkly. Already, one of the Digidestined's digimon partners had fallen.

Sora ignored everyone, running into the battle to her fallen friend.

"Garudamon...no...please..." Sora sobbed, tears falling down her face as she tried to think of something she could do to save her dying friend.

"Sora...I'm sorry...I...love you..." Garudamon said painfully, as she started to break up.

"Garudamon no! You can't leave me! Please! I love you!" Sora screamed and a bright red light engulfed her, spreading over to her fallen friend.

Garudamon gasped. Energy was flowing through her, it felt strange...like she was going to...

"GARUDAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))Unknown Location((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Grani had flown high to try and spot the renegade demon bike, only to find the Digital World not as it should be.

Not that the Digiworld was ever keeping one form for very long, but this was a big change, even for it.

The Digiworld had been turned into a planet that looked something like the Earth. And it had traded all its layers in for what looked like giant walls that divided the planet into four different sections. Above the one to the West was were most of the train tracks ran from and also where the three moons hovered over.

To the south there was mostly a vast desert with a familiar glowing sphere over it. To the North there were two castles floating in the air. Each was surrounded by an enormous cloud the same colour as the castle itself. Camoflauge perhaps?

Grani soon dispelled these thoughts from his mind. He needed to find Behemoth before the bike seriously injured someone. The hellish motorcycle wasn't exactly evil, just a little to far on the careless side. Which meant constant watching from people who could distract the bike.

Grani flew low, hovering over the huge thick wall that connected in a crossing point, deviding all of the sections from each other.

With a mental sigh wraught only from the suffering of a being with far to much to deal with, Grani went back to the section that held two floating castles above it. This was were he and Behemoth had appeared and Grani doubted that Behemoth had discovered the walls yet other wise there would be sections with rather large chunks missing. The demon bike never did like to think of ways to get around obstacles. He did however, like to blow things up. Alot.

He was getting sidetracked again...not that it was hard when one had to deal with Behemoth. One tended to use all the quite time to think about everything else when they had the chance. Who knew how Beelzebumon dealt with the bike all the time.

Perhaps he just ignored the machine? But that could not be for Behemoth was far to annoying to just be ignored.

Yes, now was when he wished he had never met up with the other machine, but alas his fate was sealed. He would accept it and diligantly search for the other who was hiding.(For a good reason to!)

When he found Behemoth he was going to have to convince the other that he wasn't going to kill him. Besides, it was so much better when they didn't see it coming, the look of shock on their faces was ALWAYS the best!

Now where to look?...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Somewhere Else, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The six of them stared at the small viral digimon that had adressed them.

Impmon?

What was he doing here? Was he supposed to be with Takato?

Maybe he was doing an errand for Takato's Mom or something like that...

"Oi! Mrs. Matsuki! Takato needs to talk to some of his friends, iszat okay wit you?" Impmon asked as he motioned for the Eastern Digidestined to follow him.

Or maybe he lived here...

"Oh that's alright Impmon! Just be sure that the little dear is awake! And when he's done talking to his friends you can tell him he has chores to catch up on! Guilmon can only do so much before he starts trying to blow the kitchen up you know! And I thought I told you to call me Mom!" Mrs. Matsuki said as waved a finger at Impmon while she watched the three kids take off there shoes and go up the stairs with their digimon partners.

Impmon turned back and gave Mrs. Matsuki a shaky smile. It was hard getting used to all the love he was being drowned in. Not that he had any complaints about drowning in love. It was much better than drowning in the water in the Real World which had a nasty habit of killing you unlike the (sort of, if you don't count all the killer digimon) friendly Digital World variety.

The seven of them made their way up the stairs and stood in front of a door that was covered in pictures of digimon.

"Yo, Takato! Yous got visitors!" Impmon called out and waited for a response. He pressed his ear to the door. Maybe the kid wasn't awake yet...he heard mutterings. Davis cast Impmon a look that said 'what are you waiting for?'

"Whatever" Impmon said to himself and opened the door to the messiest room he had ever seen. Even the twins hadn't been this bad.

"What exploded?" Matt asked, looking around the room for the boy that they were supposed to be finding.

"Is he even in here?" Ken asked, taking a tenative step forward into the disaster.

"Where is it!"

"Huh? Where did the voice come from?" DemiVeemon asked as he peered over Davis' shoulder, trying to see something.

"I think it came from the pile of clothing..." Gabumon said, pointing at said pile of clothing warily. Growing up in the Digiworld gave you reason enough to fear anything that could talk.

"Oi, Gogglehead!" Impmon said as he kicked the pile of clothes. The pile fell away to reveal Takato on the floor searching frantically for something or other.

"Are you looking for something?" Minomon asked from his place in Ken's arms.

"Yah! I can't remember Rika's number and I need to call her and warn her! I tried calling Henry and the others but no ones home!" Takato muttered to himself as he continued to search for the piece of paper with Rika's phone number on it.

"Warn her? What the heck are you babblin about?" Impmon asked his partner as he helped to pull clothes and other things off of the frantic Tamer.

"Kage! He's going to be.." Takato started but was interupted by his D-Ark sqwaking at his.

"Takato...there's a really REALLY big digimon tryin to bio-emerge..." Impmon said, his green eyes wide as saucers.

"No! Not now! Lets go!" Takato shouted and grabbed his deck which wsa sitting on his desk. He booked it down the stairs and nearly ran into Guilmon who was growling, his eyes feral.

"Hey! Wait up! What the heck is going on!" Davis shouted as he turned around and followed Takato out the door of the bakery. Man, it was just one thing after the other wasn't it?

"Kage is sending the Dark Master's and some other evil digimon to attack! A digimon is bio-emerging, coming through to the real world! We have to stop it before it does some damage! I'll tell you more later! C'mon Guilmon, Impmon!" Takato shouted as he ran. Impmon ran beside his Tamer while Guilmon ran ahead, being faster.

"Takato, there's another one!" Impmon shouted, turning his head back the way they had come. It was coming from that way and felt just as big as the one they were already heading for.

"The guys can take care of that one, I think you guys should digivolve, I've got a feeling we need to be there NOW" Takato huffed as he ran, the Digidestined not far behind him.

"What's going on? Why are we running?" Gabumon asked as he tried to keep up with the humans he was running with. It wasn't fair...they all had legs that were longer than his.

"I've got no idea. But we have to keep up with Takato don't we?" Ken said smoothly, he and Davis were used to running a lot. They both played enough soccer to have the stamina for it.

"What on earth is that?" Davis asked as they got closer to their destination and were able to see the large field of fog that they were running towards.

"Impmon digivolve to...Beelzebumon" Beelzebumon said and took off ahead of Takato and Guilmon, moving with the speed only a Mega could have.

"Biomerge Activate!" Takato shouted, completely oblivious to the people behind him. A golden red light engulfed Takato and Guilmon.

Biomerge Digivolution

"Guilmon biomerged to...Gallantmon!" Gallantmon said and kept running until he reached the fog ahead of all of them

"Are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Matt panted as he and Gabumon tried to catch thier breath. They had just run fifteen blocks! They could walk all day, but that didn't mean they could run it!

"This is a digital field, in it there will be a digimon coming straight from the Digiworld. And who ever it is, they're strong..." Gallantmon explained and then walked on into the digital field, Beelzebumon right behind him.

"Well lets go!" Davis exclaimed and rushed forward into the unknown.

"C'mon, lets go before he gets himself killed" Matt said as he rolled his eyes. Davis was way to much like Tai.

Ken, Minomon, Gabumon and Matt all stepped into the fog, not knowing what would happen to them.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Somewhere Else, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Message unable to reach destination!"

"GOD DAMN IT!"

"Izzy calm done now...HEY! Put that down!"

"Let's calm people!"

"No don't!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Yolie!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Somebody put him out!"

"I got it! Marching Fishes!"

"Gomamon!"

"What? He's not on fire anymore is he...oh...my..."

"Now Izzy...

"YOU ALL DIE. NOW! YAAARRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**Sorry, I had to do that...I thought it was funny though...I have a very twisted sense of humour so just ignore me, alright? Alright. And I was very hyper at the time. So no blaming Skittles for any weirdness. The chapter got out of hand, I wanted to write a lot more, but there was to much so it shall me continued next chapter!**_

_**Reviews:**_

**Ja Rule - You're just gonna have to wait and see. Maybe they'll fix the gate in Izzy's computer! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark Qiviut - I know, but I changed it so its different in my fic. I have GenAI, the AI is for artificial intelligence.**

**Dragi - Wow, thats some review! Sorry it took so long. Well you got to know what happened! And thanks so much for the ideas and everything you do! **

**Dapster - Yes, another chapter. I fear this shall go on forever! And no they don't, but this sorta spices it up. And I didn't even think of it that way until you said it. You had me laughing all day, thinking about it. Uphill both ways, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**KoTs - Told you I was nearly done! Finally managed to get a hold of you and I had to disappear, another time perhaps? Did you like MetalEtemon? I forgot about him until you said something! Thanks for the review! Hopefully, I'll talk to you later! Bye bye!**

**RockFox - Sorta, if you want to find out you're going to have to wait for more chapters!**

**Firehedgehog - I know, I'm on more now but I guess it's never the same time as you. Thanks for the review!**

**Hitomi no Ryu - Lol, thanks. I think you'll have it sooner than you think. (blinks) So that was what that light was...No! Let Hitomi go! (sends out secret agents employed and trained personally by Skittles) That should help...hope they get you out!**

**And a BIG thanks to: Moonjava, BloodyKitsuse, ficmaster, kayono, QuestionDeca, MarshmellowDragon, takuya, Summing up the Stars, Destinies Trek, heartcruiser, Gogglehead Lover, and Digimon ruler.9**

And here's the quote. Give you guys something...different...WHAT? Don't gimmie that look, I had pepsi to drink. That alone causes all of my friends to shudder. I tend to get super hyper and strange when I drink it.

The cheese stands alone! The cheese stands alone! High ho the dairy oh! The cheese stands alone!

Just kidding. Here yah are

Reality is the leading cause of stress for those in touch with it.

Please review! I like reviews! Skittles the Sugar Fairy version Purple


	9. The End

_**Author's Note: Well this is certainly going places I never saw it, but that's okay. I'm happy cause I got my military outfit the other day. Yay! So happy about that. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I had so much more I wanted to put into this but I feel like this isn't the story I wanted it to be. So...this will be the last chapter. It will be the crapiest ending ever, but I couldn't stand the thought of it just sitting there, becoming one of the many 'On Hold' or 'Discontinued' fics. So this is the end of Shattered Realities. I'm so sorry. I apologize to those who liked this story and were hoping for a full fledged fic. **_

Chapter 9 - The End

)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Somewhere, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"GARUDAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...PHEONIXMON!"

Like the legendary bird that Pheonixmon took her name from, she arose from the ashes of death and destruction to begin anew.

And the first thing on her list:

Pay Back!

MetalSeadramon would not live to hurt another digimon, or separate any partners. Not while Pheonixmon still breathed.

MetalSeadramon shuddered. He could feel Pheonixmon's burning gaze on him and he knew, he _knew, _that he would not be surviving this fight.

"Crimson Flare!" Pheonixmon roared, letting loose her first attack as a Mega. Fire burst around her, obeying her and burning all those that served evil.

Sora was wide eyed and open mouthed as she watched her partner. It was...amazing...

Sora's attention was drawn away from her partner as she noticed that Tai had gone frighteningly pale.

"Tai?" Sora asked worriedly, resting her hand against his arm.

"Something's wrong..." Tai whispered as he watched the fight continue. The Digidestined were slowly winning. It was going to be a long and hard battle, but they had numbers and they knew their enemy. They would win.

And hopefully before anything else happened.

"I really don't think he should be twitching like that"

"He's just fine! Er...right Joe?"

"I...I think...is that foam coming from his mouth?"

"Uh, this probably isn't the time, but I think Izzy's laptop is dead"

"Yolie...run."

"What? Why? Oh my god! Zombie! Aaahhhhh!"

"He does kinda look like a zombie..."

"Gomamon..."

"What? Admit it! Except that most zombies don't run..."

"No, they did in that one movie..."

"Oh yah..."

"Look out he's heading right for us!"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Don't eat my brain...I need it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CHOMP.

And then there was silence...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Somewhere Else, Real World(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"MagnaAngemon! Noooo!" T.K. cried, his eyes widening as he realized the attack was going to hit his partner, his friend.

Except the attack never hit MagnaAngemon, it hit the one who stepped in the way.

Gallantmon.

A choked gasp escaped from Gallantmon as the blast hit him fully, cracking his armour and doing a large amount of damage. The viral knight didn't even have time to put up his shield to take the attack. Gallantmon was still on the ground, unmoving.

There was utter silence. Not even the 'evil' digimon had been expecting this.

MagnaAngemon was frozen in place as he stared down at the digimon that had just taken the hit for him, sparing his life.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon cried out, breaking the silence. She was fuming. How dare they...how DARE THEY!

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon shouted, rage filling her voice and backing her attack as she let loose the largest set of element spirits she had ever summoned. The spirit foxes ran forward, leaping and snarling with all the fury of their summoner.

Gulfmon never stood a chance. Really, if all it took was three Ultimate level digimon to take him down the first time do you really think he stood a chance against a pissed of Mega? I didn't think so...

Galfmon gurgled and thrashed at the spirit foxes that tore at him, ripping away chunks of data killing him quickly and painfully.

Beelzebumon was staring wide eyed from the side lines. He moved forward mechanically to stand beside his fallen partners. How had that happened? They were so strong...and all it took was one attack? One attack to hurt his most precious people? Unnoticed by the others, good and bad alike, the ground beneath Beelzebumon was beginning to glow black in the shape of an upside down pentagram...

"How dare you! Gabumon!" Matt shouted through clenched teeth. He was shaking with fury. He was to mad to notice who had attacked his little brother, only that they had and someone who didn't even really know them took a hit for his little brother's partner.

"Way ahead of you Matt! Gabumon warp digi-volved to...MetalGarurumon!"

"Ken, lets show em' who they're dealing with!" Davis shouted as he raised his D3 in the air followed a split second later by Ken who was wearing a grim look.

"Demi-Veemon digivolved to...Veemon! Veemon digivolved to...Ex-Veemon!" Ex-Veemon stood ready and waiting for his DNA digivolving parter.

"Minomon digivolved to...Wormmon! Wormmon digivolved to...Stingmon! Are you ready Ex-Veemon? Stingmon!...Ex-Veemon! DNA digivolved to...Paildramon! Paildramon digivolved to... Imperialdramon!" Imperialdramon let loose a massive roar as he finished digivolving. It took a lot to rush through all those levels, but right now the adrenaline rush kept them and their Digidestined partners from noticing.

"Excellent. A challenge!" Dynasmon spoke in a pleased and feral sounding voice. He and his pink armoured partner sprang forth. They would be needed now for sure. There was a distinct advantage for the Digidestined side now that the cavelry had arrived. They would have to work together if they wanted to beat them. That was always how the Digidestined managed to beat all of them. Through team work.

Apocalymon moved forward. They would need his help, now more than ever. Help had come a lot faster than any of them had anticipated and now it was going to cost them...well perhaps not him personally, all he had to do was grab the lance bearing knight and leave. That was all that Kage had asked of him. He could easily leave the others to be killed by the Digidestined. And right now he was leaning more and more towards flight than fight.

Beelzebumon knew that Gallantmon would be okay eventually but that didn't stop the rage he felt at the digimon who dared attack _his_ partner. Black flames licked at his leather clad legs and emerald eyes bled into blood red crimson. A deranged grin graced the face of one of the seven Demon Lord digimon of the digital world. Around him both sides leapt into a battle that both were about to loose.

"Positron Laser!"

"Death Evolution"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Cocytus Breath!"

"Spiral Masquerade!"

"Breath of Wyvern"

"Pandemonium Flame!"

"Excalibur"

"Tail Hammer!"

Attacks exploded everywhere, some missing their tartgets, while others were a direct hit. Beezlebumon ignored it all. The focus of his anger was gone, but there were others that intended to hurt Gallantmon, to hurt him. Beelzebumon would destroy them. And after that, no one would dare hurt him or his friends again.

Both sides pulled apart, sizing up the other. Noting damage and who was weakest. Who took hits and who managed to dodge in time. Luckily there were no casualties.

Yet.

_"Corona Destroyer!"_ Beelzebumon shouted, unleashing the attack that had been building underneath everyone. Unlike the smaller version that was a blast of hellfire from his armorment, the one that arose from the ground was hell brought to the surface.

"Beelzebumon..." Gallantmon groaned as he stood shakily. Black fire danced across his armor, happily caresing the white armor as if it were a friend, while around the two untouched digimon the others screamed in pain as black fire from the pits of hell arose and laughingly burned them.

"Gallantmon...I won't let them hurt you...I own't let them hurt me..." Beelzebumon explained, his arms wide and his fire red eyes dancing.

"Stop! This isn't right!" Gallantmon shouted, stepping back from his partner and friend. The person he thought he knew. What had happened to him? Gallantmon had been attacked before and it had never done this to their friend. Is this what being their partner did to him? Is this...what he would do to all his friends? Would they all be like this? No!

As Gallantmon(or more specifically, Takato) fought with himself, a sybol began to glow on his forhead. One that would spell disaster...

A wave rippled out from Gallantmon, snuffing the flames and making every freeze from shock. All eyes were wide as they felt it. They were at the epicentre. There was no way that they could not sense it. And it scared them. Because they were helpless as they felt the blackness envelope them. Because it was the end. Of Everything.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))Unknown Location((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Grani bit back a groan as he flew above a slew of broken trees and what looked like it may have been a rather large stone but was only so much gravel now.

Forget the original plan.

When he found Behemoth, he was going to kill the stupid bike.

Brutally.

There were tracks everywhere and it was impossible to tell where one path ended and the others began.

Grani growled to himself and activated his scanners. His scanners sorted through the paths, organizing them by depth and how they were drying. When his scanners were finished, Grani pulled the mental equivelant of a frown. There was something wrong. He had a lock on Behemoth, but according to his scanners...there was something terribly wrong.

Grani took off grimly. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen soon. If he wanted to do anything to help he would have to move swiftly.

He just prayed that he would be quick enough to do something.

Anything, because if he was right. They were all doomed.

))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#, Digital World, Western Section, Village of the Mists((((((((((((((((((((((((

Vritramon gasped and choked as he bore the attack head on. It was not the power of the attack of the accuracy of it, it was something that only he could feel. And right now, it was screaming at him of the wrongness, of how he had to fix it.

Vritramon stumbled away from Lucemon, data leaking from his wounds. The fire beast trudged on. Why couldn't they sense it? The humans...

"Takuya! Stop!" Kouji and Kouichi called together. The twins broke free from the others and stood in front of Vritramon, blocking his path.

"Move" Vritramon growled out, not quite Takuya, but not the insane ravaging beast he had been mere seconds ago.

"No, you have to let us help you!" J.P shouted, joing the brothers in their stand.

Vritramon just looked at them, seeing something beyond them and knowing that if he didn't do something, or at least get to the people that could do something, it wouldn't matter if Lucemon had gone insane and was trying to destroy digimon again.

Shock lanced through him, causing him untold pain and **forcing **him to revert back to his human form.

Takuya lay on his side, his eyes wide as his friends gathered around him. They all were frantically asking what was wrong, was he okay, would he be okay.

No...he would never be okay...

Takuya closed his eyes and slumped to the ground. It was to late. He had failed. He hadn't realized what was happening sooner. If only he hadn't been blinded by his rage, his pain...

Then this would not be.

The last thing Takuya heard was a scream from someone, he didn't know who, and then...

Nothing.

))))))))))))))))))))))Unknown Location(((((((((((((((((((((((

Kage gasped and typed furiously.

No no no no no NO! It could not end this way!

Kage's eyes were wide as he watched everything that he had built unravel. All that he had done, accomplished was torn asunder. There would be no coming back from this.

Kage continued typing, even as the darkness crept in around him, swallowling all in its path.

As the darkness pulled Kage in and under, the last thought in his mind as it shut down was...

Lara...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))&!#$() &$#-&#:(((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Takato groaned as he found himself floating in a familiar gold sphere of energy and data. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something? Ugh. And where was he?

_Guilmon's head hurts._

**Guilmon? Where are we?**

_I dunno, Takatomon. But Impmon isn't here. I can't find him! Where is he?_

**I...I don't know...**

_Takato...I'm scared..._

**It'll be okay, we're still together, right?**

_Right! But Impmon's all alone..._

**Don't worry Guilmon, we'll find him!**

_Okay!_

Takato shifted inside of Gallantmon so that he and Guilmon were both controlling their form as one. He only hoped that he wasn't going to be made a lier. The last thing he remembered was demonic red eyes glowing in the darkness and a mad cackle that sounded all to familiar. And now he was surrounded in an inky void that no light seemed able to penatrate.

Suddenly a pain rippled through them.

_**AHHHHHHHHH!**_

Gallantmon screamed in pain as he felt himself being torn apart from the outside, in.

Takato was on all fours, panting as he tried to recover from the wave of pain that had nearly consumed him and his partner.

"Guilmon? Guilmon!" Takato called out frantically, looking for his partner who was now no where to be found. Where was he? Guilmon had just been there! They had been biomerged for crying out loud! What was going on? Why was this happening!

Tears formed at the corner of crimson eyes as Takato fought the urge to cry.

This was not happening! It couldn't be!

**Oh but it is.**

_Don't be so cruel._

But isn't this what you wanted?

"Wha...what?" Takato trembled as he looked around, trying to find where the voices were coming from.

_It's alright, we won't hurt you. We're a part of you now._

In front of his eyes, as if a mirror was placed there, Takato saw himself, only instead of the three symbols that now usually graced his head, there was only one. Life.

**Aren't you lucky?**

Another appeared, just like the first only bearing the symbol for hazard.

You need to find them. Only you can fix this

A third appeared, looking a little less sane than the others and the symbol for chaos was glowing softly on its forehead.

"I...what's going on? Wasn't I just fighting...and what about Guilmon? Beelzebumon?" Takato asked his duplicates.

_They had to go back. They couldn't stay here. Chaos...was let loose, at an inopportune moment, like it should be, and it finally undid everything. _The first one, Life 'said'.

**Ch, it was going to happen anyways. If not now, then later when you and the other more prominent chosen failed. **The second, Hazard snorted.

That's not right. They could have won, fixed everything like it should be. I just got a little impatient, thats all. Its better this way, anyway. This way you can remake the world, as you see fit! The third, Chaos said cheerfully, not at all fazed by what the others or it was saying.

"..." Takato was quiet. He had to be going crazy. There was no other way to explain it.

_No, you are not going mad. This is unfortunately all to real. And if you want to fix everything you are going to have to move quickly. You will need our help, all you need to do is think of it and we will help. We will help you make the world better _Life coaxed softly, building on what Chaos had layed down.

**Or you could mess up and make everything worse. You are just some stupid little kid. **Hazard smirked.

"The world...?" Takato whispered. How did this sort of thing happen?

You could always just ignore it all and wait for me to do something, but that could take a while. I might not get bored and decide to do anything for a millenia. And by then all of your friends will be long gone. You still be here though. You can't leave us and we can't leave you! Chaos said inanely, talking as if he was discussing nothing more than the weather. Like this was the sort of thing he did all the time.

"I can't do this! This isn't something one person can do! This isn't something anyone should do!" Takato shouted, his hands curling into fists at his sides. Why? WHY!

**Ah, righteous anger. I love this feeling. I suppose I should help though. I would really rather not be stuck here for an undecided amount of time with only you morons for company. I hope you appreciate this kid **Hazard growled out to Takato and closed his eyes.

_What are you doing! This is going to be difficult enough for him alone! And you want to bring distractions! _Life shouted, eyes blazing much like Takato's had done only moments before.

Ooooo! Fun! Chaos said and pressed his hand against Hazard to help with what he was doing.

In five spots, light gathered and took shape, forming people he had fought with and bonded with. They weren't the Tamers, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey Takato, didn't expect to see you again" Matt said, a small smile on his face despite what he knew. Friendship had filled him in, and he suspected the others had been filled in because they all looked a little sad and no one seemed at all confused.

"Matt? Takuya? Davis? Ken? Tai?" Takato asked, seeing all of them and what looked like them behind them.

"Yah, Courage filled me in. So you gotta fix it all? Thats quite the job" Tai said, hands in his pocket.

Takato was quiet. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Could he do it alone? He always had his friends to back him up before...even if he hadn't known it at the time.

'Stupid Goggle-head, like you could get rid of us!' A familiar voice taunted him. Takato whirled around to see dozens of children. Some were his friends, others he recognized from time spent together and some were new faces. All were hazy forms, not solid like him or the other Chosen, but they were there, and that alone gave Takato strength.

'Its just like Terriermon says, Momentai Takato, Momentai.' Henry smiled, placing his hand reasuringly on Takato's shoulder.

'Yah! We'll help you, even if we're not allowed to! It's not like it would be the first time that we didn't listen to what we were told!' Kazu shouted

Bah, that's nonsense! You can help him to make it all better. It would probably work better that way. Life just wants Takato to do it by himself cause he wants the credit for creating the Universe this time around. Chaos said, giggling at the expressions on everyones(excluding Hazard, 'cause he was scowling) faces.

"We can do this...together!" Takato said, a small smile forming on his face. This wasn't something they should have to do, but Destiny and Fate had placed them together.

Really! It was just like last time, only then he had even _more _help. It wasn't like you could make everything with only Life, or Miracles. You needed it all to make the world work. Chaos was just the one who set everything in motion last time.

This time it would be Takato who started it. A spark of Life, nurtured by Friendship and Kindness, protected by Courage. Intuition and Hope would guide it, Love would shape it. Sincerity and Knowledge would humble it. Order and Balance would keep it in line while Darkness would hide it, giving it the chance to grow strong through Hazard and Power's challenges. Destiny and Fate would set the road for it, Light would give it a goal to reach despite Death's haunting call. While Responsibility would teach it lessons along the way. Chaos would keep things interesting and finally Luck and Miracles would follow close by, just in case.

Chaos smiled. The world was in good hands.

Skittles: I am so cruel. That's all I could write though.

Yuusuke: Tell me about it.

Skittles: O.O Where the heck did you come from! I thought you died!

Yuusuke: I'm good at not staying dead. Who do you think kept pestering you with ideas all the way through camp when you were no where near a computer?

Skittles: (twitches) So it was you eh?

Yuusuke: ...Maybe I should be going now, BYE!

Skittles: Stupid Muse...And I apologize again to all. I know there were lots of you who liked this fic. I'm sorry that it ended this way, but I just can't finish it. Not the way that I intended anyway. I left it with I bit of an open ending so that if I ever get the need to write something up for it I can. It wasn't quite the ending I had imagined, and I had hoped to make the final chapter longer, but this is all she wrote. I apologize again (again) and hope that you at least enjoyed the last chapter of Shattered Realities.


End file.
